


Flowers On The Moon

by WhereLivesInfinity



Category: Original Work
Genre: Actor - Freeform, Age Play, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternative Universe - FBI, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Training, Biologically Necessary Submission, Bondage and Discipline, Bratting, Butt Plugs, Celebrity Life, Chastity Device, Cock Cage, Collars, Corporal Punishment, Diapers, Discipline, Dom/sub, Dom/sub school, Edging, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Fucking Machine, Harness, I think the doms have a jockstrap kink, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm not a doctor, Kneeling, Leashes, Little Space, Long Lost Family, M/M, Made up medical stuff, Made up therapy stuff, Mention of Murders, Mention of age play, Multi, Neglected sub, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Age Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Ossian goes to therapy, Ossian is a brat, Ossian's ass kink, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PTSD, Photoshoots, Possessive Behavior, Possessive doms, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Violent Outbursts, Well he's forced to go, angry doms, bdsm club, bottles, concerned doms, grammarly please sponsor me, handjob, lack of consent, ok a lot of kinky stuff, overprotective doms, soft doms, some kinky stuff, sub space, that's actually a thing?, time outs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 47,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereLivesInfinity/pseuds/WhereLivesInfinity
Summary: Ossian couldn't believe he was so fucked up Ansel had to send him off to get trained by the three hot doms.He could totally act like the perfect submissive to get out of this mess, he’s an award-winning actor, for God's sake.
Relationships: Ansel/Emrys/Ellis, M/M/M - Relationship, M/M/M/M - Relationship, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Ossian/Onyx/Finnian/Hendrix
Comments: 43
Kudos: 176





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I always start my stories thinking they're going to be light and easy to write - but then I have to go and add a billion more stuff. I'm incapable of making things easier for myself. Keep in mind that I've only written one chapter for this story. I'm kind of testing it out right now. 
> 
> I've never written anything like this, I'm not an expert on the BDSM lifestyle, and this story is not an accurate description of what the lifestyle entails in our world. 
> 
> Just like we might have our needs to function properly, the characters in this story have their own needs, and when those needs aren't met, they get sick, for example, in our world we need sleep to function. In this story, they need that too, but they also need dom stuff, you get what I'm trying to get at? What the doms inflict on the submissives are not always consensual - It's important to note this. Because if this is something that triggers you, THIS STORY IS NOT FOR YOU! PLEASE STOP READING HERE! 
> 
> I find writing to be a release. Some of the stuff I write feels cathartic to me, BUT at the same time, some stuff makes me extremely uncomfortable, and I love it. Idk it's weird. 
> 
> Also,  
> I'm an amateur writer doing my best over here in a language that's not even my first one. Go easy on me :)

**_Six years ago_ **

''Ellis! Common! We gotta go!'' I throw some clothes over his sleeping form.

''Ossian?'' he says groggily, rubbing his eyes as he sits up.

''I got our stuff, It's time!''

''I have to brush my teeth first,'' he stands up from the bed. I stop him, ''no, I packed your toothbrush, you can brush them when we get to the hotel, hurry, get dressed!''

''Okay,'' he nods.

I stand watch by his bedroom door, ''don't forget, Cubby,'' I remind him. He blushes before retrieving the hidden stuffed bear. I grab Cubby from him and put him in his backpack, ''we don't want him to get wet,'' I explain as I grab the gun next. ''Ossian?'' He swallows.

''You remember what I told you?''

He nods.

''Say it!''

''Only use it if it's life or death.'' 

''Good,'' I soften, I know he's scared, I pull him into a hug making him calm down a little bit, ''It's going to be okay-'' I pull back and put the gun in his backpack, ''-you just do exactly as I say.''

''It's really dark and-and it's raining! Maybe we should do it tomorrow?'' 

I grab his hand, ''common,'' we exit the bedroom and turn the corner, the automatic lights blink to life one by one down the corridor at the sound of our every step. When we reach the basement, I slide the large bookcase, revealing the tunnel.

''Get in!'' He gets down on his hands and knees before crawling in. My head whips towards the staircase at the sound of the creaking footsteps, ''Keyne! What the hell!? You guys were supposed to be here already!''

''Guards were standing outside my room, what the hell was I supposed to do!?''

''Shhh! They're gonna hear you!'' Evely whisper shouts.

''You actually brought him?'' Ahmir asks when he sees Ellis in the tunnel.

''Of course, I did!''

Lelah sighs, ''remember, when we're outside, we're on our own, we go our different ways.''

''I know. Just follow the plan.''

I follow Ellis into the tunnel, Keyne is fast behind me as the rest follow. ''Go quicker!'' Lelah yells.

''We're going as fast as we can!'' Ahmir grumbles.

Ellis stops, covering his ears at the sudden ringing alarms.

''Ossian!'' He whimpers.

''FUCK!'' Keyne yells.

''Elli! You can do this-''

''COMMON!'' Ahmir panics.

''SHUT UP! LET ME DEAL WITH HIM, FIRST!''

''DON'T YOU DARE RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME, SUB!''

''Kiss my ass,'' I roll my eyes before turning back to Ellis. ''Shhh! Ellie, you're my brave big brother!''

he shakes his head no. ''Yes you are, this whole thing frightens you, I know you don't want to do it, but you've still made it this far!''

''I'm sorry!'' He cries.

''Shhhh, I'm not mad at you!'' Keyne helps me grab Cubby from the bag, ''you think Cubby can help us all feel less scared?''

''Yeah,'' he takes the bear and holds it under his arms, not caring who's around to see him with it. He takes a deep breath before he continues to crawl.

''You're doing great!''

''I see some light!'' Keyne announces.

''Remember to stop outside the tunnel, don't stand up!'' I tell Ellis.

When we finally reach the forest, we stare at each other, still on our hands and knees. Even though the dark is preventing us from seeing the woodland, we know it's stretched for miles. The heavy rain bounces around us, hitting the roots and cold ground forming mud. There's no map to follow, only our assigned directions.

''Good luck!'' I finally speak up.

They nod a look of determination on all their faces.

''Bye!'' Ellis waves his hand.

Keyne is the first one to stand. He approaches Ellis and ruffles his hair, ''you listen to Ossian, Ellis!'' He tells the boy making him nod seriously. Keyne walks past him before he takes off. Then it's Lelah, Evely is next and finally Ahmir.

''Ellis, It's our turn, we're going to stay on the ground.''

''HEY! I THINK I SAW SOMETHING OVER HERE!''

''Ossian! It's a guard,'' Ellis' whimpers.

''Fuck!'' They're closer than I thought they would be, I just hope the others don't run into them. ''Shhh, we still got a good headstart, now we keep crawling just like we practiced.''

As the rain keeps pouring over us, our clothes start to feel heavier and heavier. The mud does not help; it's slowing Ellis down. I'm trained for this, Ellis isn't. We've been going at it for hours. I make sure to let him rest when I spot a small cave, ''I'm cold,'' Ellis shakes as he wraps his arms around himself.

''We're almost there, here!'' I hand him the water bottle.

The gunshots we hear next have Ellis screaming. I grab him and pull him into my arms, covering his mouth. I wince, closing my eyes harder and harder at every single violent boom that follows.

When they finally stop, I make sure he's not going to make any sound before I remove my hand from his mouth slowly. I turn him around, looking at him. ''Ellis! Common, we gotta continue,'' I stand up.

He nods slowly, silent tears streaming down his face. ''Ellis. Look at that hill, we just need to get over it, and that's where the truck is going to be, you get in and don't look back I'll be behind you!''

He nods again. I can feel my heart throbbing inside my chest as I grab his hand. I look at him, really look at him in case this is the last time I'll see him.

''This time we run.''

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

**_Now_ **

With a sense of relief, I finally slide on to the barstool, ''anything with alcohol, please,'' I mutter to the bartender. Odile raises a challenging eyebrow as she pushes an empty glass in front of me, she adds a few ice chunks and opens a can of coke, she pours it in before adding a lemon slice as garnish. ''I look 25.''

''You don't look a day over 20, honey.'' 

I groan as I give the glass a grimace. ''Don't you know who I am?'' 

''Not gonna work with me, Ossian,'' she crosses her arms.

Sue me for wanting a drink after shaking hands with the billion producers, celebrities, and the other actors here all night.

''Hey, lovey,'' Emrys appears with a tired-looking Ellis, rubbing his eyes. I smile at the couple, ''what did you think of the movie?'' I ask. I honestly care more about my family's opinion than the critics.

''He cried so much, Ossy," Ellis giggles covering his mouth. I smile at the boy.

''I did not!''

''I made you cry?'' I turn to Emrys, with a cheeky grin. ''Please tell me you did not sob like the way you did after 'Flowers On The Moon?' The whole theater could hear you.''

He gasps, ''that one destroyed me!''

I laugh.

''Shut up, brat,'' he pinches my thigh, ''we are so proud of you.''

Ellis nods in agreement. My cheeks can't help but heat at the praise. ''Thank you, guys.''

''Not scary like the last one,'' Ellis continues, mumbling. Ellis really did not like the horror movie I did; the boy has always been innocent. Even though he is almost three years older, I took him under my wing the moment I met him. It's hard not wanting to protect the wide-eyed boy. ''I promised I wasn't going to make you watch those kinds of movies anymore.''

''Yeah, or I'll make Ansel spank you," he decides. I roll my eyes, not afraid of Ansel's little spankings. ''Did they... did they like the clothes?'' Ellis asks next.

''Yes! Especially the blazer, I've been getting compliments all night!'' He's such a talented fashion designer; I'm always honored and so proud to wear his clothes. A wide smile spreads across his face. I pull him towards me and hug him as I peck him on his head, ''love you, " he mumbles.

''I love you too, big brother.''

Emrys smiles at us before he has to go and ruin the mood, ''speaking of, Ansel, he wants you home in about an hour, I'm taking this one home,'' he says, pulling Ellis back and closer to his side. ''You can tell _your_ dom that I'll be home in two hours.''

''Ossian!'' Emry's tugs at my short curls. ''He already spanked you twice today.''

''Emi,'' Ellis whines tiredly.

''Yeah, I know, Sunshine, we're leaving soon.''

''I'll behave, Em, take Ellis home.''

''Are you sure you're alright, you've seemed a little off,'' he says placing his hand over my forehead.

I shake it off, ''I'm just tired, this promo tour has been hectic.''

''Okay,'' he says, not believing me at all. ''Ansel has also been a bit worried.''

''Emrys, I'm fine, I'll be home in an hour if that makes ya'll feel better.''

''Good, I'll be waiting!''

I kiss them goodbye before turning back towards the bar. I sigh at the glass of soda.

Odile slings a towel over her shoulder, "you know what you need?''

''I'm all ears.''

''A dom.''

I hear a snort from behind. ''God help the dom who would have to deal with Ossian Ambrose 24/7."

''Fuck of, Aedar!"

Odile rolls her eyes, used to our antics, ''you boys better behave at my bar,'' she scolds before going back to prepare drinks for the waiters.

I smirk at Aedar, I've always loved to provoke doms, especially Aedar. The dom smiles, ''you know that ass of yours was made to be spanked.''

I take in a sharp breath. I turn away from his gaze. The sub-voice in my head is begging me to get down on my knees and ask him for forgiveness. Jesus Christ, what's wrong with me? I continue to take deep breaths trying to get a hold of my emotions. I'm usually a lot better and quicker at repressing them, but the shame feels almost unbearable. Maybe Emrys is right; maybe there is something wrong with me.

"Go to hell,'' I finally muster, but it doesn't come out as threatening as it usually does.

''What do you say we go somewhere more private?'' Aedar suggests, probably sensing something is off. We usually banter for longer before we sneak away from these parties to get high or something.  
Aedar is what you would describe as a spoiled young dom who still has a lot to learn. Being the son of one of the biggest producers in the city, he gets into almost every premiere party with ease. ''I don't know.''

''Oh common, baby, we'll get some real booze,'' he says in a low voice in my ear before taking a sip of my soda.

''The papz are still out there.''

''What? Are you afraid we're going to end up on the first page of every gossip site tomorrow, claiming we're dating again?''

I snort, ''you're not even my type.''

It earns me a glare, his dom ego hurt. ''Of course, I am,'' he counters.

''Ugh, you're right,'' I say sarcastically, ''we should have sex right now.''

''What?'' he chokes on the soda.

''Yeah, why not in front of everyone here, you look like an exhibitionist to me. Hey! Let's give Odile a show!"

''Ossian!'' He hisses, beet red in the face.

I laugh.

He shakes his head, ''common; I know another way out of this place.''

I leave Odile a hefty tip, "fine, let's go.''

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

I wait outside the convenience store Aedar dragged me to trying to gather as little attention to myself as possible. It's time for Emry's voice to occupy my brain and yell at me to get my ass home. I take several deep breaths, trying to repress it. Ansel is going to be pissed. But I usually don't care. He'll probably spank me and put me to bed. Why I suddenly seem to care so much, I don't know, and I don't like it.

''Hey, you!''

I lift my head, forcing a smile, getting ready for a picture, or whatever he will want me to sign, but that's before I notice the knife. ''Give me your wallet!'' He blocks my path. I slowly raise my hands in the air, I don't even look at his face, the knife having my full attention, ''look, I'm going to reach for it, I don't want any trouble.''

I slowly lower my left hand to the left pocket of my cropped blazer, making it seem like I'm going to give him what he wants, but before he can react, I punch him. The man, now red in the face, charges towards me. It's now that I realize how much larger than me he actually is, I manage to dodge his knife in one fluid motion. I'm not letting him ruin the clothes Ellis worked so hard on.

The man's back now turned against me. I don't know what comes over me. My vision turns black, and rage consumes me. I tackle him to the ground. My fists rain down on his face. I don't know how long I hit him, five minutes? Ten? An hour? It isn't until someone is lifting me away from the man I stop. I trash around the stranger arms, trying to get loose, still seeing only black and feeling only more and more rage.

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

''So you're telling me he's a level-five submissive!? No, no, that can't be; he does not act like high-level sub.''

She smiles sympathetically. ''We even did some more testing on him to just confirm. Only a level-five submissive, maybe four, can reach this level of distress,'' she motions to the results on the desk. ''There's something else, we couldn't find any of his school records. We didn't have anything on his mental agility and ability, so Dr. Murphy gave him a few tests, and he scored off the charts.''

I smile for the first time today, ''I'm not surprised, the kid has always been smart.''

''He was abused as a child, right? Has he gotten any help for that.''

''Yes and no,'' I shake my head, ''we still don't know the details, we tried to take him to Ellis' therapist, but he refused,'' I take a deep breath, turning away from her gaze.

"I know what you're doing, Ansel! Don't you dare blame yourself for this!''

''He's my responsibility, Veda!''

''You thought he was a level-one. Also, having your two subs around him might throw off your senses, you're more in tune with Ellis and Emrys's needs, this is not uncommon, and to be fair, he's also a pretty damn good actor. Now, what did the judge say? I did send her the results.''

''She wants him to get help at an institution for neglected submissives. But he's a public person, the lawyers and his agency don't want the media finding out about this.''

''How did Ossian take it?''

''Not well, they had to restrain him,'' I sigh.

''Look, he's a little charmer; he's smart and, he can be a sweet boy when he's not on the hunt for mischief around the hospital-'' she smiles fondly.

I snort.

''-but, he has attacked four of the staff members in complete hysterics, he has developed some type of sensory sensitivity - he had a violent outburst because the bedsheets were hurting his skin. His hormone levels are nothing I've seen before, based on these tests results alone, we don't think his needs as a five-level submissive have ever been met. Being around other neglected subs might do more harm than good at this time. Dr. Murphy and I think he needs something more intimate.''

I lean back on the chair, drawing in a long breath.

''Have you spoken to Onyx?''

''Not about this, work has been crazy, besides I don't think he would be able to help."

''One of his partner's-''

''Finnian, I know. I also thought of it.''

''Yes, Finnian,'' she nods, ''he owns a bunch of sub and dom training schools, I know they've taken in several patients with extreme cases into their own home for more intimate training, and they've only shown excellent results.''

''Yeah, I know, but they only take doms in.'' But now that she mentions it, I would want Ossian to be with someone I know, and I think they would be perfect. All three of them are level-five doms.

''I honestly don't think a man like Finnian will look the other way if you show him these test results, he's known for taking on challenges.''

''Dr!'' a young man knocks before entering, panting. ''It's Ossian, he's gone!''

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

''Hey, baby,'' I stick my head into the office, before approaching his desk. I put the take-out boxes in front of him. 

''Why are you limping?'' he asks, eyes darkening. ''Hendrix and I had some fun this morning before he left for Washington,'' I smirk.

''I missed it!?''

I lean in and kiss his pout away before I rest on the leather couch in front of the two desks. ''How's work?"

We're interrupted by my ringing phone.

''Sorry, baby, It's Ansel.''

''Tell him, his partner is waiting for him at the office,'' he grumbles.

''Hey, Ans, where are you? I brought you guys lunch-''

'' _Finnian, I need your help, meet me at my place_!'' He hangs up the phone.

''What's wrong?''

''He said to meet him at his place, Onyx, I think it's something serious!''

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

The two men burst into the apartment. Both the doms gazes land on him. They don't take their eyes off of him for a second. This is good; they like him.

I keep rubbing my hand over Ellis' back, comforting him as he holds on to the sleeping boy for dear life.

Emrys enters the lounge with a tray of coffee mugs; he places it on the coffee table before joining us on the couch. ''What's going on!?'' Onyx speaks.

''Ossian came home all hysteric about Ansel sending him to a mental hospital, he tried to lock himself in his room, we wouldn't let him, and then he just collapsed, I held him untill he fell asleep,'' he explains handing Finnian the file with Ossian's test results, I can tell he's trying to be strong for Ellis. I grab his hand, gently kissing it in comfort.

''Who is he?''

''He's Ellis' foster brother, I take him under my care when he's in town. A week ago, he had a violent outburst on a man trying to mug him. Almost beat the guy into a coma.'' 

''What the hell is this!?'' Finnian's voice booms as he starts pacing the room.

''He was never tested. He made up his classification, claiming to be a low-level sub, but he's actually a five. Nobody knew.''

''How is this kid not in a mental hospital!? These test results are extremely concerning, Ansel, the worst I've seen!"

Emrys flinches, ''It's my fault.''

I turn my head towards the boy, ''What do you mean?'' Onyx pulls him to his lap, comforting him.

''He's been filming movies nonstop for the past five years followed by hectic promotional tours. I had no idea, I should've seen it,'' he shakes his head as tears burn his eyes.

''Don't you blame yourself for this, sweetheart, his school is at fault for this.''

''I know a place in Vegas-'' Finnian speaks up.

''NO!'' Ellis yells.

''Ellis!'' I warn. The boy ducks. I grab his chin, forcing him to look at my stern gaze. He breaks into another set of tears, ''I'm sorry, Finnian!'' I know he does not want to let go of Ossian, but I pull him into my lap anyway, he needs it.

Difficult for anyone to be cross with the innocent boy, Finnian forgives him immediately, ''It's okay, sweetheart.''

'' _We_ would like it to be someone _we_ know and trust, and he can't be in an institution since he is a public figure, the risk of highly private information about him leaking to the press is huge. The doctors also think intimate training will benefit him more,'' I explain.

''It will,'' Finnian agrees.

''You want us to take him in?'' Onyx asks, finally figuring it out.

''Yes,'' I answer without blinking. ''You guys are the only people I trust, and you're also the best trainers I know.''

They look at each other, having one of their silent conversations. Finnian hands Onyx the file to look over.

''I know that you haven't taken in a sub before, and this is huge for me to ask of you guys, but the judge will decide where to send him if I don't come up with something appropriate for him.''

''We'll take him,'' Onyx decides on the spot. Finnian nods, ''Ansel, you're family, we'll do anything for you and the boys. look, I will go through his results with a team at the school and try to figure out a plan for him, we also need to inform Hendrix about this, I'll get back to you tomorrow.'''

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

''Common, Ossian,'' Emrys gets out and holds the car door open for me.

''No.''

''Ossian!" Ansel's voice is firm.

''NO!''

''Ossian, please,'' Ellis grabs my arm gently, making me meet his sad eyes. Damnit. I huff as I get out of the car. We follow Ansel into the huge mansion where two men, both doms, stand waiting by the giant entrance; they approach us with giant grins. They excitedly greet Ellis and Emrys with hugs. I ignore how good looking they are as I hide behind Ansel and his enormous muscles.

When it turns quiet again, Ansel clears his throat, ''Ossian,'' he pulls me in front of him.

''I'm Finnian," The blonde one introduces himself with a kind smile.

''I'm Onyx," Onyx is just as big as Ansel, with piercing blue eyes that contrasts beautifully with his dark brown hair.

''And' I'm leaving,'' I turn on my heels, but a firm hand on my neck stops me. ''Stay!'' Ansel barks.

''Emrys and Ellis will show you to your room, where you'll change your clothes into the attire we've prepared for you on the bed, we got your size from Ansel, so it should fit."

I get ready to give them a piece of my mind, but Ellis quickly grabs my hand and leads me upstairs, I groan as we enter the nice bedroom, Emrys puts my bags on the floor before starting to take off my clothes. When I'm naked, he grabs the leather jockstrap laid out on the bed. I frown at it as I get ready to protest, but one look from him makes me shut my mouth.

''How did your ass get plumper!?'' He grumbles as he tries to pull the jockstrap over my ass. Ellis giggles at us from the bed. ''Good Lord!'' He pants when it finally pulls up. I smirk not wanting to make this easier for him at all. He smacks me on my ass before reaching for the leather harness. ''Ow! What was that for!?''

''You know why, brat,'' he mumbles as he puts the harness on me. Next are the leather ankle and wrist cuffs. ''Are they taking me to a club?''

Emry's sighs, ''no, lovey. I think this is what you'll be wearing while you're here. We wore something similar at Chestworth.''

''WHAT!? Everyone can literally see my ass!'' He ignores my outburst. When the cuffs are on, Emrys drags me to the bed and make me lay between the couple. ''Ossian, please give this a chance.''

I look away. ''I don't need thi-''

''How can you say that after everything that has happened!?''

My face turns red in shame, ''sorry,''

Ellis grabs my hand and pulls it to his mouth, giving it a small kiss, ''you're going to get better here, Ossian.'' He says.

"Ellis, I demand that you design me a better attire!"

He giggles, ''no, you look good.''

I pout.

A knock on the door is followed by Ansel entering, ''It's time for us to go, boys,''

''NO!''

''Ossian!'' Ansel approaches me, ''please, sweetheart-''

''I don't want to be here!''

''As we said, you're going to get better, baby,'' Emrys hugs me, followed by Ellis wrapping his arms around me. When they pull away, Ansel pulls me in for his own hug; I cling on to him like a koala. The giant muscle man lifts me and carries me down the stairs. ''Finnian, Onyx, and Hendrix are family, I trust them with my life. We'll be visiting you, sweetheart."

Finnian comes up to us and practically has to tear me away from the big dom. When he finally gets a hold of me, I scream, "LET ME GO!" I fight him with all my strength, but this past week has been exhausting, and I'm not as strong as usual. I scream bloody murder as he sits us down on the floor. He restrains me with his arms, making me even angrier. When I see that tears are running down Ellis' cheeks as he's carried out by Ansel - everything turns black again. I can feel myself screaming, but I can't hear a sound. - I'm so far away.

When the screaming stops and my breathing starts stuttering; I notice Finnian's low voice is talking to me, I can't hear what he's saying, all I know is that it calms me, and lulls me into sleep.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I managed to write another chapter. Not the happiest with this one, I don't really know why - maybe this hot ass weather is doing something to my brain - listen, it's not supposed to get this hot in the part of the world where I live - my poor body is not used to this. CLIMATE CHANGE IS REAL.  
> I hope at least ya'll will enjoy this chapter :) 
> 
> Love, WLI.

  
He keeps his head buried in Finnian's neck. His fingers curl into the fabric of his black shirt, holding on for dear life.

''He's beautiful,'' Finnian says, running his hand through his soft curls.

He really is.

''He smells incredible, and his eyes are just-''

''We have to be careful, Finnian,'' I interrupt him. Finnian is one of the most sensitive doms I know, he can get attached quick, especially to his students - that's where Hendrix and I come in. We have not had our own sub stay with us in our own home like this. But I know that's not the only thing making Finnian feel something deep for Ossian, this boy is different - even I can feel it.

''I... I know,'' he says. I study his beautiful hazel eyes before I lean in for a kiss. The boy stirs awake, making us both pull back.

''You feeling better, honey?''

His eyes go round at Finnian's voice, he pushes himself off his lap and crawls to the other side of the large L-couch. He looks between us, breathing hard like a frightened little puppy.

''We need to talk, Ossian.''

The boy crosses his arms and narrows his eyes at him. ''Come here, pup,'' Finnian reaches out and manages to grab his ankle before he's pulling him towards him. He places him on the floor between his legs. We're testing him, seeing if he's going to kneel without command. The little brat scoffs and sits on his ass.

''Not all high-level subs are the same, every level has its own spectrum. We will figure out your individual needs, what you enjoy, and what you don't enjoy during your training, and as we get to know you and your body. We have gone through your case with a team at the school, and we want to start you off slow. You'll experience for the first time what life between a sub and his doms will look like. You are ours, we are yours. We own your papers-''

The boy grimaces as he tries to crawl away like he's bored with the conversation. I want to laugh. Finnian pulls out a leash and attaches to his harness. ''Get it off of me, blondie!'' I almost burst out laughing, but a look from Finnian makes me shut my mouth.

''You will address us by sir, little boy! The staff you will treat with respect. We have two new people joining that will be assisting with your care. You will be sleeping in our room, but the room where you first got changed will be your room, you may go in there during quiet time or free time, it's your space, you're allowed to do with whatever you please. We choose what you wear-''

''Bullshit!''

It takes everything in me to not pull him over my lap. He ignores the boy and continues- ''You will do as we say, and you will obey us-'' he pulls out the collar next, at the sight of it Ossian tries to crawl away, but Finnian has a pretty firm hand on his leash, ''-if you don't follow our orders you will be punished,'' he clicks it around his neck.

''FUCK YOU!''

''Ossian, kneel,'' he demands. The brat snorts and lays on his back this time, he crosses his arms and stares him right in the eyes, ''no!''

Before I know it, my partner has removed the leash and has him over his knees. I can tell the boy is still not taking him seriously. That is until he feels the first blow, his eyes are as wide as I've ever seen them, he's surprised. He was probably expecting the type of spankings Ansel gives him; they work great on Emrys and Ellis but, Ossian needs more.

He kicks his legs but quickly steadies them, we know what he's doing, he's trying to not give us a reaction, such a stubborn boy. He reaches his hands back to try to stop the blows. Finnian grabs his hands and pulls them together until the wrist cuffs click together. They can only be released by one of us, or with a special remote.

"FUCK YOU!"

I go and grab the wooden spoon before handing it to Finnian. He lays it on his plump ass before smacking his right cheek. That does it, the boy screams and kicks his legs, the next smack does not elicit the same reaction, he stays still and determined. ''Let go, honey,'' Finnian urges.

''NO!'' he seethes. Finnian keeps spanking him, hoping to get him to let go, but we both know it's not going to happen, at least not today. When he's done he throws the spoon to the side, Ossian lays over his knees breathing heavily for a few seconds before Finnian pulls him up and sets him on his lap. He looks over the boy, assessing him, as he glances at me a few times. We both can't help but feel sad for him. He places the boy back on the floor, ''kneel, pup!''

He looks up at him defiantly, ''unless you want to get over my knee again I suggest you obey,''

He huffs but gets into position. ''Hendrix is on a business trip in Washington, he'll be home tonight.''

''I know,'' he mumbles.

''What was that?''

''I know, sir,'' he glares.

''That's better. Explain.''

''I've already had background checks on all of you done.''

''You had us checked out?'' I speak up. I'm impressed.

''Of course,'' he says like it's the most obvious thing.

''How?''

''I know a girl. How long do I have to be here, I want to go home.''

''That depends on your progress. You are now a submissive student at Chestworth School for submissive and dominants.''

''NO! NO!'' he shakes his head. ''Ossian-''

''I'm not 20 yet! You have to be 20! And the media! My agent is going to be mad!'' He panics. God, I hate seeing him so distressed.

''No, in rare cases, you might start earlier, depending on the individual. Don't worry, Chestworth ranks the best dom and sub school in the country, It's not uncommon to have celebrities or their kids enrolled in our school. This won't be a big deal in the media, this is normal, every sub and dom goes through with this at least once in their lives.'' Finnian is right, the school has a long waiting list. Parents send in admissions for their kids on the day they're born for a chance to get into the exclusive school once they turn 20.

''But I work, I need to work!'' I can see he's close to a panic attack.

''Shhh, calm down, _Menino_ ,'' I un-clicks the wrist cuffs. I finally get to pull him to my lap, face to face, his legs hanging on either side of my legs. ''Breathe,'' I put his palm over my chest, forcing him to feel my heartbeat. Finnian was right, he smells amazing, subs usually have a sweeter natural scent. Ossian smells fresh and masculine, like a rare, expensive men's soap. ''Good boy,'' I praise when he starts calming down. He looks down, a slight pink taking over his cheeks. _Interesting_.

''I'm gonna be here for two years?'' He asks in a small voice next.

''That depends, mostly on your health, and when we feel like you can make progress attending the school at the campus with other students like Emrys and Ellis did, you will move there. And when you graduate, the school will find you the right dom or doms who will be your main caretakers.''

''What!? No! I don't need that, shit!''

I sigh. ''It's the law for high-level subs.''

''Look at this, pup,'' Finnian holds up an image. ''This is your brain.'' The red dots show the trauma, It's covered in a lot of them. ''Our goal is to make it look similar to this,'' he pulls up a different image belonging to a healthy five-level submissive. ''It's not impossible, I've seen many subs make amazing progress.''

Ossian doesn't answer him, he only stares at the two pictures. I wish I knew what was going on in his mind right now. ''I need to work,'' he whispers loud enough for me to hear.

''That's something Finnian, Hendrix, and I have to talk about some more,'' I tell him.

''How about you go look around the property, we'll find you for dinner in about an hour,'' Finnian suggests. It's a lot of new information, he needs some space and just a bit of time to settle in on his own.

He nods eagerly, glad to finally get away from us. ''Ossian!'' I stop him. ''Stay at the property!'' I warn.

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

This place is kickass. They have a whole ass movie theater, a pool, a gaming room, the biggest fucking library. I'm currently glancing at the golf carts in the biggest fucking backyard with a gorgeous garden, it has a pond as large as a small lake. Woods surround the property. I pull the handle down, slowly opening the door, I almost expect an alarm to go off, but it doesn't. I look down at my attire before I glance to see if there are people around. When I don't see anyone, I run towards the pond.

I'm gently touching the flowering lily pads when my head whips towards the bushes close to the woods, I spot a tiny little thing moving. ''Hey!'' I yell. A small ear sticks out before The puppy runs toward me in bounding steps that almost look like jumps. ''No fucking way!'' his little tongue licks at my out-stretched hand.

''Come here, little guy,'' I pick him up. ''where did you come from? You're just a baby, aren't you,'' I coo. ''You look like an Archie to me, I'm going to name you Archie, that's a badass name. You're quite dirty, aren't you? Must be starving too,''

''Ossian!'' I hear Finnian's voice from the house, the pup freaks out and jumps from my arms as he runs back to the woods. I get ready to run after it, but that's until I feel myself being picked up by Finnian.

''I've been looking all over for you,'' he says as he carries me to the house, I scowl at him not appreciating being carried around like a baby. ''I can walk!''

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

Both the doms take a seat by the large dining room table as two men I have not seen before place the food in front of them before they quietly exit.

''Ossian!'' Finnian points to a pillow by his feet.

I cross my arms. ''Hell no!''

''Ossian!''

''I'm not hungry,'' I mumble. ''You don't have a choice, come here now!'' He has those eyes. The ones he gave me before that awful spanking, fuck that. I get ready to run away. But then I feel my ankle cuffs clicking, making me almost fall. I look back, seeing Onyx holding up a remote. Finnian approaches me before he drags me to his chair.

''NO! NO! NO!'' I chant when he pulls me over his knees. His large hands slap me on my already sore ass. I'm starting to understand why they have me in jockstraps, easier access to my bare fucking ass. This spanking isn't as long as the first one, but it still hurts terribly, ''when I tell you to do something you obey, Ossian.'' He lands four more hard whacks before he places me on the floor. ''Kneel, pup.''

I breathe heavily as I get into position, but I panic when I feel the pillow under my knees. I immediately crawl off it. ''Please, no!''

''Ossian!''

''It's hurting me, please!'' He frowns as he looks at the pillow. Something seems to click in his eyes when we notice Onyx approaching us with a different one, he places it on the floor in front of me. I slowly feel the texture with my hand before sighing in relief, that's much better. "I don't want to eat on the floor,'' I mumble.

''You need it right now, honey,'' he says before shutting me up with a spoon of what looks like chicken and rice. I moan at the taste, ''Wilma is an excellent chef,'' Onyx smiles. Of course, they have a fucking chef. He feeds me a few more spoonfuls before he eats a few bites from his own plate.

I have no idea what he means, I don't need this at all, it's just pissing me the fuck of. ''You know what, fuck this!'' I push my plate forward, it almost falls off the table, but Onyx' quick reflexes stop it. "That's naughty, Ossian!'' Onyx scolds me like I'm a three-year-old. His huge hand lands a few spanks on my ass, I hiss - God it must be so bruised by now. ''You're in time out!'' he says, pulling me closer to him as I sit between his legs, I scoff. What-fucking-ever. I roll my eyes making sure he sees it. He ignores me and goes back to eating.

''Hey, my loves!'' I hear a deep voice. ''Hendrix!'' I hear Finnian's excited voice, ''you're early!'' I see the man's legs approaching him, I hear them kiss, the damn table is preventing me from seeing them. Next, he approaches Onyx, ''hey baby,'' their lips meet. My cheeks heat when I feel my dick twitch.

''And who do we have here?'' The man emits a different kind of dominance, almost making me speechless. He's tall, they all are, but I've never felt as small like I feel in this guy's presence. He's definitely the type of dom who has other doms kneeling by his feet.

''A naughty little boy who tried pushing his plate of the table,'' Onyx answers.

I narrow my eyes at him, ''You're naughty!"

''He's in timeout,'' Onyx adds as he keeps ignoring me.

Hendrix hums. The man has a classically handsome face, eyes similar to Onyx's but mixed with green. He wears dapper clothes specifically tailored to him. He takes off the jacket and places it over the chair at the head of the table before taking his seat. ''I'm done with time out now?'' I look up at Onyx, with a hopeful expression. I hear them laugh, fucking assholes. ''No, _Menino,_ I tell you when your time out is done.''

I wait for a few minutes before I ask again, ''now?'' He raises his eyebrows, ''do I need to get the gag?''

Gag? The thing Ansel makes Emrys wear when he's getting too lippy. I shake my head.

''Words.''

''No!''

''No, what?''

''No, sir!'' If I just behave I might not have to stay here for long, I'm a damn actor, for God's sake, I can probably be out of here in a week. I just need to figure out how a good sub acts, maybe I should take a few notes from Emrys and Ellis.

''Come here, Ossian!'' Finnian finally orders after what felt like an eternity.

I crawl towards the dom and kneel on the pillow. He feeds me the rest of the food. I can feel Hendrix's gaze bore into the side of my head. I ignore him, that'll probably piss him off. It makes me wonder if I can teach Archie to bite doms. "What are you smiling about?'' Finnian asks, amused. ''Nothing,'' I school my expression.

A ringing phone interrupts what he was about to say next, ''Onyx,'' he answers, the simple statement of his name greeting enough, ''I'm on my way,'' he says before hanging up.

''They found-'' he glances at me, ''It's another 10-54.''

 _Possible dead body._ I glare at him, I'm not dumb, I know all the police codes. He pulls on his FBI jacket that somehow makes him look even hotter. He kisses both the doms goodbye. He takes me by surprise when he bends down and kisses my temple, ''behave, _menino travesso_ ,'' he smirks.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm somewhat surprised people are actually reading this - I write for myself first, to get a certain release or a feeling and to better my English and writing - to challenge my learning disability. 
> 
> It's just weird to me how people also get something out of it I guess, I mean, why would someone read this otherwise? Whatever reading this story does for you (hopefully something good) - I'm glad I can do that for you. (Does that make sense? Idk) 
> 
> Anyways, I'm overthinking (sorry). I hope you enjoy this one, gonna start the fourth chapter asap. 
> 
> Stay healthy and safe :)
> 
> Love, WLI

''I've never seen Onyx so soft with anyone. And he makes him laugh, nobody makes Onyx laugh,'' I keep on gushing about Ossian to Hendrix as he runs his large hand through my blonde hair, which reminds me, ''he called me, blondie-'' I chuckle, ''he's such a brat. And those lips of his, so full so kissable. But-'' I sigh, "-he's so angry, filled with so much rage, Hendrix,'' I say dejectedly. I bury my face further in his chest. ''He's going to be fine, Finnian, we'll make sure of it,'' Hendrix says purposefully.

''Who's Archie?'' He asks next.

''Archie?'' I lift my head, puzzled.

''Yeah, I heard him yelling for 'Archie' in the backyard after dinner.''

I hum, ''I don't know.''

''He's been a handful, hasn't he?'' Hendrix smiles as he brushes a strand of hair away from my face.

''You like a handful,'' I laugh.

''That I do,'' he leans in for a deep kiss. ''Maybe we should get him ready for his first night here?''

I nod, ''Let's get our boy.''

"Finnian-"

"I know, I know, but he is _our_ boy, for now anyway."

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

''Alright, Arch, you are clean now, smell better too, like a real gentleman,'' I peck him on his temple before I lift him from the bathtub and lay him on a towel on the floor. I dry him before carrying him to the bed, ''you look exhausted,'' I coo. I lay beside him and open the laptop, ''I need to order you a collar, and a bed, some toys, what more do you need?''

He barks, making my eyes go wide.

''Shhh, you can't do that, Arch,'' I pull him to my chest, ''they're going to hear you!'' I can't believe it at first, but I think he's giving me stern dom eyes. ''Please don't tell me you're a dom. Can dogs even be doms?'' He barks again. ''Archie!'' I whisper yell. The pup licks my face making me giggle. ''Alright, alright, we gotta be quiet,'' I laugh as I pull him back from my face. He lays on my chest, staring at the computer as I add a bunch of stuff for him to our cart. ''Now we just need a collar, maybe we should get matching ones?'' I chuckle at my own joke.

When I notice he's asleep, I carry him to the box in the walk-in closet; I've made it comfortable for him with pillows and blankets, a bowl of water and food I stole from the kitchen. I'm hoping they won't find him here; there's no way they're going to allow me to keep a dog.

As I exit the closet, I hear the buzzer coming from my phone, haven't checked it all day. I scoop it up from my bag and press it to my ear. ''Ossian,'' I answer.

''How's my favorite actor?'' I hear the lively voice belonging to my manager. ''Hey, Nino.''

''You have a tv near you?''

''Ehm, yeah,'' I grab the remote on the bed and turn it on.

''Turn it on to channel 10.''

I do as he says before sitting on the bed, ''It's a celebrity news show. Nino, what's going on?''

''Keep watching.''

I raise the volume, '' _has Ossian Ambrose gone from heartthrob to our new Hollywood bad boy...New york city sheriff's office is investigating an incident a week ago where he beat up a man near a convenience store in Brooklyn... witnesses say that Ambrose lost his cool-''_ I turn off the tv. ''Nino! What the fuck is this!?''

''Wow, wow, calm down! Look, this is a good thing, the agency thought that the bad boy image would be good for your carrier. Every young actor goes through this phase.''

''This is fucking crazy, Nino!''

''Hey, calm down, it's not like we told them you're a level five sub, we didn't want to embarrass you!''

_Embarrass me?_

''What? So I should be embarrassed for being a level five sub?''

''That's not what I meant, It's just high-level subs can be a bit- you know...''

"Wait, you told them about the incident? How much did they pay you guys for the story!?''

''Look, kid - you won't be filming for a while because _you_ got yourself in this mess, to begin with, we need to keep you relevant somehow- oh shit.''

''What?''

''Ehm... Ossian... I have no idea how they got this information-''

I grab the remote and turn on the tv again.

_''...Ambrose is, in fact, a high-level submissive. The source claims he's currently at an institution, finally receiving the appropriate training and help_ _he needs._ _We have reached out to his team for a comment but have not heard back yet-''_

My heart drops.

''No, no, no!''

''Ossian-''

I hang up the phone as I start pacing the room to steady my breathing. I hear the phone go off as text messages blow up my phone.

''Fuck, fuck, fuck,'' I breathe.

I need to get out of here.

I open my bag and put on a pair of black jeans; I don't bother taking off the jockstrap, harness, collar or cuffs before I pull on one of Ansel's hoodies I stole from his closet. It runs down to my knees. When my sneakers are on, I climb out of the window. I jump towards the outside rooftop covering the outdoor lounge area.

When I'm finally on the ground, I run.

I run into the woods where I found Archie. And I don't stop. I try so hard to focus on anything, but my brain fogs up, and thoughts go nowhere at all. It's not until it starts to rain that I stop. My eyes whip from the trees, dark sky, the rain, the mud. Suddenly everything is so clear; I can see every detail and feel every feeling. My mom, the hits, the torture, crawling in the mud, the smell of rain, Ellis, the gunshots, the escape.

_''If we do this, nothing in the whole universe will be impossible, Ellis.''_

_''Nothing?''_

_''Nothing. Not even flowers on the moon.''_

I sink to my knees, my fists clenched and the nails digging deeply into the palms of my hand, I don't stop the tears this time, I just let them out. A scream from deep within forces it's way from my mouth; it is as if my soul has freed a monster.

But the familiar smell of the fancy overpriced fabric softener Emrys uses suddenly wafts through the pleasant wind, the smell of the breakfast Ansel makes us every morning, and the blueberry muffins he bakes when one of us is feeling sad, the new fabric Ellis excitedly comes home with. The fancy custom made wedding chocolate I steal from Emrys when he's wrapping the sweet candy for another client. It smells like _home._ I bury my face into the hoodie; eyes closed inhaling deeply as if each breath is going to be the last one. It calms me.

Imanage to stand on my wobbly legs; the rain has stopped. I can see some light coming from the distance, must be a house or hopefully a nearby town.

It turns out to be a diner in the middle of nowhere. It's thankfully pretty late, and there's not a lot of people in it. I decide to still keep my head down as I enter and sit on a stool by the counter.

''Well, ya look like shit.''

''A beer,'' I try. He raises his eyebrows, ''please?'' The large man laughs a hearty laugh. ''No can do, little sub, do you have a dom I can call for you?''

I scowl. ''No!'' I cross my arms. He hums before he leaves and then returns, placing a basket of fries and a glass of milkshake in front of me. I offer him a small smile before I take a sip of the delicious cold, creamy drink. ''I'm, Tag, you just call for me if you need anything,'' he says before he starts cleaning up a few tables.

''Hey.''

I look up, meeting concerned, kind eyes. I look him up and down. He's tall, lean body with gorgeous brown puppy eyes. He's definitely a sub. I pull my best charming Ossian smile, ''can I buy you a drink?'' I need to get laid, that'll probably make me feel better. Being surrounded by three hot gorgeous doms for hours has made my dick act up all day.

He laughs. ''I knew you smelled like trouble,'' he says, taking a seat on the stool beside me. I narrow my eyes at him; that's when I notice the bag. ''Where you heading?''

''That's confidential. I just stopped for a bathroom break, spilled my takeout all over my shirt.''

''So, I caught your eye?'' I say cheekily. He rolls his eyes playfully. ''Can you at least tell me your name, brown eyes?''

''Beniel,'' he says, stealing a few fries from my basket.

''Well, Beniel, Can we skip this part and just have awesome sex, you have a car?''

''I don't know how you make that sound so charming,'' he says amused, ''but, no. I have a boyfriend.''

''Great, where is he? I'm down for a threesome.''

He chuckles, finding me entertaining.

''Hey, little sub, may I take a look at your collar? It's a really nice one, thinking about getting one for my boy,'' Tag approaches me. I'm suspicious, but I pull down the hoodie anyways, revealing the leather collar. He doesn't touch it, only looks at it. ''Gorgeous, your dom must really care about you, getting you such a nice collar. Thank you for letting me see it."

I pull the hoodie back up. Tag, look towards the exit, and nods. The man that enters stares at me with eyes boring into my soul. ''Fuck.'' He holds up a picture, looking at me, then the picture. ''Thank you for your call, Tag, Mr. Chestworth, will give you a call.''

 _Mr. Chestworth_. I'm in so much trouble.

I give Tag a betrayed look, ''It's going to be fine, little sub.''

The large muscle man lifts me from the stool and throws me over his shoulder. I punch his back, trying to get down to no avail. I notice Beniel just starring at me with surprised eyes as we exit the diner. ''LET ME GO!'' he opens the car door, I stop screaming when I feel his giant palm land a bunch of hard whacks on my ass. ''Behave, boy!'' he says sternly. I stop fighting him as I look at him in shock. He pulls the seatbelt on me before he gets in the driving seat.

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

When the strange man lifts me out of the car I notice, Beniel parked behind us. I give him a confused look. ''Ossian!'' I hear Finnian from the giant mansion entrance. ''Look! I'm sorry, okay! No more spankings! The big buffoon already did it! Tell them!'' I yell as I try to get away from his hold. The man sets me down in front of the two doms. I gulp when I see their angry expressions. ''March!'' Finnian points towards the stairs.

"But-"

He grabs my bicep before he drags me upstairs and then to what I assume is their bedroom. The huge bed is even bigger than the one Ansel, Emrys, and Ellis have.

I jump when I feel Finnian taking off my hoodie. ''We need to wash this.''

''NO-''

''Excuse me!?''

''Sorry, I please don't wash the hoodie- just the uhm- I-''

His face softens.

''Can Emrys wash it?'' I finally manage to say.

''I'll make sure of it,'' he nods.

''Thank you.''

He doesn't say anything else as he leads me to the big shower. I notice the bathtub is full, surrounded by candles. They must have been busy, I feel kinda bad.

I'm confused when he starts taking off his own clothes - I suck in a sharp breath as his shirtless torso is exposed. ''Strip!'' he demands. I do - I can't take off the rest of my clothes any faster. I blush when I realize my dick is hard. I move to cover it with my hand. ''Don't!'' He grabs my hand and turns me around, removing the collar and cuffs. Next, I let him wash my hair with the nice smelling shampoo.

''Come,'' he gets into the huge bathtub when he's done cleaning me up. I step into it before I slide down into the warm water, I feel him grab me and pull me between his knees. My eyes widen when I feel his huge hard dick pressed against my back. We sit quietly for a while, his chest rising and falling against me. I don't feel uncomfortable - the opposite. This is really nice, the smell isn't too sweet, which often makes my head hurt, but warm, woody and citrusy.

''Who was that?'' I finally gather the courage to ask.

''His name is Jedrik, but he goes by Jed, he will be handling your security. He came right on time - just when we figured out that you were gone. Beniel is your therapist-'' my whole body stiffens, Finnain tightens his hold on me, ''-they're the two new people we told you about, they're assisting with your care. Hendrix is settling them in right now.''

''I DON'T NEED A FUCKING THERAPIST!''

I expect him to spank me for that outburst, but he doesn't. He hums as he plays with my hair, it calms my racing heart immediately. ''Ansel called, he told us that the media found out what happened, is that why you ran, sweetheart?''

''NO!'' I lie as I try to get away from his hold, but he won't let me. ''Shhh, Ossian! I got you!'' I kick and scream and fight for what feels like an eternity until the tears just burst. My walls, the walls that make me strong, that make me Ossian the actor, that hold me up just collapse. ''I got you, my boy,'' he turns me around, face to face. I press my head to his chest as he strokes my back softly.

He begins to hum again, making my breathing slow down. The silent tears stop, leaving only their wet tracks down my face. The beautiful humming makes my eyelids heavier and heavier untill they finally drop.


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to add some new tags. Remember, if something in the tags triggers you, please stop reading this story here.
> 
> So I found out I didn't get into my third semester at my Uni since I failed a very important test last semester. This means I'm not going to receive any money from the government - and therefore, I'm not gonna be able to pay rent for my student apartment. (we get paid to study where I live) Gonna try to charm my way into the next semester anyways with one of the school counselors in a few days. Writing this chapter has definitely been a good distraction from my life falling apart. I hope ya'll had a fantastic week! 😂 
> 
> Enjoy this one, and thanks for listening to my first world problems. This chapter includes my second time ever writing smut. 😏 
> 
> Stay safe and healthy during these times.
> 
> Love, WLI.

I dry his hair with the towel, careful not to wake him up. Next, I grab a fresh pair of jockstraps and put it on him before I carry him to the bedroom. Hendrix is standing by the window, he's on the phone speaking intensely. I tuck the boy into the bed. Thankfully Onyx already changed the sheets to 'Ossian approved' ones. ''How was he?'' I hear Hendrix ask as he walks up behind me.

''He had another outburst, but I could tell the bath was good for him. It calmed him down. Who were you talking to?''

''Selik.''

Selik is his friend from University. They studied law together and ended up opening their own firm.

''I don't trust his agency, Finnian, I just have a bad feeling.''

''What are you doing, Hendrix?'' I turn around, giving him a disapproving look.

''Just... investigating.''

''No, that's not our job, we don't get involved in that.''

''Our job is to protect him, and that's what I'm doing,'' he counters.

I'm a bit surprised. He's never reacted this way towards a submissive he just met. Hendrix is a very intense and strict man, he's wary of people and they need to earn his trust which isn't easy at all. But when he does connect with someone he becomes protective and feels deeply for them.

I grab his chin before leaning for a kiss, ''hold him,'' I say when I pull back.

''What?''

''Get your hiney into bed and hold him,'' I order.

''I'm not sure I like this new bossy tone of yours,'' he mumbles as he climbs into the bed. He pulls Ossian towards him making his whole form visibly relax.

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

_''On today's video, I'm going to be explaining the top ten basic rules to how to be a good submissive for your dominant. My mistress always says-''_

''Ugh,'' I close the laptop. Archie gives me a disapproving look. ''Don't give me that look. Her voice is annoying. That's like the tenth video, and why do they all have to be so boring!?''

''Ossian!''

''Shit!'' I grab the puppy and put him in the walk-in closet before closing the door behind him.

I hear a knock before Finnian's pops his head in. ''What are you doing!? You're supposed to be down for breakfast, Hendrix is waiting for you!''

''Sorry.''

''Crap,'' he says when his phone starts to ring, ''I have to go, behave,'' he says with a pointed look before he leaves.

I make sure Archie is fine before I leave for the dining room. When I enter I notice Beniel and Jedrik are already here sipping on coffees as they enjoy the nice spread of breakfast served in front of them. Onyx and Finnian already went to work for a few hours.

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

''Ossian! Are you asking for a spanking?'' is the first thing that comes out of my mouth when I see him, he gives me a glare before starring me right in the eyes as he slowly walks to a chair and takes a seat. ''Morning,'' he says to Beniel and Jedrik as he keeps ignoring me.''Good morning,'' they answer back in unison. He winks at Beniel who's sitting in front of him making the other sub roll his eyes at him.

I stand from my chair and approach the boy, I lift him making him squeal.

''NO!''

I return to my seat and sit him on my lap. ''Where did I tell you to be at 9 am sharp?''

''Dining room,'' he crosses his arms with a pout.

''And where did you go instead?''

''My room.''

''When I tell you to do something you obey - I will not hesitate to spank you right here and now In front of everyone. This is your only and final warning.''

His whole face heats up. I notice him glancing at Jed who's reading a newspaper. Beniel is writing stuff down in his notebook as he takes a bite of his waffles. I grab a spoonful of the scrambled eggs and press it against Ossian's lips, hoping he'll take a bite. He pushes it away, ''I can feed myself!''

''You lost that privilege when you decided to be naughty and push your plate of the table at dinner.''

''This is bullshit!'' He yells as he tries to get off my lap. The boy isn't weak, he's a strong one - but I'm stronger, It isn't easy but I manage to restrain his arms as he kicks and screams.

''LET ME GO!''

''Not until you calm down, sweetheart.''

''NO!''

He fights for a good fifteen minutes before I decide to turn him over my knee. I'm not spanking him, but the change of position does make him stop. He's panting hard as I rub his back gently.

''Are you ready to eat now?'' I ask.

''FUCK YOU!''

Beniel chokes on his coffee, I glance at him to make sure he's okay. Jed is thankfully by his side helping him.

''Alright,'' I grab his wrists and make sure the cuffs click together.

''No! No!''

I start spanking his pert ass, ''this is not how you get what you want, little boy!'' he squirms and kicks a little bit, but he's determined to not give me too big of a reaction. Onyx and Finnian had a similar experience with him. ''Let go, honey,'' I urge.

''NO!''

When his ass is a nice shade of cherry red I lift him and carry him to the corner, I set him down, He looks at me and scoffs before sitting on his ass. He hisses as his red cheeks press down on the hardwood floor.

I walk back to my seat, but I make sure to keep an eye on him to make sure he's still in the corner and hasn't escaped.

''Sir?''

My gaze turns towards the other sub in the room.

''Just wanted to ask when we're having the meeting?''

''When Onyx and Finnian get home, probably after lunch, you okay?'' I ask.

''Uhm, yeah, sorry,'' he blushes.

''No problem, bud.''

''I'm done with time out now?'' I hear a voice from the corner. I bite my lip from laughing as I try to ignore the boy. I can see Jed and Ben are both doing the same. I finish up my coffee before I decide he's had enough. He lets me feed him this time with no complaints. ''We're having our first training today,'' I inform him.

''I don't need training,'' he mumbles.

''You don't?''

He shakes his head.

''I guess we'll see.''

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

''Attend!'' I order as he follows me into the home office. He looks at me confused.

He doesn't know? I approach him, ''attend is a military position. Feet and ankles together,'' I point to his feet. ''Arms by your side, back straight and eyes in front of you.''

He does what I say gracefully, ''good boy,'' I praise. He blushes as he looks down, ''Eyes up,'' I remind him, I can't help the tiny smile that tickles my lips at his flushed cheeks. I sit down behind my desk and let him stand for a few minutes.

''Kneel!'' He goes down on his knees and gets into position. ''Relax your shoulders, eyes down.''

I go through a few emails before I make him practice a few more positions, the only one he seems to know is kneeling. Most of these positions you learn in high school. Ansel told me his agency had him homeschooled, they supposedly hired someone to teach him on his movie sets and his tours. Must have been a horrible teacher - if there even was one. I have him kneeling again, I'm noticing he gets bored quick which results in him getting out of position.

''Crawl,'' I point to my feet. He scowls but he does what I say. ''Spread your knees and legs as wide as possible, feet together, push your chest out, hands behind your head fingers locked.''

''Beautiful,'' I breathe. He blushes again, which I'm indeed enjoying. I grab a hold of his dick covered in his leather jockstraps. His eyes are wide, ''this is mine,'' I tell him. ''That means your doms control it-'' I pull the device out of the drawer.

''What is that!?''

''This is a cock cage,''

''Legs together,'' I pull down the jockstrap as I grab his semi-hard cock. He whimpers but doesn't say anything else. ''This needs to be limp for me to put it on.''

''I don't want it!''

''That's not for you to decide, my boy. Don't worry it does not hurt - can just become a little uncomfortable sometimes,'' I say as I stroke his cock, ''please,'' he moans. I keep going but I stop as he's just about to cum, ''not yet!''

He growls but shuts up when It earns his ass a spank, ''be a good boy and don't move your hands. I'm going to keep doing this, then stop, then do it all over again until you beg me to finish this,'' I say as I keep edging him. After fifteen minutes, his cheeks are flushed and tears pool his eyes.

He's absolutely gorgeous.

''Please, Hendrix!'' He begs, his voice has become hoarse.

I spank him again making him hiss. ''Is that how you address me?''

''No, No, sir.''

''That's better.''

''Please let me cum, sir!''

''Hmm,'' I tease, ''I don't know.''

''Please, sir, I'll be good.''

I laugh, ''you're a brat, Ossian, It's in your nature to be a bit naughty.''

''I'll be a good brat, sir!''

I laugh again, making him grin charmingly.

''Please sir,'' he whimpers as I begin stroking him faster, driving him to a frenzy. I grab the towel I had prepared from my desk, ''cum,'' I order as I hold it in front of his dick, making sure cum does not splutter all over the desk. He screams in bliss as his whole form shakes, he collapses on to the floor.

I gently clean him up with a fresh wet cloth covered in soap before I put the cage on his limp cock. Finally, I pull up the jockstrap.

''Ossian?''

I'm concerned when I don't get an answer, I look at his face, ''are you under?''

When I don't get an answer I immediately pick him up and sit him on my knees, I look him over, his eyes are glazed staring straight. I press a button on the desk. ''Walt, can you bring me some aftercare snacks, please?''

''Of course, sir.''

I turn back to the boy, ''that was beautiful, Ossian, such a good boy, my good boy,'' I tell him as I sit him face to face, he rests his head on my chest.

I use a straw to make him drink the juice Walt brings up. I feed him a few strawberries and dark chocolate. It isn't long until I start hearing his small little snores. I pull a blanket over him, I don't want to let go of him yet, so I let him sit with me as I work and go through a few emails. It isn't until about 40 minutes later I hear Onyx enter.

''Hendrix!''

I look up seeing my boyfriend with a giant smirk on his face. He picks up his phone and takes a photo. ''Adorable.''

''Is it already time for lunch?''

''No, It's being served in about 30 minutes, how did he do?''

''He was perfect.''

''Let me tuck him into bed,'' he approaches me.

''No!''

He looks at me with raised eyebrows, ''you possessive bastard,'' he laughs. I give him an Ossian worthy scowl.

''He went under,'' I explain making his eyes widen.

''That's amazing! And he didn't freak out over the cock cage?''

''No, I put it on him when he was under. He only had one episode during breakfast,'' I stare at his tired eyes. ''Onyx, I want you in bed early, tonight.''

''Can't, I might have to go in again,'' he looks tense, he definitely needs something, which reminds me. ''Take him,'' I say. 

He does not hesitate, ''come here, _Menino_ ,'' he grabs him before resting with him on one of the leather couches. He sighs in content as he scents him.

He's acting differently. Onyx is someone people describe as cold. That's easy to become in his line of work, but the ones closest to him know that's just him on the surface. He can be almost as sensitive as Finnian, the difference is, that Onyx never shows it, not like he's doing right now. I'm concerned about him.

''Tell me about the case.''

''You know the two teenagers who went missing last week?''

I nod.

''They found the girl's body yesterday at a motel. The boy was found in a lake by a fisherman early this morning. Another couple went missing from a camping site today, we think we're dealing with a possible serial killer.''

I sigh. ''This one affected you differently,'' I point out gently.

''He was Ossian's age,'' he says as his hold on the boy tightens. _Oh_. ''They were just going on a hike.''

''How's Ansel handling it.'' 

''Better than I am. I remember how he was when we had similar cases during the time he got together with the boys. He's gotten a lot better at handling it. I never really understood it, but I do now,'' he says, gently brushing Ossian's curls. ''Hendrix, I don't know what this boy is doing to me.'' I watch as the cold mask he puts on slowly crumble and raw emotions taking over his face. 

I join them on the couch, pulling them both to me.

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

''Don't want to eat that,'' he whines as he pushes the plate forward. He's on his own seat which he was excited about, but he's being a little brat. ''He looks tired,'' Beniel mumbles to me.

''He just had a nap,'' I explain as I take a bite of the pasta salad.

''Ossian! Sit up! Elbows of the table. We need to work on your atrocious table manners,'' Hendrix says.

The boy looks like he's about to have a tantrum any minute now. He yawns and rubs his eyes. He did not appreciate being woken up from his nap. ''Hendrix, how long did he nap for?''

''About an hour.''

I hum as I watch the boy slowly fall back asleep on his chair before waking himself up.

When he's finally out I grab him and sit him on my lap, resting his head on my chest. ''The hospital said that he used to nap for at least two hours,'' I remind them.

''Wait was it really two hours?'' Onyx raises his eyebrows.

''His outbursts alone must take a lot of his energy, but this is common in neglected subs. We've noticed that they need more rest during their training at the school,'' Beniel speaks up. ''We should add naps into his schedule.''

I nod in agreement, ''I think you're right.''

''He's gonna hate that,'' Onyx says making us chuckle.

''Well, since Onyx needs to get back to work soon, why don't we just start the meeting now,'' Hendrix decides. ''Jed, you did a walkthrough on the property?''

''Yeah, I have some concerns about the woods,'' Jed says, ''I'm thinking of getting a few guards to oversee the property.''

''Yes, definitely, anything to ensure his safety,'' Hendrix says. ''He dropped today.''

''Wait really?'' Beniel asks surprised.

''We went through the basics, the positions, he was a good boy so I rewarded him with an orgasm. I did edge him for about 20 minutes.''

''That is amazing. It usually takes weeks, maybe months for subs like him to go under,'' I say.

Hendrix smiles, looking proud of himself, making me roll my eyes fondly.

''I'm definitely going to look into it, I'll ask him about it during our session today,'' Beniel decides.

''Does this mean we can already start trying to get him under to his little space?'' Onyx asks making me almost giddy with excitement.

''Yes, we need to do that as soon as possible, little space this early in his recovery will definitely make it easier in the long run - I'll set up the age playroom after the meeting!''

''Finnian you're such a daddy,'' Onyx teases. I roll my eyes. I can just imagine what an adorable Little he is. Probably very mischievous, but still adorable.

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

''I really don't need therapy, Ben,'' I tell him as I enter the room. I'm surprised. I was expecting there to be a couch, maybe a boring painting and beige walls. Instead, I walk into two bean bags, flat screen tv with a bunch of games neatly placed on a bookshelf. Cool posters hang on the walls. ''I heard you like video games. I had it set up for us this morning,'' he smiles.

''We're not doing therapy?'' I ask excitedly as I jump on to one of the bean bags. He hands me one of the game controls. ''We're going to talk, but that doesn't mean we have to make it boring,'' he says as he joins me in front of the tv.

''Fuck yeah!''

''Language!''

I roll my eyes. ''I see you're wearing clothes,'' he says as he starts a game of fifa.

''Yeah,'' I say. I was allowed to wear clothes that Finnian picked out for me over my usual attire. Red short Adidas shorts and a white hoodie. I did not make it easy on him and he definitely had to spank my ass a few times for me to get into the outfit. But I'm just happy I get to wear something that isn't just leather. Especially right now.

''I heard you went under today."

''Yeah,''

''How did it feel?''

''You've never gone under?''

''I have, but it's different for everyone.''

''It was better than weed,'' I say.

''What!?''

''Yeah, I really thought I was floating, man.''

''You do drugs a lot?''

I snort, ''not a lot, just sometimes,'' I shrug, ''what? You want to try?'' I grin.

''No!''

I giggle at his horrified expression.

''Do you drink?''

''Yeah.''

''How!?''

''Fake ID, everyone's got one- wait, you're not telling this to the doms, right!?''

''What you and I talk about inside these four walls stays between us unless it has to do with your safety or something that's hindering your recovery.''

''I'm not doing drugs right now, okay!''

''I know you're not- HEY!''

''SCORE!" I cheer. "I'm really bad at this game, which means you must be horrible,'' I laugh as I shift uncomfortably on the bean bag.

"You okay?"

"Hendrix put my dick in chastity. Can't fucking get hard."

He laughs, "I remember the good old cock cage from school."

"It sucks," I mumble.

''You'll get used to it. So who do you usually play video games with?''

''My brother, Ellis. He's really good at this one specifically.''

''Oh, you live with him?''

''Yeah, and his boyfriends.''

''What does he do?''

''Fashion designer,'' I smile. ''He designs most of my red carpet stuff.''

''Must be a talented guy. You close?''

''Yeah.''

I look away as I start to feel tears sting my eyes. My stupid emotions have been all over the place. I bite my lip to keep from crying. Beniel doesn't say anything which I'm grateful for. ''I felt like I needed to protect him from the moment I met him.''

''Met him?''

''I met him in my seventh foster home.''

''Oh, my boyfriend grew up in the foster care system too, I know it isn't easy. He thankfully got adopted by a nice family when he was thirteen.''

That's how old I was when we escaped. The tunnel, the trees, gunshots.

_''Next time we kill him, do you understand, boy!?''_

_''You touch him I'll fucking kill you!''_

_''Have it your way! Ken, bring me the whip.''_

''NO! NO!'' I scream.

''OSSIAN! SHHHH, I GOT, I GOT YOU!''

''NO DON'T HURT ME!''

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

I'm setting up the age play room with Jed when we hear screaming. ''I think he's having another outburst,'' I say as we exit the room and run towards the therapy room. When we enter, the boy is thrashing on the floor kicking and screaming. Poor Beniel is holding him down, trying to keep him from hurting himself. Jed takes a hold of Ossian's legs as I grab his arms, restraining them and pull him between my legs.

''DON'T HURT ME PLEASE!''

''Ossian! It's me, Finnian! We're not going to hurt you, sweetheart.''

I don't know how much of my words he hears over all his screaming.

"ELLIS! ELLIS!"

"Ellis is safe he's with Ansel and Emrys," I tell him gently.

"PLEASE HELP ME!"

"Shhhh, I got you, Ossian, you're safe, honey."

It isn't after thirty minutes of him screaming I get really worried, ''Sir, maybe he needs to be sedated, he's going to make himself sick,'' Beniel says.

I nod, ''Get it ready for me, Ben!'' I tell him.

He nods, grateful for the order.

Jed and I decide to give him a few more minutes before we sedate him, I only want the sedative to be the last option. I start humming for him until he finally stops.

''Shh, I got you,''

When Beniel enters with the sedative he stops in his tracks before he sighs in relief at the finished episode. He joins us on the floor.

''Beniel, you okay?'' I ask.

He nods.

"Can you tell us what triggered it?"

''Yeah, I mentioned that Samael also grew up in foster care, and then he just...''

''Hey, It's okay,'' Jed pulls him to his side.

''This was definitely his biggest episode yet, but it wasn't out of rage, It was out of fear, I can still feel him trembling,'' I say with a sad smile as I look him over, he's staring straight at the wall.

''Ossian, sweetheart,''

He looks up when he hears me call his name. ''Finnian?''

''Yeah, it's me.''

''What happened?''

''You don't remember?''

''Did I blackout?''

''I think you did.''

''I'm sorry! I- I didn't hurt anyone!?'' He starts to panic.

''No, no, you didn't!''

''You sure!?''

''I am,'' I assure him.

''Beniel?'' He moves towards him.

''I'm fine, troublemaker.''

Ossian attacks him into a hug, ''I'm sorry.''


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, holy shit! I just realized this story has over 1000 hits, what the fuck? I don't usually pay attention to that stuff, but damn, that's a first for me. Thank you, and I hope yall are enjoying this so far. 
> 
> My ADD brain did something bad and started writing a new story. I told myself I was not going to write anything before I finished this one. I'm going to do my best to focus mainly on this story (Don't worry). 
> 
> Age play is not really ''my thing,'' but I decided to include it in this story to challenge myself, and you know what? I ended up enjoying it more than I thought I would. I love baby Ossian; I want like ten of him. So yeah, keep in mind that this chapter contains Age play, if that's not your thing, I suggest you stop reading here. 
> 
> On a personal note, I did not manage to charm my way into the next semester; I honestly don't know why I was so shocked, I mean the uni apparently have rules in place for stuff like that. BUT THANK GOD they had some courses open for late admissions, so I might be studying history in September. Don't be surprised If I end up writing a fanfic about some hot Vikings or something. 
> 
> And again, please stay safe and healthy during these times. I just read that the second wave might have hit Germany and Belgium. I am praying for yall. 
> 
> Love, WLI.

  
  
  
''Hell no, I'm not wearing a diaper, Finnian!'' He scowls as Onyx dries his curls with a towel.

''Alright, I'll give you two choices, and you have to pick one, diaper, or the soother,'' I hold the two items in front of him.

''The bath toys were one thing, but this!?''

''Pick one!''

He snatches the soother out of my hand. A different time, I would've reprimanded him for it, but I don't want to rile him up. ''Here's the lotion,'' Onyx hands the bottle to me.

''Soother in your mouth, Ossian.''

He shoves it in his mouth, ''I don't want that baby lotion!'' he says behind the soother as he tries to crawl and hide under the covers. He sounds and looks adorable with it, but I know better than to tell him that. Onyx manages to grab him and lay him on the bed in front of us, his head resting on his knee. ''Behave, _Menino_ ,'' he warns. The boy starts sucking the soother harder in frustration; I'm not sure he knows he's doing it.

If he's the type of sub to go under easily, we need to keep an extra eye on him. I have no idea how hard it's going to be to get him to his little headspace. Hendrix managed to get him down to subspace pretty quickly - the difference is that he's fighting this one.

''You've been such a good boy your first week here, we think you're ready for this.''

''Does this mean I can go home soon!?'' He jumps all excited. Onyx pulls him back down.

''I- what?''

''I can go home because I've been good.''

Is that what he's been doing? ''No, that's not how this works, honey, you're nowhere near ready yet.''

He spits the soother out of his mouth,''so you mean to tell me this week has been a fucking waste!? I thought that If I were good, I would be out of here!'' He tries to crawl out of bed, but Onyx has a pretty firm hold on him.

''Ossian!'' I manage to get his attention. ''Breathe for me,'' I attempt the breathing exercise Beniel has been working on with him.

''NO!''

He's too worked up; he's going to have another outburst if we don't do something. ''Shhh, _Menino,_ you know Ellis, Emrys, and Ansel are coming to visit tomorrow,'' Onyx speaks up, saving us from another episode.

''Really!?''

''Yeah, we're going to have a barbecue,'' he smiles.

''I still don't want that baby lotion,'' he mumbles. I roll my eyes.

We pour the lotion across his whole body; we speak softly to him like you would a baby as we massage him, well mostly I am. It tires him out sufficiently and I manage to put the soother back in his mouth. ''I smell like a baby,'' he mumbles displeased, but still tiredly. ''You smell really good, _menino,'_ ' Onyx says as he leans in and scents the boy's neck, ''it tickles,'' Ossian says still displeased, even though I can see he's suppressing a smile.''Finnian can you do me next I wanna smell like a baby too.''

That does it, the boy lets out the most beautiful laugh making us both break into huge smiles. We keep looking at each other, Onyx is proud of himself for eliciting that kind of reaction from the boy. ''Good job, baby,'' I mouth to him. He gives me a cocky look making me roll my eyes at him.

I make sure we proceed massaging his now more relaxed body. After a few more minutes we decide to turn him around, "no keep going!" He whines making us chuckle, "we're doing your back next, " I inform.

When his eyes start looking up to us lazily, I pull him towards me, ''come to, Finnian,'' I say. Onyx hands me the bottle Ossian was cursing out after his bath. I gently remove the soother, which makes him let out a small whine, ''shhh, baby boy, drink this,'' I put the nipple in his mouth. He drinks the warm milk and hums satisfied. I knew he was going to like it, I put some vanilla powder in it. He's definitely dropping, but he's nowhere near as deep as we want him to be. When he's finally out, we replace the bottle with the soother and work together to diaper him and tuck him into the bed.

''God, he's adorable.''

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

As I rise from a heavy slumber, I am first aware of the cool spot next to me where I expect Ossian to be. I immediately sit up; I notice Hendrix and Onyx are still asleep.

I drag my feet off the bed as I rub my eyes, as I'm just about to stand up, I notice... is that sand under my dangling feet? No, it's too dark. I follow the dirt traces with my eyes. There's even some on the bed. And that's when I see him. He's just in his diaper, his back to mine playing with the soil in one of the plants. ''It worked,'' I breathe.

''Guys!'' I shake the two men awake. ''What's going on!?'' Onyx grumbles.

''Look!'' I whisper as I point to the boy happily throwing the dirt around.

Hendrix is not pleased with the state of our floors. ''Ossian!''

The boy jumps and turns around, his eyes wide. He sucks on his soother harder for a few seconds before crawling to a corner, shaking in fear.

I slap Hendrix on the shoulder, ''you're scaring him!''

''Finnian!'' He warns.

I ignore him as I stand from the bed and slowly approach the baby. ''Hey, little one, can you come to Finnian?'' I reach out my hands. He stares at me with his big piercing blue eyes. He doesn't make a move, so I decide to pick him up anyways, which he lets me. ''You need a bath, little one,'' I chuckle. He's covered in dirt.

I carry him to the bathroom and set him down on the heated floors. I fill the tub with water and the baby soap specially made for littles.

The boy is still staring at me with wide eyes; I give him a small smile making him look down shyly. Good lord, he's going to be the death of me.

When I hear Hendrix enter, I feel something tug at my shirt; I turn around, seeing the baby looking up at me with pleading eyes.

Hendrix frowns. He scoops the boy up before I can take him and sets him on the counter. ''Playing with the plants is naughty, Ossian,'' he tells him sternly but still in a way that's appropriate for the headspace the boy is in. Ossian surprises us by pointing out the door and into the bedroom with a smile behind his soother. ''I do not see the hilarity in what you did. And I don't appreciate it either, now Onyx and the staff have to clean up your mess. Next time it happens, you'll have to be disciplined.''

Hendrix is sounding like his posh British father, making me almost burst into laughter. Hendrix doesn't usually have a full British accent, but it's coming through strong right now. And next time? I really thought he was going to punish him.

The boy is still smiling; this time, he tilts his head to the side cutely. Hendrix looks almost bewildered. I bite my lip harder to keep from laughing. He already has us wrapped around his finger, and he knows it, I'm going to have my hands full. I remind myself that my two men don't have a lot of experience with littles, let alone little Ossian. I see little ones at the school all the time, but I must admit, it's different when it's your own boy.

''Hendrix, can you please take off his diaper?''

''Of course,'' he nods.

As I feel the water temperature, I'm surprised when I see Hendrix's leg step into the bathtub. They're both naked as he sits down with the baby between his legs.

''What in the world are you doing?''

''What do you mean? We can't possibly let him go in by himself, what if he drowns, Finnian!?'' He says to me as if I'm the one being ridiculous. "Sweet lord, Hendrix, he's not going to drown,'' I say as I start shampooing the boy' hair.

''Well, I'm not taking any chances.''

I can't blame him. Ossian is so little right now, and I can feel all our dom instincts responding to him differently to when he's 'big Ossian.'

When the baby and my ridiculous boyfriend are both clean, I wrap Ossian in a towel before I leave Hendrix to let him get dressed.

I carry Ossian to the nursery. I lay him on the changing table. ''Stay still, little boy,'' I say as I go to grab a fresh diaper. I make a mental note to stock the changing table drawer with them; it will make changing him a lot easier.

My heart drops when I turn around, seeing him trying to stand up on the table, ''Ossian!'' I freak out, scaring him in the process. He jumps at my voice making him lose his balance. I run up to him manageing to catch him before he can hit the floor. I lay him back on the table as my heart races. He looks like he's about to cry, ''It's okay, sweetheart, you just scared me.'' I'm such an idiot, that's not how you're supposed to react at all. But he scared the bejeezus out of me.

I remember the changing table has a safety strap. I look around for it as I keep a firm hand on the baby. When I find it, I strap it across his tummy. He does not appreciate it, and he lets me know.

The soother falls from his mouth as he starts crying. They're not loud cries but silent heartbreaking ones, making me feel like the biggest jerk. I make sure to diaper him quickly before I dress him in a pair of maroon blue shorts and a white t-shirt with a dinosaur. ''Shhh, I know you were just being a curious baby; this is a new room, one you have not explored yet,'' I converse with him as I unstrap him and make him sit up. ''Look at your cool new shirt,'' I say as I point at the dinosaur, trying to distract him from the evil strap. He smiles wide and points at the dinosaur. ''Goodness, you have no idea how adorable you are, do you?'' I say more to myself as I start brushing his curls.

''No.''

''You said a word!'' I'm shocked. ''What more can you say, sweetheart?''

''No.''

''Of course, that's going to be your favorite word, isn't it?'' I roll my eyes.

''Yea.''

''He's ready?'' Onyx appears by the doorway.

''He spoke!''

''He did? What did he say?''

''No, and yes!''

The boy stares at Onyx, assessing him.

''Give him to me and go get ready, Finnian.''

''But-''

''I'm just taking him down for breakfast, mama bear.''

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

The boy stares at me with wide eyes. ''Uh!'' he points to a door as I carry him through the hallways. I realize he's pointing to his room, ''that's big Ossian's room,'' I explain.

''Pup!''

''Pup? Yeah, that's what we call big Ossian sometimes,'' I smile. I don't think he remembers us, I remember from school that littles might remember smaller details from when they're 'big.'

He giggles, ''no,'' shaking his head. ''Pup!'' He points again.

''I don't think big Ossian is going to appreciate you tearing his room apart.'' Which judging by this morning, that is probably what he would do if he goes in there.

He does not say anything, only looks at me with his big eyes. I enter the dining room where, Jed, Beniel, and Hendrix are already seated. I put him in the high chair before taking a seat next to him. ''Oh my god, he's adorable,'' Beniel squeals, the baby gives him a charming smile. I chuckle at his antics. It's even making Jed coo at him. ''Is that my little food thief?'' Wilma enters with a plate of pastries. Ossian points at the plate, ''Uh!''

''You need to eat your eggs first, Ossian,'' Hendrix says behind his newspaper.

''Food thief?'' I ask.

''Yeah, this one-'' she crouches down beside him and kisses him on the forehead ''-has been stealing food from my kitchen.'' Ossian just grins at her.

''Is he not eating enough at mealtimes?'' I ask worriedly.

''Well, we should make sure he does,'' Hendrix says with a frown.

I have time for some pancakes and cut up fruit as Hendrix, and I make sure the baby is eating well before I'm called in for work again. Wilma hands me a coffee cup to go; I thank her before I kiss my boys goodbye.

''No!'' I hear Ossian shriek when I pull on my jacket. ''I'm going to work, _Menino_ , I'll be home soon.''

His lip pushes out into a pout; tears are forming in his eyes. He reaches for me with his arms, ''no!'' he cries again.

''What is going on!?'' Mama bear enters horrified that the baby is crying, I know he's already thinking the worst. ''He's fine, he does not want me to go to work,'' I explain.

''Make him stop crying this instant!'' Hendrix orders, it isn't in a cruel way. His cries are breaking all of our hearts. I want to laugh, Hendrix is feeling powerless, which I know the control-freak dom hates. ''Go on, Onyx, I'll distract him,'' Finnian says, giving me a kiss goodbye. I nod.

I hesitantly leave for the garage, feeling like the biggest asshole for making him cry.

When I get to the scene, Ansel is already there speaking to an officer. I exit the car and approach him. ''What do we got?''

''Onyx! We found him; he's inside the house holding two girls hostage.''

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

''Ossian, sit down!'' Hendrix orders the baby.

''No,'' he keeps crying as he tries to stand on the high chair. ''Yeah, we need to be using the straps on him, he almost fell off the changing table,'' I say as I lift him from the chair and pull him to my lap instead.

''He did what!?''

''He's fine Hendrix, scared me to death but, I used the safety strap.''

''We should definitely baby proof the property,'' Jed decides.

''Excellent idea,'' Hendrix agrees.

''Pup!'' The baby points out of the door. ''A puppy? Where do you see a puppy, little one?''

He points again, smiling up to me through his tears.

I hum, ''Maybe we can find a puppy or some bugs outside in the yard later?''

That makes him happy. ''Uh!'' he tries to get down from my knees.

''Give him to me, Finnian. He and I need to have a serious talk,'' he says as he scoops the baby up from me and exists the dining room.

''Be gentle with him, Hendrix!'' I shout after them.

I finish eating some breakfast together with Ben and Jed as we chat. I decide to answer a few emails before I take the baby outside. The accepting letters for the doms starting next semester are going out in a few days. I'm getting a bunch of emails from parents, all having to do with them wanting to donate to the school. They think it will better their kid's chances of them getting accepted. What they don't know is that it's already been decided.

Running the school is expensive, but we don't need donations, thanks to Hendrix's great grandfather who opened the first Chestworth school in London decades ago, the school has managed to become one of the best in the world. And with that title came wealth for the Chestworth family, Hendrix was the heir, he never was interested in running the school, and was happy when I suggested I take over. His father wouldn't accept it unless we got married. We didn't want to do that before we found our sub, we managed to compromise and did get engaged.

Donations are always appreciated, though; it mostly goes to housing for the young men and women who attend the school on a scholarship.

''Ossian! Come here this instant!''

I look up, seeing our happy naked baby running into the kitchen. Hendrix runs in next with a diaper and his clothes.

I laugh. ''It's not funny, Finnian!''

''I'm sorry, baby, but what are you doing?''

''I turned around for a second, a second, Finnian! And then he was gone, all left was his clothes and diaper!''

''Ossian!'' I yell for the boy when I see him reaching for the door handles on the patio door.

''No!''I say in a firm voice. He gives us a mischievous look before opening the door and running outside, his bare tush visible to anyone. I put down the computer and run after them.

Hendrix manages to grab him; the baby lets out a shriek and trashes around Hendrix's arms, trying to hit him. He sits him down on his knee, face to face, on the outdoor sofa, ''no hitting!''

''No!'' The boy slaps him right across the face. Hendrix turns him over his knee and lays two firm spanks on his ass. The baby gets quit before the silent tears start. ''You're going to have a timeout, little boy. That was not nice.''

He lays him on the couch and puts the diaper and clothes on him before placing him on a bench by the nearby garden, ''you sit here and calm down for me,'' he says. ''No!'' the baby cries.

Hendrix gives me a pleading look. ''No, you stay there, little boy,'' I speak up. Hendrix comes and stands beside me as we keep an eye on the baby.

''He's done with time out now, right?'' He turns to me and asks, which reminds me of when big Ossian tries to weasel his way out of his time outs.

I laugh. ''Baby, it's been fifteen seconds.''

''Why do I feel like a big jerk!? Oh, God, he's going to hate me.'' It's cute seeing Hendrix so concerned about that. I don't say it of course.

''He's not, I promise he's going to feel bad and give you the biggest hug. He probably already feels guilty for smacking you like that,'' I say as I run my thumb over the red spot on his cheek. ''Besides, we need to set boundaries with him immediately, or else he's going to be a horror.''

''Absolutely not, I'm not letting him become one of those bratty littles, Finnian!''

''Papa,''

We hear a small voice making us both freeze. We've been calling ourselves by our first names with him for a reason. I turn to the sheepish looking dom, ''Hendrix!?''

''It slipped out when we were having our talk.''

''Hendrix Ronan!'' I can't believe him. We don't call us his daddies because he might not even pick us to be his doms. It's not fair to him to give us that title already; littles get very attached to their daddies.

''Papa,'' we hear the voice again. Damnit, ignoring him is breaking my heart, especially when he's calling for 'papa' like that. I approach him as I drag Hendrix with me. I crouch down, ''hitting and not listening isn't nice, Ossian."

The boy looks down; tears start to pool in his eyes as his lips tremble, ''Uh!'' he reaches for Hendrix. Hendrix picks him up before Ossian curls into him, ''can you tell, Hendrix, you're sorry?''

''No. Papa.'' He points at the dom, showing me who he is. ''Ossian, sweetheart, we call him Hendrix.''

''No. No. Papa!''

Hendrix is giving me a regretful look, but I know deep down he's loving this. I would lie If I said I wasn't jealous and he knows it.

''Bad!'' he points at the bench next. We both can't help but laugh.

''Sirs!'' A frantic looking Walter runs up to us.

''Onyx has been shot!''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me for ending the chapter like this. The worst part is that I have not even started writing the next chapter; I know I'm a horrible person.


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. ARCHIE IS FINE! 
> 
> 2\. I have not edited this chapter. Well, I don't usually edit, I always rewrite my chapters, but I wanted to get this up, I'll come back and polish it later if I have the time. 
> 
> 3\. MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING For this chapter: suicide. 
> 
> 4\. The explosion in Beirut is one of the worst things I have ever seen on tape. All my friends and family who live in the country are safe but, so many lives have been lost, and over 300 000 people need to rebuild their homes. Sending all my prayers and love to beautiful Beirut. 
> 
> 5\. Life has been hectic, so I have not had the time to write. I've been trying to find a job, so I don't become homeless, btw finding a job in a pandemic is so fucking hard yall. I'll only be able to study next semester if someone drops out of any of the courses I applied to - so yeah, my anxiety been acting up more than usual lately. Still, I'm an optimist, and a part of me genuinely believes it's all going to work out. 
> 
> Enjoy this one! 
> 
> Love, WLI

''Fuck this! I'm going in.''

''Onyx!''

''Ansel, he's deranged, I'm not letting anyone else die today.''

''I'm coming with.''

''Absolutely not.''

''We're partners! Onyx, or did you forget?'' He grabs a bulletproof vest from the car before he slams the trunk shut. ''I'm not letting you go in without this,'' he mumbles.

I roll my eyes as he puts it on me. I sometimes tend to be a little bit overprotective in our partnership. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to Ansel, he knows he does not need to go in with me, and I know he's just showing me that he's frustrated. In these situations, all I seem to think about are the two subs he needs to get home to. It's something the bureau's shrink and I are trying to work on.

I sigh, ''Ansel-''

''I know. Just don't do anything stupid,'' he says, crossing his arms. 

I hand him my gun before I walk up to the front door.

''HEY, I'M COMING IN!''

''STAY BACK!'' I hear a panicked voice from inside.

''I'm unarmed. We've contacted your mom, Anth, I'm sure she's worried about you.''

''NO! She's not, NO ONE CARES!''

''I care. is Eden and Ophelia with you?''

''BACK OFF!''

''Hey, hey, I'm not coming in unless you tell me I'm allowed to. I just want to talk, man to man.''

I lean my head on the door; I hear a grunt and a few whimpers. ''May I come in, Anth?''

''Yeah.''

I slowly open the door and enter the house, my gaze first land on the girls in the corner, they're tied up, and their mouths have been ducked taped shut. I keep my hands up as I glance at Anth next. ''SHUT THE DOOR!''

''I will,'' I use my foot to push it shut. I know the team outside can hear everything I say from the earpiece device I'm wearing. ''Turn around!''

I do. ''I told you I'm unarmed.''

''I just- I want to-to get out of here!''

I turn back to him. His eyes are bloodshot, face covered in scratches I know were put there from a few of his victims. He does not look well. But what surprises me the most is that he's a sub. You can't really tell by appearance, subs and doms come in all shapes and sizes. You can tell by how your instincts respond to a person. This is good I can use this. ''I'm here to help you, buddy.''

''No-NO! I DON'T NEED HELP!''

''What happened, Anth?''

''I just- I didn't mean to- I didn't mean to!''

''You didn't mean to kill six people?''

''FUCK THEM!''

I suppress the urge to punch him. It would be stupid and would probably get me shot; this kid is dangerous. I'm not scared of getting killed, but I can't do that to Finnian and Hendrix. Ansel would never forgive himself. And I can't help but think about never being able to see Ossian again. 

''Why? What did they do to you?''

''I'm not a freak!''

''Are you talking about your classmates? I know they're not nice to you?''

''No, they're not!''

''But these people you killed were not your classmates, Anth.''

''I don't care! They don't care! They're all the same- all the same to them!'' He starts pacing the room. My eyes don't leave the gun he's holding.

''Who's them?''

''The-the voices!''

''I know you're scared. But what you did was really bad, Anth. I'm very displeased with you.''

''Sorry- sorry!''

''I want you to kneel for me, please.''

He immediately drops to his knees, he looks relieved. ''Give me the gun.''

Before I can react, his trigger finger squeezes, and a single shot fires; it hits me right on the chest, making me fall backward. ''LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!'' I hear him scream.

_''Shots fired! ONYX!''_ I hear Ansel in my earpiece.

''I'm fine! It hit the vest, order Roman not to send his men in! I got this!''

I slowly stand up with a groan; the bullet didn't go through me, but it still hurts like a bitch, and I know it's going to bruise. I adjust the bulletproof vest, I'm glad to see he's still kneeling, ''Anthony! That was not nice.''

''They told me to do it!'' He clutches his head.

''You've earned yourself some time in the corner. That one, please,'' I point across the room. I make sure it's the one furthest from the girls.

''Sorry! Sorry!''

''The corner, now!'' I make my voice more firm. He scrambles to the corner; he's still holding the gun.

''I'm going to touch your neck,'' I tell him as I walk up to him, he doesn't respond. I place my hand over his neck, rubbing softly, the touch makes his whole body relax. ''How old are you?''

''24.''

''24 minutes in the corner then.''

''Yes-yes, sir.'' I glance at the girls. ''I'm not leaving the room, I want you to stay in the corner untill I say otherwise.''

I walk up to the girls, I mouth for them to be quiet as I untie them. I motion for them to walk back to the kitchen and out to the backyard. Next, I turn back to Anth.  _ ''We got the hostages,'' _ I hear from the earpiece. I sigh in relief.

''Anth, you're doing a great job.''

He turns his head, ''thank you, sir. NO! NO! WHERE ARE THEY!?'' He screams. He raises the gun before starting to fire everywhere; I try to avoid the shots as I duck, but I feel a bullet hit my arm.

When the shots suddenly stop, I look up from the floor; He's now pointing the gun at his head. ''ANTH, DON'T DO IT!''

''I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't want to do it, the voices they're too loud!''

''Anth!''

''I'm sorry.''

''NO!'' I squeeze my eyes shut as he pulls the trigger for the last time.

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

''ONYX! ONYX!'' I yell as I run into the hospital room. I look him over, his arm and shoulder are wrapped in bandage. ''Oh, thank God!'' I gently wrap my arms around him.

''I'm fine, baby. Where's Hendrix?'' Hendrix, that's who he needs right now, I never take offense. I know the feeling. 

It isn't uncommon for a dom or doms to submit to another dom in a polygamous relationship. That's what Onyx and I do, we submit to Hendrix. He's the one who holds us up, giving us a sense of solidness, safety, comfort, and love. He makes us whole in a way we didn't know we needed. 

''He's speaking to the doctor, he'll be right here.''

''The baby?''

''He's back at the house with Beniel,'' I say as I rub my hand over his cheek. He squeezes my arm with a sad smile. ''You're having a good nap when we get home,'' I order. 

It makes him laugh weakly, ''I will, mama bear.''

He does not look fine, Ansel told us what happened. I'm so glad when Hendrix finally enters the room. At the sight of him, Onyx's eyes immediately tear up. ''Come here.'' He sits down on the bed with him; Onyx buries his head into his neck. ''Let go.'' Those are the only words he needs before the tears flood.

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

I'm carrying the food and drinks out to the backyard when I hear the trio.

''Finnian!'' Ellis runs up to me first. 

''Hey, guys! How are you, sweetheart?'' I pull him into a hug. 

''Where is Ossian!?''

I laugh.

''Ellis!'' Ansel scolds. He gives him an innocent smile making him shake his head.

''He's having a nap, and before you ask yes, he's still in his little space.''

Emrys squeals, ''we've missed him so much!''

''He's really missed you guys too, talks about you all the time.''

''I brought some stuff for him, may I put them in his room?''

''Of course, hun. Go ahead. And don't you dare wake him up, Ellis.''

''Yes, sir,'' the boy pouts. When they both run off, Ansel helps me start the grill. ''How is he?''

''He's resting, Hendrix is talking to his brother and sister. The doctor said he was lucky; the bullet did not hit any bones, arteries, or nerves.''

He sighs, ''Samael must've been hysteric.''

''He was, Beniel helped calm him down. He's coming to stay with us soon.''

''That will be good.''

''Yeah, I think it will be good for Ossian to have another sub around. Beniel is good for him, but he needs someone around his age.''

''Yeah, he doesn't really have many sub friends.''

''Wait, what?''

''He has Emrys and Ellis, but they're family. Outside of them, I can only think of Aedar, but he's a dom. Those two always get into trouble together.''

''What kind of trouble!?''

He looks at me funny.

''What?''

''Are you jealous?''

''What!? no!''

''Alright,'' he says, but I don't like the amused face he makes.

''I'm not.''

''I didn't say anything!''

I shake my head. ''Look, Finn, having a sub like Ossian or Ellis is like having a kid.'' 

''What do you mean?'' 

''I'm not talking about when they're in their little headspace. They have never had parents who taught them the stuff parents are supposed to do. Social skills, for example. Emrys and I made sure Ellis attended a few classes with only subs so he could find his own friends and make his own connections. Ossian has met many people in his career, but that has all been work.'' 

I remember when Ellis used to go to those classes, that's how he discovered his talent for design. ''In some ways, we have to fill the roles of not just their doms but also kind of their parents.'' 

''It makes sense. But we're still trying to figure out how to even socialize him, with him being a public figure.'' 

''The news still thinks he's in a mental hospital,'' he adds. I sigh. I think it's a conversation we have to have with Ossian.

''And uhm-'' he rakes his fingers through his hair, ''-I go to this group thing. Onyx told me how some of what Ossy has been through affects you. Ellis's therapist recommended the group, and it has really helped. You should come to the next meeting.'' 

''But I can't talk about Ossian.'' 

''You don't have to give them his name, some make up their subs names to protect them, hell you can just come and listen, it really does help, and I think it will help you as well.'' 

''I'll think about it.'' 

''Finnian! When did Ossian get a puppy!?'' Emrys runs towards us with an excited puppy in his arms, Ellis is not far behind. 

''A puppy? Where did you find it.''

''In his room,'' Ellis shrugs.

''Oh no,'' Ansel facepalms.

I turn to the dom, ''what?''

''Don't tell me he has been hiding a dog from you guys. Oh, Ossian.''

''Yeah, it does sound like something he would do,'' Emrys shrugs.

''Oh my god,'' realization hits me, he's been saying puppy all day. 

''Hey guys,'' Hendrix and Onyx finally appear. Hendrix 'helps' Onyx to the couch. ''You don't move, Onyx.''

Both subs run up to the injured dom, ''be careful with him, boys,'' Hendrix tells them before approaching us. 

Onyx rolls his eyes at Hendrix's overprotectiveness.

''When did you guys get a dog?''

''It's not their dog, It's Ossian's he's apparently been hiding him in his room,'' I answer him as he wraps his arms around me from behind.

''What?''

''Yeah, that boy is in so much trouble. It could've ended badly for that puppy, what if the boys had never found him? We don't know how long Ossian is going to be little.''

''Archie,'' Hendrix breathes.

''Who?''

''Archie, he was shouting for Archie the first night he was here. You think he's had him here for a week?''

''Archie!'' I call, the pup jumps from Emrys' arms, he runs towards me with small little jumps. I enfold him with both my arms. ''Gosh, you're a cute one. I wonder if he's potty trained.'' 

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

I decide to take the puppy with me to retrieve the baby, I enter the cold nursery, we found out Ossian likes to sleep in a cool room, ''supposed to be cold, but I still have to have a thick and fluffy blanket, Finnian,'' he told me.

The baby is only in his diaper, crying his eyes out as he's sucking his soother when I enter. I immediately pick him up from the crib. ''Hey, sweetheart, what's wrong?'' 

He keeps crying as he shakes his head. ''My baby had a bad dream?'' 

''P-p-papa,'' he stutters behind his soother. ''We'll go to Papa, but first, we have to change your diaper.'' 

He's picked up on that Hendrix is the protective one that no one dares to mess with, I can tell by his cries and shaking form that he's absolutely terrified. I make a mental note to inform Beniel about this. I lay him on the changing table, which makes him cry even more. It's his silent cries that could break the coldest of hearts. I decide to place Archie on the table beside his head before I pull the safety strap on him. His cries quickly transform into a smile, ''Puppy!'' 

''I know, baby boy, you've been waiting for him all morning.'' 

''Bad!'' he points to the crib, eyebrows furrowed. I laugh, ''no, that's where baby boy goes night-night.'' 

He does not like the answer but does not say anything else about it. 

''Puppy!'' He says again, pointing at Archie. ''I know, and big Ossian is in big trouble for hiding him from us,'' I say as I tickle his tummy. ''Tu-ble?'' Good lord, he's so damn cute.

''Yes, trouble.''

''Time out,'' he says, pursing his lips. 

''You want to send big Ossian to time out?''

''Yea.''

''I'll make sure of it,'' I chuckle.

I put him in a fresh diaper and a sleeveless romper, It's still pretty warm outside, but It's going to get colder later, so I decide just to bring the diaper bag filled with stuff for him. ''Alright, let's not keep the boys waiting.''

Archie follows us downstairs and out to the back yard. ''Oh my God,'' Emrys shrieks excitedly when he sees the baby. ''Ossian!'' Ellis runs up to us with tears in his eyes. ''Uh!'' he points at Ellis with a massive smile for him behind his soother. ''I know, that's Ellis, Emrys, and Ansel.''

''Assel?''

Ansel's big grin falls before he mumbles something under his breath. We all laugh as he goes back to flipping the food on the grill. The boys and the baby play with Archie around the huge yard as we prepare the dinner.

''Finnian,'' Onyx calls, raising his eyebrows. ''It's nothing,'' I shrug, but I know I'm totally being a helicopter daddy dom right now, I keep looking for them every ten seconds. 

''Boys, set the table please,'' Ansel orders. ''Yes sir,'' they say in unison. Ossian crawls behind them, wanting to be just like them, ''come here, baby boy.''

''Nooo!'' He starts thrashing around in my arms. ''Stop it!'' I say, my voice firm. His lips push out into a pout before the silent tears start, ''I know, honey, I'm a big jerk, but I don't want you to get stepped on,'' I tell him as I strap him in the high chair.

He screams as he reaches for me.

''Lord,'' Ansel covers his ear. ''I'm telling you, if there were an award for the biggest tantrums, Ossian would win.''

''Nooo!'' the baby shrieks.

''Here,  _ Menino _ ,'' Onyx places a corncob in front of him before sitting down beside him. It thankfully distracts him. ''Ansel takes a seat on the other side of him. ''I guess Ellis has some competition in the cute department,'' he chuckles, kissing the boy on his crown. ''He looks great.''

''Are you crying?'' Onyx teases. 

''I'm not!'' 

He so is. 

''Oh, Assel,'' I tease him as I lean in for a hug. He rolls his eyes.

The baby lifts the corncob to the dom's mouth. ''No, thank you, baby boy, I got my own. Maybe your daddy will like some.''

I freeze. ''Da-dy?'' He turns to Onyx. I can't help the dirty look I send Ansel. I'm supposed to be daddy goddamnit.

''What!?''

''Nothing,'' I say as I stir the potato salad maybe a little bit too aggressively.

''Assel,'' the baby point at the dom.

''Yes, but can you say, Ansel?''

''No,'' he shakes his head.

''Da-dy?'' He turns to Onyx, who still has a look of shock and awe. ''No, thank you,  _ Menino _ .''

''Where are Jed and Ben?'' I ask as I place the bowl of salad a little too harshly on the table, Onyx notices, ''what's up, baby?''

''Nothing.''

As if on cue Beniel appears followed by Jed, ''your brother needs a good spanking, Onyx,'' he sighs. ''Samael is still worrying?''

''Yeah,'' he answers as he joins us at the table. ''I'm going to have to call him again.''

When the table is set, and everyone is seated, we dig into our food. ''Owie, da-dy!'' The baby points at Onyx's shoulder. ''Daddy?'' Hendrix says with a questioning look as he glances at me. I shrug, not making eye contact. I'm pissed about it, and I know I shouldn't be since he's not supposed to call us that anyways. I have no idea how I'm going to explain this to the team at the school.

''Oh,'' Ansel says as realization finally hits him.

''What?'' Onyx is confused.

''I'm so sorry, Finn, I- totally forgot, I just the way you are with him is just-''

''Ansel, It's fine, he's already been calling Hendrix, 'Papa' anyways.'' It's not even why I'm mad.

''Papa!'' The baby giggles and points to Hendrix. Hendrix smiles at the boy; it's a smile, not anyone receives from him.

''Son of a bitch!'' Onyx groans.

''Onyx, I told you I'll get you anything you need!''

''I'm fine; I just moved weird.''

''Son o'bitch!'' The baby says, making everyone go quiet before they burst out into laughter. 

''No, that's not a word for little boys,'' Ansel makes sure to tell him as he tries to hide his laughter.

''Onyx I don't want you to move, I'll get you anything you just tell me, and Ossian, those are naughty words.''

''Son o'bitch.''

''No!''

''Yea,'' he nods with a giggle before he gives me a charming smile. I try to be firm, I really do, but that gets me. I just want to eat him up; he's so damn cute. ''That boy can get away with murder,'' Jed says, but I can tell he's amused. 

''Mama!'' the baby raises his arms as he looks at me. Does he want to be picked up by mama? Am I mama?

My eyes widen. Everyone laughs again. Damn Onyx for giving me that nickname; it's not daddy, but honestly, I'll take it. ''Come here, baby boy,'' I unstrap him and lift him from the chair, ''hmm, you're covered in bbq sauce.''

''May we bathe him?'' Emrys asks, hopefully.

''Of course.''

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

''Squeaky clean baby delivery,'' Ellis and Emrys appear with the baby and places the boy on my lap before they join Ansel on the couch across ours.

He's just in his diaper, Finnian hands me a hoodie and some sweats to dress him in from the diaper bag. We're around the fireplace preparing s' mores. ''Uh!'' The baby points to my beer. ''I got something better for you, baby boy,'' Finnian says, handing him a sippy cup filled with a little juice. He also has a bottle of milk prepared, since we're probably going to lay him down soon. I look at Finnian full with admiration; he's such a good daddy dom. I know he's always wanted his own little.

''No,'' Ossian shakes his head as I try to dress him. ''Maybe just wrap him up in his blanket?'' Finnian hands it to me. ''Thanks, baby,'' I tell him. I wrap it around the baby as I glance at Jed and Ben, who has Archie curled up in his lap. They've been spending a lot more time together lately -I'm totally rooting for them. My brother Samael and Beniel are both subs, and they've been looking for a dom. Jed's previous sub, Rory, got really sick before he passed away about five years ago. Jed was never the same after that. He is an amazing person; I can't think of a better dom for my brother and Ben.

''Selik just sent me the results,'' Hendrix appears in more comfy clothes as he holds a few papers. ''They fucking knew he was a high level submissive,'' he says as he sits beside me ''What?'' We all say in unison as we sit up. 

''They sent him to a doctor's appointment when he was 16, and these are the results-'' he hands the papers to Ansel, ''-I'm going to kill them.''

The baby looks up at me as he rubs his eyes, ''you a tired boy?'' I ask. He didn't nap for long. 

''Nooo!'' he whines as he points at the marshmallows. ''I'll make you one baby,'' Finnian says, I can sense he needs something to do during this conversation.

''I'm sorry'' We hear Ellis' heartbreaking voice. Emrys wraps his arms around him. ''This is not your fault, sunshine.''

''You knew?'' Ansel asks the boy.

''No, but I knew I should have gone with him to that appointment.''

''Ellis,'' I call, he looks up at me. ''Emrys is right. It isn't your fault, but if you know anything else, you need to tell us.''

He whines as he tries to hide his face in Emrys' chest. Ansel pulls him to his lap, ''Ellis, what do you know, baby boy?''

''I- uh Ossian made me promise not to say.''

''Baby, if this is something that can help him, you need to tell us.''

He lets out a deep breath,  ''they never got him a teacher. He did schoolwork on his own online, but he only studied the things you need to get into uni.'' Which means he never took any classes on BDSM.

''I can't say I'm surprised,'' Hendrix says, ''We worked on kneeling and the different positions his first week, he didn't even know the basics.''

''I'm going to kill them,'' Finnian starts pacing with the bag of marshmallows. ''Come here,'' Hendrix grabs him and pulls him to his side on the couch. ''I know you want to kill them, baby, we all do. but we need a plan.''

''First, we need to get the boy out of his contract with the agency, and then we'll destroy them, the public is not going to take lightly to a huge company neglecting their submissive clients like this,'' Jed says. ''I'm sure he's not the only one.'' 

''Owie?'' the baby points at my arm. I'm glad he finds the conversation boring, I don't think he understands any of it, but I'm not sure. ''Yeah, it's an owie, baby.''

''Bad?''

''Yeah, a bad guy did it, but he's never hurting anyone again.''

His lips tremble as he tries to hug me, I adjust his position on my lap, so we're sitting face to face, he rests his head on my chest tiredly. ''I'm okay,  _ Menino _ ,'' I assure him as I lean back on the couch.

''Okay?''

''Yeah, I'm okay.''

Ossian has definitely made me handle today a lot better, and I know everyone has noticed. The last time something similar happened, I wasn't okay for weeks. 

I glance at Finnian, who has tears in his eyes, ''I just don't understand how someone could do that to him?'' he says as he starts feeding the boy his bottle, the s'more all forgotten. I softly run my hand through the baby's curls as his eyes close.

''I'll congregate a team of lawyers tomorrow,'' Hendrix decides, ''We're not letting them get away with this.'' 


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been trying to think of a plan for this story. I started just writing it without one, and I had no idea where I was going to take it. But I think I kinda have it figured out now, but you never really know with me 😂 
> 
> I always get a mini heart attack when I see someone has left a comment; I always expect the worse - but you guys have only left such kind words; it makes me want to cry; yes, I'm an emotional person. I can be very self-conscious, so thank you for always leaving me sweet words ❤️
> 
> This chapter includes my third time writing smut; yes, I'm keeping count for some reason. It's not easy to write; I compare it to writing heavy action scenes 😂  
> But anyway, I told myself I was going to try to keep this note short for once. I hope you all have had a fantastic week! Enjoy this one.
> 
> Love, WLI.

  
''Aedar, where did you get this stuff?'' I mumble.

''Excuse me?''

I try to open my eyes, but they feel like they've been glued shut; I do manage to catch a blurry sight of blond hair.

''Hey, good lookin'.''

I hear a deep chuckle not coming from blondie. I don't know what he looks like, but he does sound hot.

''What do you mean by 'stuff?''' 

''I feel so good right now, we'll talk about this later, blondie,'' I even sound drunk.

''I'll say age play was a success then,'' I hear from the other guy.

''Shhh!''

''We're too loud?''

''Uh-uh.''

''Sorry, Menino _.''_

_Menino?_

''Onyx?''

''Yeah, it's me.''

I can't help but groan. That must mean blondie is Finnian.

''Tell Aedar- tell Aedar he needs to feed Archie.''

''Aedar is not here, bud.''

''S'okay. I'll tell him later.''

I feel like I'm fucking flying. I'm also craving a burger. I don't know why, but thinking of a burger makes me giggle. It even sounds funny, ''burger,'' I giggle again. I hear both doms chuckle.

''You hungry?'' Finnian asks.

''Yeah.''

I feel something rub my neck slowly. Within a couple of minutes, I feel myself becoming lighter and lighter, whatever constant anxiety or stress I'm so used to feeling is completely gone. It feels foggy, and even though I'm already feeling it, I'm still chasing it; I never want it to end. But then the fog starts slowly disappearing, and I feel myself reaching a light.

''There we go,'' Onyx's low voice says.

Slowly and reluctantly, I open my eyes. ''Am I wearing a fucking diaper?'' I raise my heavy head from the pillow.

''Slow down,'' Finnian pushes me back down gently. They're both wearing sweats and hoodies, which I'm not used to seeing them in. They look quite cuddly.

''You are, but you won't need it anymore.''

''I want to do that again.''

''Even though you're an adorable Little, we need you to be big right now, sweetheart.''

''Little?''

''Yeah, you were in your little headspace, it lasted only for a day and a half.''

I turn to my stomach and press my face into the pillow, and whine, I'm embarrassed. I don't remember anything; I just feel... lighter. ''I didn't use it, right?''

''You did pee.''

''Oh no,'' I whine.

''Oh common, _Menino_. I've never seen a cuter little,'' Onyx teases as Finnian pulls me to his lap. The padding between my legs does not help my embarrassment.

''Not cute!'' I scowl.

''Trust me, you gave Ellis a run for his money,'' Finnian says.

''You don't need to be embarrassed, we don't mind changing you, the contrary, we enjoy it,'' I give him a grimace, ''It's a really special thing between a sub and a dom, and the headspace is totally something you benefited from,'' he runs a hand through my curls, ''tell me pup, why is age play beneficial for subs,'' he asks next like I'm supposed to know. Fuck. This is probably the stuff you learn in school. Why does this feel like a test?

I shrug, but then it hits me.

''ARCHIE!'' I jump from Finnian's lap; he's strong enough to pull me back down quickly.

''I'm glad you remembered,'' he says, maneuvering me over his lap. He does not remove the diaper, but slides it down to just under my cheeks, revealing my ass. ''Take it off!'' I kick my legs.

''This is a part of your punishment.''

I can't help but feel my cheeks flush. I think the embarrassment is turning me on.

''It could have ended really bad for Archie,'' he says, landing spanks to my ass with a hairbrush. Where did he even get that from?

''This is not something you can keep from us, little boy. We don't know how long you were going to stay in your little space. Thank God Emrys and Ellis found him,'' Finnian scolds as he keeps coloring my ass.

''They were here!?''

''Yeah.''

''But-''

''Don't worry, they'll visit again," he assures as he keeps spanking.

I feel horrible. I should have told them about Archie, I know. But I was scared they wouldn't let me keep him.

''Ouch- fuck! I'm sorry,'' I shudder and arch my back. He keeps a steady pace for a few minutes. The spanks are firm and stingy, but not overly hard; it's the type that I'll definitely be feeling for a few days.

When he stops, he pulls the diaper back up over my ass before taking me to the corner. I pant as I look at him, confused. He joins Onyx on the bed.

''This is so not necessary.'' I motion to the diaper.

''Turn around!''

The diaper is making this worse, it is giving me nice padding for my sore ass, but it's fucking humiliating. And what makes it worse is that I'm so fucking turned on right now.

I really don't know why I do it, but I stand up, ''I'm not wearing it.'' I slide it down my legs. ''Put it back on, or I'll do it for you!'' spank me, he means.

I cross my arms. He raises his eyebrows. ''Fine!'' He approaches me and grabs my bicep, he lays me on the bed and then leaves. I have no idea where he's going. _Stupid, stupid brain._ I should not have challenged him like that. He enters the closet before coming back with a cane. I can't help but gulp. 

''Ossian?'' I look up at Onyx's concerned eyes. ''I- I- not that please-''

''Hey, breathe,'' he places his large palm over my chest. I squeeze my eyes shut and do the breathing thing Beniel showed me.

''Good boy,'' Onyx whispers when I'm calm.

I open my eyes and see Finnian with a leather paddle this time.

''This better, pup?'' Finnian asks.

I scowl, ''I don't want a spanking,'' I say, making him roll his eyes.

''Hun, can you tell me why the cane-'''

''No.''

''Okay, it's okay, but you're still getting this spanking.''

''Onyx! Save me!''

''Behave,'' he smirks. Fucking sadist. He lifts both my legs, ''this is the diaper position,'' He says before Finnian lands the first whack. The air chokes in my throat. ''Stay still!''

The second one has tears pooling my eyes. When he lands the fifth, I can't keep my mouth shut and gasp. ''Let go," he says gently. I know what they want me to do, they want me to cry, but I'm not doing that. Instead I embarrisngly let out whimpers and squeals until we reach the tenth and final one.

I'm not going to be able to sit for a week.

''You're beautiful,'' Onyx tells me. He traces a finger over my ass, making me hiss. ''And this is hard,'' he touches my dick next, making me moan.

''Oh no, you don't!'' He says as he lets go and releases his hold on my legs. ''You took that so good, good boy'' Finnian wipes the tears I didn't know escaped with his thumb.

I stupidly try reaching for my dick but feel him grab my wrist. He then puts on the leather cuffs and clicks my wrist together behind my back. He pulls the diaper up next.

I groan.

''Why am I here!? It's my day off!''

''Nice try, you're going to finish time out, have a shower, food, talk with Hendrix, and then you can enjoy your day off.''

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

''How could you do this to me!''

''Ossian-''

''No- No!''

''Ossian, they knew you were high level!''

''I don't care about that!''

''Honey,'' I reach my hand out. He shoves it away. ''Don't you understand that that's why you became sick.''

That makes him take a step back. ''But I worked so hard! Only to have it get taken away from me! You can't do that! You're not even my real doms!''

Hendrix looks bemused; he stands up from behind his desk and storms out of the room. Ossian is not far behind.

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

''Beniel, I require your services!'' The dom enters the room I have set up for Ossian and plops down on one of the bean bags; it looks comical; he's wearing his usual tailored suit with a deep frown on his face.

''I- uh-'' I grab a new notebook and sit down on the bean bag in front of him. Hendrix is a terrifying dom; I couldn't say I word around him when I first met him. That's why I'm always so shocked when Ossian talks back to him the way he does.

''I don't understand him, Beniel. I was trying to help, but he got mad.''

''Are you talking about Ossian?''

''Yes. I can figure out most people around me, and I always know what to do, but with him, I just I- I don't know.''

''Could it be that you're afraid of doing the wrong thing with him?''

''I- yes.''

''Are you in love with him?''

''That's- no, well I-''

''It's okay, sir, uh- I mean Hendrix.'' Sub or dom, I always call my clients by their first name, but it just feels wrong with Hendrix.

''I thought he was going to be happy with me if I got him out of that contract.''

''Did you speak to him about it before you went through with that?''

''No.''

''I see-''

''Wait. Of course.'' He looks like he just had an epiphany.

I'm pretty sure I know what he's thinking. This is common with younger and inexperienced doms, especially high-level ones, it genuinely comes from a good place; they want to fix everything that might somehow not be good for the sub, which isn't a bad thing, but when there's a lack of communication the sub might respond in a way the dom was not expecting. The sub might feel like they don't have a voice and might feel overly controlled.

Hendrix is 28, still young, but he's not inexperienced. And I think it just hit him what he's done.

Love sometimes makes you do stuff without thinking. And even though he might not admit that he loves Ossian, I know he does; I've never seen Hendrix so soft with anyone; he even calls him 'sweetheart' and 'honey.' Anyone who has been around the four of them can see that they love each other. It does make me worried it's going to affect Ossian's progress.

''Finnian told me not to do it,'' he sighs. ''It's okay, sir. I think Ossian will appreciate if you talk to him about how you feel.''

''How could I've been so stupid. I know better than that.''

''Sometimes, we become stupid for the people we really care about.''

He stands up. ''Thank you, Beniel, I will make sure you get a raise.''

I guess we're finished, ''oh- that's not necessary,'' they're already paying me a fortune.

''Nonsense.''

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

''Those doms are infuriating, Archie! How dare they!?''

He looks at me with both worry and displease as he lays on the bed. I apparently ruined his little nap. ''First, they make me feel, they make me feel like I don't hate them! And then they try to hug me! And how come they smell so good all of a sudden!? And now they took me out of a contract I worked my ass off to get!? Control freaks, sons of bitches!''

Archie makes a disapproving noise, ''Hey! Don't give me that look! You're supposed to on my side.''

He barks dominantly. I don't know how I know it's a dominant bark, I just know. I climb up on the bed and lay beside him, ''by the way, I'm sorry for keeping you prisoner, I don't think friends do that to each other,'' I rub his belly, ''I got spanked for it.''

He makes a pleased noise.

''Getting out of a contract is really hard, Archie. I make them so much money; I have no idea how he managed that,'' I sigh. ''And why even bother if they're just gonna throw me away once I'm done here.''

The pup barks before leaning into my side in a comforting way. ''I didn't even like the company, they weren't really nice towards submissives.'' Mostly high-level ones, I saw many get turned down because of it. And by not telling me I was one, they used my need to please; most actors make one or two big movies a year, they had me making five. I was terrified they were going to end my contract If I didn't do what they wanted. ''I'm so stupid, how could I not have seen it, Archie?''

I'm not really afraid for my career, I've wanted a break, and I've been wanting to try some new stuff, write more of my own movies, like flowers on the moon, I just didn't know how. I'm mostly mad that Hendrix did it behind my back, and it made me realize how much power they have over me and my life. I don't like it.

''Being a good sub clearly did not help, and I'm kinda questioning my acting skills. That's it. I'm going to be so bad they will want to get rid of me.''

Archie barks disapprovingly, I narrow my eyes, ''I'm the alpha in this relationship!'' I point between him and I. I hear a snort from the doorway.

''Come here, little alpha,'' Hendrix picks me up bridal style. Archie looks happy; a dom is finally here to deal with the unruly sub.

''How long were you standing there?''

''Not long, I was walking to your room when I heard the dog bark,'' he says as he walks downstairs.

''I have legs.''

It earns me a playful whack to my ass that still fucking hurts.

''Where are we going.''

''To the garden, we need to talk.''

We exit the huge mansion and approach the beautiful garden. He sits down on a bench that I don't like for some reason. ''I don't like this bench.''

It makes him laugh.

''My doms really like you,'' he says after a few moments. He traces his finger over my cheek and strokes it gently. ''I care about you.''

I'm sure I'm not the only sub they cared about. All those poor subs they made fall in love with them to just throw away to another dom when they're were done here. How fucking cruel. These men are wicked. I might be feeling something, but I'm never allowing myself to fall for them.

''Look, we want you to work from home, for now. I've already called a friend of mine; her wife is a manager and has her own smaller company. She's great, _and_ she cares about her clients well being,'' he says the last part pointedly making me roll my eyes.

''You really don't get why I'm mad, do you?''

''Ossian,'' he sighs. ''What they did to you is a crime,'' he says... sadly? '' I'm sorry, Ossian, for not talking about it with you first, subs do have a say, and I- I'm sorry. But I'm not sorry for removing you out of that toxic company. I care about you, wherever you like it or not, and I don't let the people I care about get hurt. I did what I had to do.''

''All I want to do is... what I love and that has always been working and you took that away from me.''

''You will, maybe not film for a while. We did talk and decided that for every job you do, you have to work a shift at Tag's.''

I'm confused. ''Why?''

''One of _our_ jobs is to provide you with normalcy. And we think working at Tag will give you that, also you might meet some new friends.''

I scowl. ''I have friends,'' I mumble.

''I know, Aedar, right?''

''How-how did you know?''

''Well, we don't want to deprive you of your friends, we want them to come and visit you while you're here.''

''Oh.''

''Beniel still has your phone?''

''Yeah,'' I pout. He took it away because he thought all the news about me was distracting me.

''Do you- do you forgive me?''

God, I've never seen him look so nervous. ''I forgive you.''

''Thank you, little alpha,'' he smirks.

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

Monday

''Last week we worked on kneeling, this week is all about bondage,'' I say as I grab two plugs and rope from the supply room. ''Lay down on your stomach,'' I order. He crosses his arms and gives me a defiant look. He's been testing us extra hard today, ''you're already getting punished for throwing food at Hendrix during breakfast, I suggest you do as I say, I'm not giving you another warning, boy,''

He huffs but does go down to lay on the floor; it won't be too uncomfortable since we have the floors in here covered in protective padding. I crouch down behind him. I bind his arms behind his back before moving on to his ankles; next, I tie his wrist and ankles together, making him naturally arch his back. ''Beautiful,'' I breathe, making him blush. I rake my hand through his curls. ''You're going to tell me what's going on, honey?''

''No.''

I sigh. ''Okay. I need you to be honest with me, have you ever been fucked?''

''Yeah, but I mostly do the fucking.''

I figured. I cover the plug with lube before I hold it over his hole, ''what- what are you doing?''

''This is called a plug, I'm sticking it in your pretty hole.'' It's a small one for testing and seeing his reaction, it goes in pretty smoothly; I tap it a few times, making him whimper beautifully. ''I want you to focus on your breathing.''

''It feels weird, Finnian!''

''Is that how you adress me?'' I spank him.

''Ouch-I No-no! Sorry, sir!''

''Good. You're going to get used to it. For some, it can make them focus, centers them, and for others, it brings pleasure, especially if it hits the right spot.''

''How long?''

''Untill I get back.''

''You're leaving!?''

''Don't worry, I got cameras in here to keep an eye on you.'' I slide out the plug from his ass and replace it with one that's a bit bigger, this one also vibrates. I don't tell him, I decide to surprise him.

He moans as his hole swallows it. I think he's ready for more anal play, which includes our cocks in his ass. I'm not going to lie and say I haven't looked forward to it; we all have.

''I'll be right back,'' I say before I check on his dick that's locked in chastity.

I exit the bondage room and enter Hendrix's office.

''Are you watching him?''

''God, he's perfect,'' he answers as he stares at the computer screen. ''Come here!'' He orders. I roll my eyes as I approach him; he whacks my ass hard for it before pushing me down over his desk.

''Here,'' I hand him my phone. He opens the app that controls the plug, ''I'll start low,'' he says as he puts it on the desk in front of me. ''What the hell, Finnian!'' We hear Ossian follower by a moan from the computer. We can't help but chuckle.

''I'm going to fuck you.''

''Please, Heni,'' I slide down my pants and boxers before spreading my legs as wide as I can. He hums, ''you need this, don't you?''

''I- I do,'' I say, closing my eyes. ''Finnian.''

''It's been harder to submit with Ossian around, I- I- feel-''

''A little less of a dom? Is that why you've been lippy with me?''

''I- yes,'' I admit.

''I've been lax, it isn't your fault, baby, it's going to be a learning process for all of us with Ossian around. But I see you need a reminder of your place,'' he says, shoving his cock inside me. I scream.

My fist tightens their hold on the desk as he rams it in. His cock against my prostate has me pleading for him to let me come. He reaches for the phone as he increases the plug's vibration. Ossian's loud moans have me almost exploding. ''Not yet,'' Hendrix orders with a slap to my ass. ''Keep watching our beautiful boy.''

''Yes, sir!'' I say as I turn my head back to the screen.

I have tears running down my face, It hurts, but it also feels so good. It's rough, no preparation, exactly how I like it, and he knows it. He continues fucking me hard as I watch Ossian on the screen. ''Cum!'' That's all he has to say before I explode, my hole tightens around Hendrix's large member making him release his load inside me.

I feel him carry my limp body to the couch, ''Ossian,'' I croak out. ''I got him, baby, rest for me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably bring little Ossian back sometimes; I had to much fun with that to not do it.


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got my first critique on the last chapter. I actually appreciated it because I do want to get better at writing, and I know it didn't come from a callous place. It's just that when I started writing this chapter, I didn't appreciate it as much. I started overthinking everything, which wasn't fun. Even though it took me ages to write this - I did keep the critique in mind, I want this story to be as easy and entertaining to read as possible. 
> 
> Keep in mind that I write because I think it's fun, but I'm not a writer. This is my raw and unedited work. I see myself more as someone who likes to tell stories. Idk, some might not care for the difference. Think of it like this: Imagine that you love flying on planes (as a passenger) - one day, you decide that you're going to take it a step further and actually fly the plane, but you're not a pilot, but you decide to do it anyway. That's me. Okay, maybe that was a bad example, but I hope yall know what I'm trying to get at. 
> 
> I also want to remind people that the characters in this story are not real. This is a fictional story. Please pay attention to the warnings in the tags. 
> 
> Life update: I applied for a job in the city as a station agent. I'm praying to everything and everyone that I get this job. I will be able to write during the night shifts. I have a friend who works as a station agent, and she just watches Netflix all night. AMAZING RIGHT?
> 
> Enjoy this one. 
> 
> All my love, WLI.

_ Then _

''Ossian, did you get spanked again?'' I feel the bed dip as Ellis climbs on behind me.

''Yeah,'' I sigh. ''Fabien is so strict.''

''What did you do?''

''I was talking back. It's not fair, why don't the doms get spanked!?''

''You know why, Ossian. They don't need it the way we do.''

''Still not fair,'' I huff. 

He plays with my hair, helping me calm down.

''Keyne has his first mission next week,'' he informs after a few minutes. 

I turn around facing him. ''I heard.''

''I don't want him to go, what if he gets hurt?''

''He won't, Keyne is strong.''

''When I'm near him, I get tingles in my stomach.''

''And your cheeks always get red,'' I giggle.

''I know,'' he whines. ''So embarrassing.''

''Red cheeks means you love him.''

''It does?''

''Yeah.''

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

_ Now _

''Beniel, I think the cock cage has broken my dick,'' I say as I relax on the beanbag.

''And why is that?'' He asks, grabbing his usual notebook.

''It gets excited when... uhm...''

''It's okay, Ossian, It's good to talk about this stuff with another sub.''

''It gets excited when the doms embarrass me, there I said it.''

He looks like he's trying not to laugh at me. I scowl and cross my arms.

''Oh, no, listen, I'm not making fun of you, I think you're cute. I know you're probably going to be reading about this. It's a pretty common kink,'' he sinks down on the other beanbag beside me.

''Really?''

''Yeah, I think most of my sub friends are into it. Doms also need to have a deep knowledge of this particular kink, and it can be tricky to figure out what works and what doesn't for a sub. The fact that they've already figured it out only tells me how well you've been responding to them during scenes. This is a good thing.''

''So, my dick is not broken?''

''No, it's not broken,'' he smiles amused behind the rim of his cup that no one is allowed to touch. He's always drinking some type of tea that smells funny. Beniel would probably be a hippie in another life.

''Why won't they fuck me?''

He chokes on his tea. He starts coughing as I slap his back. ''You okay?'' I ask.

''I- I forget how blunt you can sometimes be.'' 

''Is that why you've been acting up this past week? Because they won't fuck you?''

''No.''

My plan hasn't really been going that well. There's also three against one. So not fair.

''Ossian,'' he sighs. ''Is it because you want them to get rid of you? I have a feeling it is, and trust me; they won't.''

How the hell did he figure it out?

''By the look on your face, I suspect I'm right?''

''Fine! You are.''

''It won't work, it will only earn yourself a red behind.''

''I have not done my worst.''

He raises his eyebrows. ''Throwing your clothes all over the house, playing loud music, jumping on the furniture, talking back, cursing, throwing food at your doms-''

''I get it. I get it.''

''Okay, brat, are you going to stop then?''

''Maybe,'' I say cheekily.

He rolls his eyes.

''But why won't they fuck me, Beniel!? They make me horny as fuck. And I can't jerk off because of the damn cock cage.''

''I think they're waiting untill you're ready.''

''But I am.''

''Maybe they're not ready yet?''

That doesn't make sense. They are so virile. ''Am I not attractive?''

He laughs.

Oh, God. That's probably it.

''Ossian!'' He stops when he sees my face. I must look so pathetic. ''Sweetheart, no, I don't think your looks is the problem. Have you not looked at yourself in the mirror? You're gorgeous. Besides your ass-''

''Whoa- whoa are you telling me you want to have sex with me, because-''

''No- no!'' he shakes his head, ''we've talked about this.''

I pout. 

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

''Dang it,'' Finnian sighs as he shoves the phone back in his pocket. ''I guess you'll be coming with me,'' he approaches me to get the rope off. ''No training today?'' I ask, hopefully.

''No, you'll be coming with me to work,'' he answers. ''Hendrix had to take a flight to Seattle,'' I stretch my arms once he removes the rope that were binding my arms.

''I think we need to have a massage session,'' he says mostly to himself as he rubs my back. That sounds awesome bondage week has made me soar.

Onyx is meeting a shrink. I'm suspecting something happened when I was in my little space. They won't tell me anything. When they didn't let Onyx spank me, I got really suspicious.

I guess Finnian is stuck with me today. I'm just happy I get to go out.

''I have never seen you this excited about anything before.''

''You guys keep me prisoner, Finnian,'' I say, trying to earn myself some sympathy.

''Hmm, I guess you must be feeling a little bit cooped up,'' he murmurs. ''I was going to take you to Tag's today.''

''Why?''

''He's going to show you around the diner and teach you some stuff. Now, go get dressed."

I can't get out of the playroom faster.

''Archie, Archie, he's letting me pick out my clothes!?'' I enter my bedroom, where the puppy is playing with a toy on the floor. I hurry to the closet and grab the closest pair of jeans and a button-up shirt. I squeeze into the tight black jeans before putting the shirt on over the stupid harness. I leave the top buttons on the patterned shirt open.

I tug at the collar around my neck, ''this is totally ruining my fit, Arch.''

He barks as he circles me; I don't think he's that used to seeing me in clothes. ''I look good, don't I?'' He barks again as his little tail wags. ''Alright, I just need some shoes.'' the pup runs into the closet before dragging out one pair of my combat shoes. ''That's a good choice, good boy!''

I had to teach him to be gentle with my shoes after he tore up my vans. He needs more toys; the stuff I ordered for him is supposed to arrive today.

After putting on the boots, I brush my hair and add a little bit of cologne, ''I've missed this.'' Maybe this might make one of them want to fuck me.

''Ossian,'' I hear making jump.

''Honey, we're going to a lecture, not a premiere,'' he chuckles.

I frown, ''you're the one wearing a blazer!''

He always looks hot in his principle clothes.

His face softens as he approaches me, ''I'm just kidding, you look... amazing.''

''Really?''

''Yeah, I- you're beautiful,'' he strokes his thumb over my cheek. ''Can you remove the collar and cuffs?'' I ask, hopefully holding up my wrists, I even give him my best puppy eyes.

''Sorry, pup, you're keeping those on.''

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

The school is huge.

It even has it's own subway station. Apparently, that's a thing. I'm in awe as I look at everything around us. Finnian has to hold my hand, or else I'll get distracted by something, which has already happened a couple of times.

Everyone is staring at us; the sight of the guards in black Jed has sent with us do not help.

Once we get to Finnian's big office, he immediately pulls me over his lap. ''Finnian!''

He lands his palm on my ass hard, ''Ouch! What did I do!?''

My face heats when I realize the guards outside the door can probably hear the slaps.

''This is called a warning spanking,'' he says as he spanks me over my jeans. It's not an overly hard spanking, just one I'll probably feel for an hour or two.

''Also, we've talked about this, you address me as 'sir'when we're not home.''

''That's a stupid rule!''

I get a hard whack for that one. ''Careful or this is going to turn into a different spanking. This spanking will remind you to behave during the lecture; I want you on your best behavior. I will not hesitate to pull you over my knee in front of the whole class.'' 

''I get it! Ouch- I get it!'' I kick my legs.

''Good,'' he says before standing me up between his legs. He adjusts the collar, ''I got something for you,'' He stands up from the couch to retrieve a book. ''Here,'' he hands it to me. 

'' _Sub: One_?'' I read the title out loud.

''I want you to have read the first chapter by the time the lecture is over.''

''Oh common, this is like homework,'' I can't help but whine.

''I know you can do it, pup,'' he says, not feeling sorry for me at all. ''Common, let's go."

The guards follow us to the auditorium; there are students everywhere roaming the hallways. I've never been to school, only acted like I was in school in movies and shows. It's a strange thing seeing it in real life. We enter a large empty auditorium. The guards scatter to different areas in the room. I think it's a bit excessive, but the doms don't want to take any chances.

I watch as Finnian stands in the front, preparing his PowerPoint presentation by the desk.

''You may sit on the first row, where I can see you.''

I would rather sit closer to him for some reason. I plop down on the floor by the desk, book in my hand and back turned against the row of chairs. I feel a hand rake through my hair, ''you okay, pup?'' I look up and nod.

The sound of the heavy door opening has me jumping. Finnian has a concerned look on his face as he grabs the chair behind his desk and slides it in front of me; he sits down and guides my head, so it's resting on his left thigh; I feel myself relaxing as his hand continues to play with my hair. He does it untill it's time to start the lecture. ''I want you to read the first chapter, pup, I'll be right here,'' he says for only me to hear.

''Okay,'' I whisper back.

I can feel their eyes boring into the back of my head. They're all doms, I can feel it; the energy in here is overwhelming. I don't know how many there are, but it must be at least 100 people. I decide to start reading the book Finnian gave me. It's a bunch of basic info about subs, most things I know about already since I am a sub, but stuff like; _submissives crave discipline..._ has me frowning; I bet a dom wrote this. I turn the book around and see a picture of a woman, a submissive. ''Finnian, a sub did not write this book! This is some dom propaganda-''

My eyes widen when I realize I just talked out loud. I hear waves of laughter around the huge room, making me want to disappear. Maybe I should hide under the desk. ''Alright, settle down everyone,'' I hear Finnian, I expect him to be mad, but he looks mostly amused. ''I guess you all have noticed, Ossian, here,'' he approaches me, making me release a breath I didn't know I was holding in. This is Finnian's fault, that warning spanking clearly did not help.

''He's mine and my partners' current sub student. He's new to all this-''

''He's cute,'' I hear some guy shout, followed by whistles. 

''Kiss my ass!'' I scowl.

''Gladly!''

''You wish,'' I shout back.

Everyone starts laughing again.

Finnian's hand is back in my hair, but this time his hand feels more possessive. And right now, I appreciate it even though he's also giving me those spanking eyes, ''behave,'' he says in a low voice, ''we'll talk about the chapter when we get home, alright?'' he whispers in my ear.

''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-''

''I know,'' he gives me a reassuring smile.

He goes back to his lecture as I resume reading.

... _then we have the subs who won't go down without a fight, it's thrilling and exciting for them, and they may cause all kinds of trouble to get that feeling..._

That's stupid and does not sound like me at all.

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

''Alright, we'll take a fifteen-minute break,'' Finnian finally says after what felt like an eternity. 

I stand up from the floor and put the book on the desk, already having finished the chapter. ''Finnian, I need to pee.''

''Alright, let's go-''

''No, I can do it myself,'' I roll my eyes.

''Ossian!''

''Sir, may I please go to the bathroom by myself? It's just outside.''

''I'll go with him, sir,'' one of the guards appears out of fucking nowhere.

''Fine, but then I want your little butt straight back here.''

''Yes, sir,'' I say sweetly. I exit the auditorium where a bunch of the doms are standing in line to one of the coffee shops they have scattered around all over campus. ''You don't have to go in with me, " I tell the guard.

''Sir-"

''I promise I'll shout for you if I need you, I'm just going to pee.''

''Okay,'' he says reluctantly. He looks like he's seen some shit. The scar on his neck makes him look badass.

''What's your name?''

''Auberon.''

That's a badass name. I wonder if he'll be my friend.

''I'll be right back, Auberon.''

The other students' murmurs and whispers follow me into the bathroom; eyes are immediately on me when I enter. I move into one of the empty stalls.

I wait untill I'm alone when I exit it. Having already peed in the toilet, I wash my hands. When I round the corner, I smash into someone's hard chest.

''Hey, pretty boy,'' I recognize the voice immediately; it's the stupid dom from the lecture. ''Can you move?'' I ask as he towers over me.

''Is that how you talk to your doms?''

''Fuck off!''

Next, I know I feel myself being smashed into the wall. He clenches his fists around my shirt. I don't let him do anything else before I punch him right on the nose; he stumbles backward, blood trickling from his nose.

''Don't fucking touch me like that ever again!'' I say before I walk past him and get out of the bathroom as fast as possible. Auberon is right behind me as I walk straight back to Finnian, who's talking to a few students. I sit back down by the desk. "Hey, what took you so long?'' Finnian appears.

''I- uhm- there was a long line.''

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

''How was it?'' Finnian asks as Auberon drives us out of the school's parking lot.

I shrug, ''it was okay.''

''Pup, did something happen when you went to the bathroom?'' He asks.

''No.''

''I could feel you getting overwhelmed, do you know why? It's important that I know.''

''I've never cared what people think of me, my business is already public, but this time I cared. I didn't like the way they were looking at me like I was some... some...''

''Victim?''

''Yeah,'' I sigh. This would probably be the right time to tell him that I've never learned about the sub and dom shit.

''Finnian, don't get mad at me.''

''What is it?'' He says as we pull into Tag's parking lot.

''I never went to school... like normal people.''

''I know.''

What!?

''But, how?''

''We had our suspicions, and Ellis confirmed them.''

''He told you!?'' I can't help but feel betrayed.

''Don't get mad at him. He's been worried about you.''

''I'm really starting to question my acting skills.''

He laughs. ''Why do you think I gave you that book?''

''Oh.''

''You have not been around a lot of people your age have you?''

''No, sometimes when we were filming there would be other actors my age, they were nice, but it was in a professional environment, it's not the same,'' I say.

''Alright, I want you to do something for me.''

''What?''

''Pick any _normal_ activity you would like to do.''

''Anything?''

''Yeah.''

''Football.''

''Too violent, my heart could not take that.''

''Finnian!''

''I want you to come up with something you know I would approve of.''

''Like what?''

''Knitting, I should put you in a knitting class. you can make scarves.''

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

''Hey, little sub,'' Tag greets us.

''Thank you for taking the time, Tag,'' Finnian says, shaking his hand.

''No problem,'' we follow him to the back, where he opens a locker, ''change into this,'' he tells me. ''What's wrong with what I'm wearing!?''

''Ossian!'' Finnian warns.

''But it's Gucci,'' I whine. I want to wear my clothes as long as possible; I just know I'll have to take it off once we get home. Finnian is not having any of it. He starts to unbutton the shirt before taking it off and replacing it with a black t-shirt.

''We don't want grease all over it, Hollywood brat,'' Tag explains; I scowl at the nickname as he leads us into the kitchen.

He was just looking out for my clothes; now I do kind of feel like a brat. ''Thank you, Tag.''

He can't turn around faster, ''It's sir to you,'' he says sternly. I gulp. ''yes, sir.'' Man, he can be scary. ''And you're welcome, I expect your uniform to be clean before every shift.''

Tag is teaching me how to flip burgers. Finnian and the guards are sitting by the bar with ice teas as they enjoy the show. I'm apparently not allowed beer, but I am allowed to serve it. What bullshit is that? They did not appreciate me arguing about it. It's apparently a diner by day and more of a bar by night.

I almost burn myself while frying making Finnian turn up the hover mother meeter. ''I'm fine, Finnian.''

That earns me a hard whack on my ass by Tag.

''I'm fine, sir,'' I correct myself.

Tag is allowed to spank me. This job is going to suck.

When I'm done cooking for everyone, including the bodyguards, Tag shows me how to serve it on the bar. ''Don't take more plates than you can hold. You can always come back for the rest."

When I'm finally done, I sit beside Finnian on one of the barstools. I immediately dig in. ''Wow, I'm a great chef,'' I say with a mouthful of burger and fries, everyone chuckles. ''This is really good, pup,'' Finnian praises as he eats his burger. I can't help but blush. ''Drinks?'' Tag asks.

''Another Ice tea, please,'' Finnian orders.

''I want a Pepsi,'' I say, ''but In a beer glass, _please._ '' I make sure to add a please and some puppy eyes. 

Tag rolls his eyes, but I can see he looks amused.

Finnian pulls me to his lap. It's a possessive hold one similar to the one during the lecture.

It's new. Very new. I've never felt this before, but I want to please him. I want to make him relax, make sure he's okay. I squeeze him before laying my head on his chest.

''I heard you were a very good boy today,'' Tag says. 

''I'm always a good boy.''

''You are, but you can be a bit naughty sometimes,'' Finnian adds; I can hear the smile in his voice. Tag chuckles.

''I don't know, Fin-sir, You must be mistaking me for the last sub you guys had living with you.''

''You're actually our first.''

Oh. _Oh_.


	9. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 6000 words!! Don't start expecting it for every chapter 😅 But yeah, I discovered that I have it in me to actually write this much. Might be a few more mistakes and sentences that could've been worded a lot better (sorry about that, still working hard on getting better). 
> 
> Also, I'm going to add a few more tags. 
> 
> Enjoy this extra-long chapter. 
> 
> All my love, WLI.

_ Then _

''Group two and five have training in the woods tomorrow.''

''What about the subs?''

Thomas, the tech guy, clears his throat, ''Ellis is doing really well, we'll continue to break into the rest of the computer systems tomorrow.''

''Ossian will continue with his mental tests, I think,'' I answer.

''Ehm- are you sure about that? He didn't attend dinner; he must've gotten pretty roughed up at the interrogation training today,'' Vaughn informs.

''What are you talking about?'' I look around the table, making eye contact with Neely, who quickly looks away.

''Neely?''

''Fabien, the kid is ten now, he's ready for more,'' Neely says.

''How much damage!?'' I raise my voice.

''He never broke,'' he says with a smile as if it makes the whole thing okay. I feel myself getting sick.

''You don't fucking touch that kid again!''

''And what are you going to do about it?'' He gets all up in my face, making me rise from the chair. I get the urge to smack him down. But I can't.

''Guys!'' Vaughn shouts.

I unclench my fists and storm out of the conference room. I head straight to Ossian's room. I can hear small whimpers outside his bedroom door. ''Ossian?'' I knock and enter.

He's laying in a fetal position on the rug; his clothes are filthy, there's dried blood all over his body. ''F-f-Fabien?''

''It's me, It's me, I'm here, kiddo,'' I quickly crouch down in front of him.

''H-hurt-t-ts.''

''I got you, I'm going to make it feel better.''

I slide my hands under his body, making him hiss, ''sorry, I'm going to pick you up.''

''s-s-okay-'' he cries, silent tears. It's always silent tears with him, and they break my heart the same every time.

I carry him to his bathroom and carefully place him in the bathtub. I grab a scissor from his desk to make taking his clothes off more comfortable. Next, I fill the bath with warm water and soap. ''That feel better?''

''Yeah,'' he croaks out. I grab a sponge and wash his body before I continue to shampoo his hair. After I'm done cleaning him up, I dress him in the spiderman underwear he loves. He has never watched the movie, but he loves the colors. I don't bother with pajamas; I remove the covers on his bed and gently lay him down.

''F-Fabien?''

''I'm here, kiddo, just going to grab some medicine.''

''O-okay.''

It takes a whole hour to apply cream and bandage him up; I make sure he takes a few pills for the pain. ''Fabien?''

''Yes, kiddo?''

''Thank you.''

I run my hand through his curls in comfort untill he falls asleep.

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅  
_Now_

We have our usual breakfast as we wait for our brat who has been purposefully late to breakfast every day this week. We all know what he's up to, and it has just become amusing by this point.

''Where is my brother!?''

We all jerk our heads to the direction of the voice. ''Is that-''

''Samael?'' Beniel gasps, surprised as he rises from his chair.

My baby brother appears by the entrance to the dining room before attacking me into a hug.

''I'm fine, Sammy.''

He scowls at the nickname I've called him since we were kids. ''You were shot!'' He says like I didn't know. ''Beniel!'' He yells next, making me cover my ears. He runs up to the other sub. ''Baby, you're early,'' Beniel greets him with open arms.

''I know, I've missed you.''

Jed is starring at Sam with wide eyes; he smoothes down his shirt. I raise my eyebrows at him with an amused smirk. ''I want to introduce you to someone,'' Beniel says.

Jed clears his throat. ''I'm Jedrik.''

''You were right, Ben, he is hot,'' Samael says.

Jed's face goes red, making us all laugh. It's both funny and cute, seeing the big dom so nervous.

''Where is Ossian Ambrose?'' Sam looks around the table.

''I didn't tell him Ossian was here, " Beniel is quick to inform us.

''We know, Ben,'' Finnian assures. He didn't have to tell him; Ossian and Finnian have been all over the news ever since their trip to the school.

''Doms, Beniel, stranger,'' our brat greets as he enters the dining room holding the pup in his arm. Archie and I have a proposition. We all know I've been acting up this week, BUT I'm willing to make you guys a deal. I will stop being bad if I get to wear some real clothes. No, you know what? I demand it! Right, Archie?''

Beniel facepalms.

I notice we are all doing our best not to laugh. The pup barks in agreement, but I just think he's excited about the food he's longingly starring at.

''You're ten minutes late, Ossian,'' I tell him as seriously as I can.

''I have no idea what you're talking about, Onyx.'' He sets Archie down on the floor, who quickly runs up to his bowl of food.

I'm not allowed to spank him yet because of my arm, which is ridiculous if you ask me. Finnian is already holding the brush as he grabs the boy by his bicep and pulls him over his lap. ''No-no! The deal is definitely off if you spank me!''

''This is the fourth time this week you've been deliberately late, Ossian,'' Finnian begins his lecture as he starts spanking. Samael is the only one starring at the scene with big eyes. For the rest of us, the scene has become a part of our breakfast routine.

''Ouch- ouch stop!''

''You.'' SMACK. ''Do.'' SMACK. ''Not.'' SMACK. ''Make.' SMACK. ''Demands.'' SMACK.

''I won't! Ouch! Finn!''

''We're not close to done yet, little boy.''

The spanking goes on for a minute untill we notice him squeezing his eyes shut; this is new. He has not done this during a spanking before. ''Let go for me, sweetheart,'' Finn urges.

''N-No!'' He shakes.

''Shhh,'' we're done. Finnian rubs his back.

''I don't want time out.''

''You're not having one.''

Ossian looks at Finnian like he's lost his mind. ''We're doing something different.''

Finnian picks him up bridal style making the boy scowl. I follow them with the tray of food I set up for Ossian during his spanking.

We approach the fort, Ossian, and Archie, built under the stairs. We upgraded it, removed the doors, hung up some fairy lights, and added a mattress covering the whole area, some pillow, blankets, and a bunch of books and stress toys.

Time outs do not seem to do anything for him. Beniel came up with the 'calm down area' instead. ''This is your new calm down area,'' Finnian informs.

''Don't ruin it! It's called kickass fort!''

''Fine,'' Finnian rolls his eyes, ''you're spending breakfast in your kickass fort.''

''No, I don't want to sit here!'' He crosses his arms. But I can tell he is a little bit interested. ''You're doing as you're told,'' Finnian tells him with no-nonsense as he lays him down on the mattress. I put the tray of food and juice in front of him.

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

I've been sitting in this cupboard all morning, yes that is what I'm calling it. These doms are no better than the Dursleys.

I watch as Archie finally appears; I've been waiting for him to find me, ''this is messed up, right Arch?'' He enters and lays on one of the big pillows before making a contented noise. ''We're not supposed to like it."

I'm not gonna lie, they did kinda upgrade our kickass fort.

I drink the last remains of my juice. I put the empty plate and glass outside the cupboard before lying down. I do feel calmer, and I prefer this to the stupid time outs.

I decided that I don't want to attend school at the campus and that If I have to go through this whole training thing, I want to do it here. I'm still surprised they haven't kicked me out yet; I've been a horror, I would've kicked my self out by now. But If I want to stay here, I begrudgingly had to call off my plan. I can't be bad anymore.

I also can't let go of what Finnian told me last week. I'm the first sub which they've had trained like this. Maybe they really do care about me. Perhaps they're not just acting.

''Ossian, you ready to come out?

''Yeah,'' I crawl out of the cupboard. I decide to let Archie have his nap. ''No more reading, please!''

This week I had to read two books about subs. And then take an exam yesterday. It made me miss bondage week. He looks at me amused as I expect him to pull out a third book. But he's only carrying... clothes? My clothes? Are we going out again? I don't even try to keep the excitement off my face. ''Dress in this, you and Onyx are going out today. Ben and I have to go to the school for a meeting, so you guys will not have a session today.''

This is the best day ever. I quickly get dressed in the clothes; I'm so excited I almost fall on my face when I'm squeezing into the tight jeans. Finnian laughs at my excitement, ''careful,'' he says as he starts helping me like I'm three years old. I roll my eyes.

''You ready?'' Onyx appears with two big bags. ''Onyx-'' Finnian narrows his eyes at him. ''They're not heavy, babe, I can carry them, here-'' Onyx hands me one of the bags, ''-Ossian will help me.''

Finnian adjusts Onyx's shirt collar. ''Babe, I'm fine," Onyx tells him.

''What is it!?'' I try to look into the bag. But Onyx urges me to follow him instead, ''you'll see, let's go,'' he kisses Finnian goodbye before he leads me to the garage. I gasp when I see the golf cart, I throw the bag in the back before I occupy the driver's seat. ''Not gonna happen, _Menino_.''

''Please!'' I give him my best puppy eyes. ''Nope,'' I'm surprised when he picks me up, ''don't tell the others,'' he gives me a look as he places me on the passenger seat.

''Where are we going!?''

''You'll see.''

He drives us to the backyard and onto a path leading into the woods surrounding the property. I'm surprised guards are not following us. My mouth is open in shock when we reach our destination.

''Beautiful, isn't it?'' Onyx says as he grabs the bags and two large canvases I didn't notice before. ''Yeah,'' I breathe.

''Common!''

We leave the golf cart as I follow Onyx a bit more further up on the hill. He places the supplies on the ground before spreading two blankets over the greenest grass I've seen. The landscape looks like it's from a painting.

''This place is basically your backyard!''

''Come here!'' Onyx orders, ''sit,'' he points to one of the blankets. I plop down on the white blanket, ''This is going to get stained-'' he sets a canvas in front of me, ''-oh, we're painting?''

''Yes. It's my favorite activity,'' he smiles... shyly?

My heart beats faster. _He wants to do his favorite activity with me? And he paints? Badass FBI agent Onyx paints?_

He takes a seat on the blanket in front of me and picks up a pen. His piercing blue eyes focus on the canvas.

''I want to see yours!''

''Not yet, _Menino_.''

I pout.

''I'm not good at painting Onyx,''

''Everyone is good at painting.''

''I don't know what to paint.''

''That's why I brought us up here, for inspiration, you can paint something around us or something from in here,'' he places his palm over his heart, his eyes still focused on his canvas.

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

I'm surprised the boy lasts three hours before he falls asleep. Finnian does say I my presence makes the boy calm. He has moved his painting to the side and fallen asleep on the blanket. The soft breeze plays with his light brown curls. I watch his pouty lips and long eyelashes closely as I try to mirror them on the canvas. His baby blue hoodie and the crisp white blanket contrasts beautifully with the lilac flowers around us. He looks ethereal.

I'm finishing up the background when the boy finally wakes, ''Onyx?'' he rubs his eyes.

''That was a good nap, wasn't it?'' I smile.

''Yeah, hungry.''

I chuckle. I put the paintbrush down. I reach for the picnic basket I brought with us and hand it to him. He makes a happy noise as he spreads the sandwiches, fruit, and brownies on the blanket. I crawl towards him and grab him. ''Onyx!'' he giggles.

I place him between my legs; he leans his back on my chest, making himself comfortable as he takes a big bite of his sandwich. We eat as we enjoy the view and the sound of nature.

''I don't want to leave,'' he says as I feed him a grape.

''We can come up here whenever you want.''

''Really?''

''Yes, it will be just our spot,'' I smile at the thought. I feel him squeezing my leg. ''I like that,'' he says in a small voice.

''Now, let me see your painting.''

His face blushes as he goes to grab the painting. I raise my eyebrows.

''I-''

''It can't be that bad, _Menino_.''

He sighs as he slowly turns it around. I can't keep the grin off my face. ''It's perfect.''

''It looks like a two-year-old made it,'' he says, embarrassed.

''I love that you painted my hair orange,'' I say. _He could have painted whatever he wanted, and he painted me._

He giggles, ''I'm gonna put dye in your shampoo.''

''You're not gonna be able to sit for a week if you do that!''

He giggles harder, ''let me see yours!''

Now I'm nervous. I clear my throat as I reach for the canvas and show it to him.

Shock first registers on his face; it turns to a huge grin before tears form in his eyes.

'' _Menino_?''

He quickly looks away. ''I- I-''

_He hates it._

''Come here,'' I grab his arm and drag him towards me. ''It's okay if you don't like it-''

''I- What!? I love it! It's beautiful!''

I wipe his tears with my thumb. He's just overwhelmed. I sigh in relief.

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

''Where is everyone?'' I approach Finnian in the kitchen. ''Jed, Ben, and Sam are out on a date, I gave the staff the night off, so I'm making dinner.''

''Wait, is that you're mom's spaghetti?''

''It is,'' he feeds me a spoonful of the sauce, making me moan at the taste. ''You heard anything from Hendrix?''

''He'll be home tomorrow.''

''And the meeting?''

''It went well, we did have a long conversation about appellations. They were not happy about what he calls us in his little space; it was expected. Beniel made a great point; It doesn't matter who he trains with, he's going to develop strong feelings for them because his body and mind just... crave it.''

''That makes sense. We had a great day, by the way.''

''You didn't spank him, right? Onyx Matteus?''

''Nope, he behaved.''

Finnian gives me a look of disbelief. ''Ossian Ambrose, behaved? Our Ossian Ambrose?''

''Yep,'' I say as I grab the salad bowl and set it on the table.

''Guys! I found a fucking turtle!'' Ossian enters and informs us before he quickly runs back outside.

''You leave it alone, Ossian!'' Finnian shouts after him.

''I'm keeping it,'' he yells back.

''What's up with him and finding all these animals?'' I murmur.

''At least he isn't hiding this one from us.''

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

''What are you pouting about?'' I ask as I climb up on the bed to dry his hair with a towel. He never dries his hair after he showers, and it drives me crazy for some reason.

''Beniel, his hot boyfriend and I were supposed to have a threesome, but now they're out on a date probably having sex all night without me!''

''You want to have sex with my brother?''

''What?''

''Samael, Beniel's boyfriend, is my brother, _Menino_ ,'' I bite my lip to keep from laughing.

''Oh.''

''Yeah.''

''Is it sex you want?''

''Yeah. I'm going to die a virgin,'' he whines as he tries to push the towel away. ''Let me dry it.''

''It's dry!''

I roll my eyes at his dramatics. I put the towel to the side, ''you're not a virgin.'' I say as I put my hand over his jockstrap covered member making him hiss.

Finnian rolls the bench in making Ossian perk up before he scowls again, ''NO!''

''You don't even know-''

''I'm not laying on it.''

''I thought you wanted to be fucked.''

He almost falls on his face as he excitedly gets out of the bed and climbs up on the bench.

''Now what?'' he looks over his shoulder at Finnian.

I help Finn attach the boy's wrist and ankle cuffs to the bench, ''Are you going to get the cage off?''

''Hmm, I don't know, Onyx, should we?''

''I hear he was a good boy, passing his exam.''

''See Finnian, I have been a good bo-'' I place the gag in his mouth.

''I fdon't Ike dis,'' he says behind the gag.

''I guess you're right, he has been a good boy,'' Finnian crouches down as he removes the cage. ''Don't come!'' He orders, making Ossian whimper. Finnian prepares the machine behind me, as I start preparing Ossian's tight little hole with my fingers. ''Ohmyffgood.'' I chuckle at his reaction.

I lube the dildo attached to the rod that sticks up from the machine. Finnian pushes the device closer to the boy untill the dildo rests perfectly against Ossian's hole. ''Wathsgoinon?'' Ossian tries to look over his shoulder, but he can't really see what we're up too. I check on the boy to make sure he's okay, he gives me a confused look. ''He's ready,'' I tell Finnian.

Finn pushes the dildo closer, entering the boys' ass. ''Nghee,'' Ossian hisses and moans at the feeling. ''It's different than the plugs,'' I tell him.

He nods in agreement. When the dildo enters enough to encounter his prostate, he moans again, making my dick stand. Finnian shows me the remote as we lay on the bed to keep an eye on him.

''Ohlyshhit,'' Ossian shouts when Finn starts the machine. We watch the dildo moving. Finnian gives me a look as he palms his hand over my cock. He smirks as he slides my pajama pants down. ''Don't come!'' Finnian reminds the boy.

''Iccaan't''

''Yes, you can, Ossian! Don't come.''

The boy whimpers. Finnian wraps his hand around my dick before starting to jack me off. ''Watch him,'' he whispers in my ear. We make sure the dildo keeps a slow and sweet pace; we don't turn up the speed since it's his first time on the machine.

After fifteen minutes we decide he's had enough. Ossian and I both come, simultaneously. The boy let's out a scream before his body goes limp.

''Shhh, I got you,'' Finnian releases him from the bench. ''You look delicious,'' Finnian tells him as he carries him to the bed. Ossian smiles lazily; he's definitely going under. ''No,'' the boy says as he stares at Finnian's hard member.

''Good boy, you want to please your dom? Right?''

Ossian nods.

I grin at Finnian. This is huge.

''I'm okay, I want you to sleep now.''

The boy whines as he tries to reach for Finnian's dick. I chuckle, ''no! _Menino,_ '' I tell him in a firm voice, making him whimper. ''Shhh,'' I play with his hair making sure he knows I'm not cross with him.

''Go to sleep, _Menino Travesso_ ,'' I tell him.

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

''Finnian, he's going to be fine,'' Beniel assures.

''What if he gets lost? Thirsty? Oh my god, what if he gets kidnapped by a crazy fan!?''

''Finnian,'' Onyx drags me to the couch. ''He's taking a walk in the woods that's basically in our backyard."

''I know, I know I'm being ridiculous,'' I sigh.

Ossian has expressed that he wants to go out more during his free time and days off. The problem is that we can't always be with him. Beniel thought that starting off slow, allowing him to go out on his own close to the house would be a good start for him. Besides, we can't treat him like a child and have our eyes on him all the time. He needs this, I know that, but it doesn't make it easier on my heart.

''We can track him on his phone,'' Onyx says.

''What!?'' Beniel groans, he looks done with our overprotective dom antics.

''You can't be tracking him on his phone, Onyx Matteus!'' I scold.

''Why are you full naming me for?''

''We can't be spying on our sub, we need to be able to trust him!'' I say as I snatch the phone from him and look at the screen, hoping to catch a glimpse of wherever Ossian might be.

''I'll take that!'' Beniel says, yanking the phone from my hand.

''Only look at his location, if it's an emergency!'' He tells us, pointing his finger at us. ''I can't believe I have to tell you guys this!''

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

I can't believe I'm actually walking alone, no guards, no one with me. There have been a few joggers passing me by on the trail. Everyone is so nice. I think they live in the other mansions around the area.

I decided to rest when I reached the lake. It's crazy to think that I haven't just taken a walk like this before. I used to always be in a hurry, always on my way to a set somewhere. I regret not bringing Archie with me, but he's always sleeping. The vet said this was normal for his young age, and he would eventually grow out of it.

''Oh God, Oh God!'' This can't be happening!''

I look over my shoulder, seeing a woman bent over. ''Ma'am, are you okay?''

''I- I- Ouuhhh!''

I approach her, and that's when I see her belly. You should never assume someone's pregnant, but that's the first thing that comes to my mind. ''My water broke!'' She says as she breathes heavily. ''Wait-ouuuuhhh!'' She screams, grabbing my arm harshly as she squeezes it. ''You're Ossian Ambrose!''

''Yeah!''

''I NEED TO GET TO A HOSPITAL!''

''Fuck!''

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

''It's been two hours! Why isn't he back yet!?'' Onyx paces the room. He's about to call his FBI colleagues and start a search operation for the boy.

''Guys, he's probably on his way back,'' I try to assure them.

''Let me check where he is!''

''No, Onyx!''

''But, Ben! He's not answering his phone,'' Finnian looks like he's about to go and look for him any second now.

I sigh. ''If he's not back in ten minutes, you can check.''

I'm starting to think we need to this more often; these doms seem to need this exercise as much as Ossian does.

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

''A helicopter!?'' The lady screams through the noise as the helicopter lands on a close field.

''I know the pilot, let's go! He'll take you to the hospital.''

''NO, YOU'RE COMING WITH OSSIAN AMBROSE!''

''BUT-''

''YOU DON'T QUESTION A PREGNANT WOMAN WHO'S ABOUT TO GIVE BIRTH!'' She screams as we're helped into the helicopter.

''I've called ahead, the hospital is expecting us,'' Geo, the pilot, tells me.

''Thanks for this, Geo!''

''No problem!''

We land on the roof of the hospital; nurses and doctors are ready with a hospital bed.

''Ma'am, you're going to be alright!'' A nurse says.

''My husband! Is he here yet!? I texted him!''

''He's probably on his way, let's go,'' the nurse tells her as she helps her onto the bed.

The lady is not letting go of my arm, and I don't dare to say anything about it as we're rushed through the elevators and hallways to the delivery room. I'm made to change into scrubs before I can join the lady.

''Is that Ossian Ambrose?''

''Yeah, hello!"I wave with a charming smile I know is going to make the nurses swoon.

''UHAAAAHHH!'' The woman screams in my ear as he grabs my arm again; it's definitely going to bruise.

''WHERE IS THAT MOTHERFUCKER! HE DID THIS TO ME! HE PUT THIS BABY INSIDE ME!'' She screams, looking at me like i'm supposed to know.

''I know what a fucking dick!'' I say back, hoping it will make her feel better.

''Ossian Ambrose just called my husband a fucking dick!'' She chuckles before it turns into another scream.

''Ameerah, I can see the head, it's already time to push!''

''Oh, fuck!'' I yell.

''Don't tell me we have a fainter!'' The doctor yells at me as he does his thing on Ameerah's lady parts.

''I'm not gonna faint!''

''LOOK AT ME! LOOK AT ME!'' Ameerah screams at me.

''BREATHE WITH ME OSSIAN AMBROSE!''

I do.

''Honey, honey!'' A man, I suspect to be her husband, finally joins us.

''WHERE WERE YOU!?''

''I came as soon as I saw your text!'' He says

''AHHHH!'' She grabs his arm with her other hand, as she still keeps a firm grip on mine.

The husband looks up, finally noticing I'm here. ''Hello!'' I greet.

''Honey, Is that Ossian Ambrose?''

''YES! HE CALLED YOU A FUCKING DICK!'' She laughs, ''I'M NEVER HAVING SEX AGAIN-aaAAAAHHH!''

''Push!'' The doctor orders. ''Common, Ameerah! The head is almost out.''

''Oh, it is?'' The husband makes the mistake by looking down.

''WE HAVE A FAINTER!'' A nurse yells. The man is carried to an armchair in the corner.

After a few more pushes, we hear a tiny shriek that fills the whole room. ''It's a girl!''

''Who's going to cut the cord!?''

''Ossian Ambrose! Will you do it?'' Ameerah asks, panting tiredly.

''I'll do it!''

Once the cord is cut, and the baby has been cared for by the nurses, she is carried to her mom.

''She's beautiful,'' Ameerah cries. I don't realize I'm crying as well untill a nurse hands me a kleenex.

''That was-''

''Intense,'' Ameerah finishes.

''Also, the most beautiful thing I've ever witnessed.''

''You want to hold her?''

''Oh, I don't-'' I don't get to finish the sentence as the baby is pushed into my arm.

''Hey, baby girl.''

''Cleo. Her name is Cleo,'' Ameerah says as she observes us. ''I want you to be the Godfather!'' She decides as the doctor finishes up down there.

''Godfather?'' I don't know what that is, but I don't want to be rude and say no.

''Sure.''

She shakes her head at her husband, amused, ''this is our fifth kid, and he always makes the same mistake by looking down there.''

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

''OSSIAN!''

Finnian, Onyx, Beniel are running down the corridor towards me.

''What are you guys doing here?''

''Oh my God! Are you okay!? Why didn't you answer your phone!'' Finnian looks me over, making sure I'm okay before whacking me on my ass. ''Ow! I'm fine!'' I chuckle. ''I was helping a woman in labor!''

''What?'' Onyx raises his eyebrows. Beniel looks confused.

I give them the whole story. ''I'm her Godfather, I don't know what that is. Her name is Cleo!''

They look relieved. ''How did you guys know I was here?''

''Ehm about that-'' Onyx start.

''We tracked your phone!'' Finnian finishes as Ben rolls his eyes.

Why am I not surprised.

''Godfather, you said?'' Onyx says, trying to change the subject.

''Yeah, you want to see her?''

They all nod. I point her out behind the glass where a row of babies are laying in these little rolling cots. ''She's the only one not crying, she's a badass,'' I say proudly.

''Gentlemen,'' I hear someone clear their throat behind us.

''I'm Joshy Sullivan, Ameerah's husband.'' he extends his hand shaking our hands. ''I just wanted to thank you for helping my wife.''

''Of course,'' I say.

''I heard you're the Godfather,'' he chuckles, ''I can't believe Ossian Ambrose is my daughter's Godfather.''

''You can count on me!'' I say.

We talk for a while by the hospital's cafeteria; we also exchange contact information before he has to return to his wife.

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

''First outing alone, and you helped deliver a baby,'' Hendrix says as he climbs up on the bed. He's back from his work trip that took fucking forever.

I cross my arms as I pout. ''You were gone for a long time!''

''I know, I'm sorry, but I'm here now, right.''

''Yeah,'' I continue my pouting as all three doms smile at me like loons. ''You missed me?''

''No.''

''Common,'' He uses me a pillow wrapping me up in his arms and laying his head on my stomach.

I can't stay mad at him. And now I'm horny. I mentally curse at the cock cage and its inventor.

''Hey, Ossian, I think you got a new text.''

I grab my phone from his outstretched hand and unlock it; I smile at the picture Ameerah sent me. I show the picture to Hendrix, making him smile hugely at baby Cleo.

''I want to find my family.''

Hendrix releases me as he looks up at me.

''What do you mean?''

''I- uhm, I want to find out if I have any family out there.''

''Sure, _Menino_ , I think someone at the office can help you with that,'' Onyx says.

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

''Ellis, you will always be my big brother, you know that, right?''

''Yeah, and you will always be my baby brother.''

''There might not even be anyone out there, " I sigh.

I rest my head on his shoulder as he runs his hand through my hair.

''Come on!'' Samael drags Jedrik and Ansel up to the karaoke stage.

The doms took us to a karaoke bar after we had dinner. It's been a good day. My new manager is supposed to meet us, but she's apparently running late. Samael is putting on a performance as he dances and sings around the flustered doms trying to read the lyrics on the screen.

''You know, I might have a family out there-"Ellis starts. I squeeze his hand. ''-But I'm not sure I want to find them.''

''I understand, for some reason, it feels terrifying,'' I admit.

We watch as Emrys and Beniel drag Samael off the stage as another couple waits for their turn. ''You'll get another turn, pop star,'' Jed pulls Samael to his lap, who's pouting.

''You know, we kinda already have a family,'' Ellis says, motioning to our group. That makes me smile.

''Ossian, Ellis, we're up next!'' Emrys comes up to us.

''You're singing!?'' Finnian asks me, both surprised and excitedly as Onyx has his FBI eyes on as he looks around for a possible threat against me, even though the men in black surround us.

He does not like it when fans come up for a picture, claiming he does not trust them. I know they're harmless.

I'm pretty sure the doms have no idea I can sing. My first job was Billy Eliott on Broadway. Beniel told me they did not want to know anything about me before they met me. I think it's sweet.

''Those three are amazing,'' Ansel informs him making all three of us blush.

''Common, we'll sing your favorite, Ossian,'' Ellis says as they drag me up to the stage. The bar people start cheering and whistling once they see me, making Onyx, Hendrix, and Finnian glare at them. I roll my eyes.

 _''Love me tender, love me sweet Never let me go You have made my life complete And I love you so...''_ Emrys starts of the first verse.

 _''Love me tender, love me true All my dreams fulfilled For my darling I love you And I always will,''_ we all harmonize the chorus.

 _''Love me tender, love me long Take me to your heart For it's there that I belong And we'll never part...''_ Ellis takes the second verse before we harmonize the second chorus again. Ansel looks like he's about to cry; he always cries when we perform this one.

The third verse is mine, _''Love me tender, love me dear Tell me you are mine I'll be yours through all the years 'Til the end of time...''_ I sing as I make eye contact with all three doms staring at me with their mouths open.

We harmonize the last chorus. The whole bar gives us a standing ovation. Beniel, Samael, and Ansel have tears running down their faces making me laugh. ''Come here!'' Ansel wraps his arm around his two subs. ''That was amazing,'' Finnian tells me.

I smile shyly. Hendrix pulls me to his lap. ''That was incredible.''

''It really was, _Menino_.'' They look at me like I just hung the moon or something. ''I must've sounded a little rusty-''

''Rusty!? That was not rusty!'' A woman I didn't notice exclaims, ''sorry,'' she shakes her head, ''I'm Piper,'' I shake her hand. ''Oh, you're the woman from the new management,''

''That's me!'' She grins.

''How about you two talk for a bit,'' Finnian suggests. I nod as we go and sit by an empty table not too far from the group.

''So, you thought of anything since our phone conversation?'' She asks.

''I did my research, and you guys immediately seemed better than my last management.''

She smiles sympathetically. She is a dom, a dom I feel very comfortable around. ''I know how a lot of submissives are treated by their managements, it's something we're trying to fight against, but we're not a big agency-''

''I don't care about that, I just want someone who won't use me to the point I become sick, like last time.''

Her hands' ball into fists, she looks angry all of a sudden. ''They've been saying that you got a drug problem and that you chose to leave. Those bastards.''

''No,'' I shake my head. ''I had no choice, I was mad about it at first, but the more time that has gone by, and the more I've learned about subs, I started to understand why Hendrix did what he did. If anyone I cared about had been in the same situation, I would've been furious.''

''We need to clear your name. Have you thought about coming out with what they did to you? I know your doms want to press charges.''

''I wouldn't really care if they did or not,'' I shrug.

''You know, as I said, there are many subs who are in your situation. But everyone is too scared to talk about it, but if you, one of the most famous sub actors in our industry, a high-level one as well, do it, I think other actors will be brave enough to do the same.''

''You really think I can help others?''

''I think you can,'' she reaches for my hand and squeezes it comfortingly. ''I'm not going to lie, the manager side of me knows it will clear your image as well. But I'm really also telling you this as someone who cares about the subs in our industry, Ossian.''

''Thanks for your honesty.''

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

''That's right, Ossian, give me more sass, YES, give me some ass, Yes! Yes!''

''Are you sure this photographer knows what he's doing?'' I ask, Piper.

''Now give me a walk, yes! just like THAT!''

''He's one of the best, Hendrix,'' Piper pats my back.

Ossian had a lengthy interview yesterday with People magazine addressing everything that has been going on his life lately and the abuse from his previous management; today is the photoshoot. ''Doms! Where are the doms!?'' The photographer shouts.

Onyx and Finnian appear after being dressed by a stylist; Ossian laughs at the makeup on their faces making Onyx scowl as Finnian does a twirl showing off his look. I approach them as the photographer orders everyone where to stand.

''This is going to be the cover, people! Common!'' He shouts to the minions running around my house with lightning and other equipment.

''Yes! Yes!'' The photographer shrieks as he takes a bunch of photos. Finnian is loving this more than I thought he would. Ossian is the most experienced as he manages to get into a new pose for every single picture. Onyx hates the attention.

''Yass! God, ya'll are so photogenic! You're officially my new favorite clients!''

We do another outfit change before we continue the photoshoot outside in our backyard, this time Archie joins us. ''Yes, Finnian, Yes! Onyx, a smile would be nice!'' the photographer says, making Ossian whip his head around; he has a mischievous look as he attacks Onyx and starts to tickle the big man, they both laugh as Onyx lifts the boy over his shoulder, Archie decides to jump at Finnian, making him almost fall back, I manage to catch him with a chuckle, ''careful, supermodel,'' I tease, kissing him.

After a five hour shoot, that moment ends up being the cover of the magazine.

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

_''In an interview with People Magazine, Ossian Ambrose makes shocking allegations against his previous management, SK Management. He describes the abuse and neglect that caused him to become so sick he ended up in a hospital... Ambrose now lives with the Chestworth trio where he's receiving the care and- ''_

''Hendrix, can we turn it off?''

''Of course,'' I tell him, grabbing the remote and shutting the TV off.

''Are you that nervous, sweetheart?'' Finnian asks, pulling him between his legs on the couch.

''Yeah,'' the boy makes himself comfortable and rests his head on his chest.

Onyx just got a call from the guy looking for any of Ossian's family or relatives. I don't blame him for being so nervous.

Onyx appears with a smile, he crouches down in front of the boy, ''Ossian, I have some good news.''

''What?''

''A brother.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, some stuff in this chapter was so random. I was more nervous than usual uploading this.  
> I just let myself have fun with it and wrote the first thing that came to my mind, I think that's why It got so long. I wanted to delete a lot of parts but decided to just keep them in. I hope you guys liked it as much as I did. 
> 
> I'm not sure when I'm going to start on the next chapter, hopefully soon. Gotta work on some reexams. 
> 
> The song the boys were singing on stage: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NAMpsFBluaI


	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, ya'll! 
> 
> I've been so busy trying to 'adult,' I've missed writing this story. I decided to have as much fun with this one as possible, which means Little Ossian is back! I really needed a good distraction from my life, and Little Ossian seems to do the trick. I still want like ten of him; he's so cute like I want to eat him up 😂 (honestly, I have to keep reminding myself I'm still too young for babies).
> 
> And again, (get used to it, I feel better apologizing for it) sorry for all the mistakes and bad writing, had to write this one pretty quickly. 
> 
> I don't know when I'm going to have time to write the next chapter, might be a little while, SO SORRY, so many of you seem to enjoy this story; life for me just always seems to get so hectic towards the end of the year. 
> 
> Meanwhile, enjoy this one. 
> 
> All my love, WLI.  
> ❤️ 🧡 💛 💚 💙 💜 🖤 🤍 🤎

I blink my eyes open to curls and big piercing blue eyes starring right at me.

''Ossian? What time is it?'' I ask as I stretch my arms.

'''Sian!'' he says, shoving a picture in front of my face. I sit up and grab it. ''Yeah, that's Ossian,'' I say sleepily as I rub my eyes. It's the picture Onyx's guy found, we believe the baby in the picture is Ossian, he's about two years old, next to him is another little boy, maybe eight, we think it's his brother.

''Papa, daddy, bye-bye?''

My eyes widen. ''Ossian?''

''Mama?'' He giggles.

''You're little? But how-''

''Gone?''

''They're at work, sweetheart.'' I quickly climb out of bed and scoop him up. ''I have to put you in a diaper before you wet yourself,'' I say as I feel the sheets for an accident; they're thankfully dry. I take him to the nursery, ''bad!'' he says when he sees the changing table.

''NO!'' He shrieks as I try to lay him on it.

''Ossian!''

He gives me a heartbreaking look. ''God, I forgot how adorable you are like this,'' I mumble as I enter the closet with him instead, ''alright, little boy, you can help me pick out your clothes, but then you're laying on the changing table.''

''Uh!'' he points to a sweater with a bear on it, ''daddy!''

I laugh. ''Yeah, Onyx is a big teddy bear.''

I grab the sweatshirt from the hanger and a pair of sweatpants.

''Alright, I'm going to lay you down now.''

''No!'' he whines as he tries to twist his body away. ''Ossian!'' I say sternly, making him stop and cry silent tears.

I remove the cuffs, collars, and the rest of his usual attire. ''Bad,'' he reminds me as more tears run down his face. ''Hey, I'm almost done, baby boy, look, take this,'' I hand him a bottle of the baby cologne Onyx's sister makes, hoping it will distract him. Ines makes a bunch of products in her own home, all from skincare to perfumes.

''Forgot the socks, you stay put.'' I make sure the safety strap is on before I walk back to the closet.

''Uhh!'' I hear a frustrated grunt.

''I'll be right back!'' I yell as I try to remember where the socks are. I hear another grunt before he giggles loudly. ''What you laughing about?'' I chuckle as I finally find a bunch in a drawer. I grab a pair and exit the closet, and that's when the smell hits me.

''Ossian!?'' I gasp.

He has emptied the whole bottle of cologne all over himself.

He giggles as he holds up the now empty bottle, showing it to me.

''Ossian Ambrose, give it here!'' I snatch the bottle out of his hands, making him pout for a few seconds before he decides to pat his stomach, spreading the cologne.

''I do not know what to do with you.'' It's all over his hair.

He gives me a cheeky grin. ''That was naughty, Ossian!'' I tell him sternly.

''No,'' he shakes his head, smiling. ''Lord have mercy. Yes, it is. You smell like a cologne bomb.''

''Yeah,'' he giggles.

I usually love the cologne smell, it's a fresh citrusy and powdery smell, but this amount makes my head hurt. Thank God Ines uses natural ingredients. ''Common,'' I unstrap the safety strap and scoop him up. I set him in the bathtub before I rinse his body off with water; when I'm done, I dry him with a towel and dress him in his diaper and clothes. After brushing his hair and teeth, I carry him downstairs for breakfast.

''He's little?'' Beniel asks.

''Yeah.''

''Are you sure he's not trying to get out of a shift at Tags?'' Beniel coos at the baby.

''Oh, shoot! Thanks for the reminder.'' I'm going to have to call Tag and tell him Ossian won't be able to make it.   
"Is Ben right? Is that what you're up to?'' I turn to the baby, making him giggle.

Jed gets up and drags the high chair we keep in a closet to the table. ''Thanks, Jed,'' I say as I strap the baby in, who's smiling shyly at Beniel, ''Hey, troublemaker, you really smell like a... lemon lollipop this morning, '' Beniel says as he kisses the baby's crown.

''He managed to open the whole bottle of baby cologne while I was looking for socks and poured it all over himself,'' I say as I shake my head.

Jed and Ben laugh, making the baby laugh with them. ''Where's Sam?''

''Sleeping, we had a fun morning,'' Jed says, making Beniel blush.

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

I'm not surprised Ossian is little this morning. He needed this after finding out about his brother, he still refuses to contact him. I think there are many reasons why, but a big one is a fear of rejection.

''He hasn't said anything about his brother?'' I ask Finnian when he comes down after his shower.

''No,'' Finnian sighs. ''What should we do?'' He asks, sitting down by the table across from Ossian and me.

''I just think he needs some more time to process everything. He didn't say a word about it in our last session.''

''I'm worried.''

That's an understatement. Finnian has been extra protective of Ossian these past few days; I think he's afraid of Ossian getting more hurt emotionally. Finnian needs Ossian to be little right now as much as Ossian does. It's incredible to already see Ossian's body and mind subconsciously responding to his doms' needs.

''Jed!'' The baby says. Jed looks up with a rare big grin for the boy, ''Hey, kiddo.''

Ossian frowns. ''No,'' he shakes his head at the man. ''Fab-ien!''

''Who's Fabien, Ossian?'' I ask.

The baby smiles, ''Fab-ien,'' he says again with a giggle. ''Gone.''

''Gone?''

The boy nods sadly.

I give Finn a look. ''Hey, how about you and I go out to the garden and pick some blueberries after breakfast?'' Finnian asks in an excited voice, trying to cheer up the baby.

''Bu-berries.''

God, he's so fudging adorable.

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

''Chief, this place has become a damn construction site,'' I barge into the scary man's office.

''We got another donation!'' He says with the biggest smile, It's rare seeing him this happy; he's usually scowling and ordering people around. ''We're renovating the whole station! New kitchen, dorm rooms, EVERYTHING! Did you see the new common room?''

I sigh. ''Yeah, it's great but-''

''I got a call from Chief Sanders-'' he becomes serious, I roll my eyes, of course, Sanders called him, ''-Henning we've talked about this, when you're out on a call, you need to set a good example for the rest of the firemen, you're the lieutenant now, you can't be disobeying orders.''

''Yes, Chief. I will do better.'' I say through gritted teeth. God, I hate Sanders.

''Chief, why is my office gone!'' Lain barges in next.

Chief turns to the man, big smile reappearing on his face, ''that's because my lieutenants are getting bigger offices!''

''Why is he smiling like that?'' Lain turns to me.

I shrug. It's a normal excited grin, but it does look odd on our Chief's face.

''Two weeks, I gave them two weeks,'' Chief assures.

Knowing how scary Chief can appear when you don't know him, I bet the construction workers will be out of here sooner.

''Hey, lieutenants, chief.''

''Joshy!'' We all greet, ''how is baby girl? Ameerah?'' I ask.

''Cleo and Ameerah are doing great. Thank you for the gifts, by the way, Ameerah loved them.''

''It was our pleasure.''

''I heard you fainted again,'' Lain teases, making Joshy glare at him.

''That's not even the craziest part; Ossian Ambrose was the one who helped Ameerah to the hospital; he's now my kid's Godfather,'' he shakes his head in disbelief. ''Henning, I'm making you the Godfather too; Ossian seems great, but I don't even know the kid. Don't tell Ameerah!''

''Ossian Ambrose?'' I ask.

''Oh, yeah, he's that actor,'' Lain says.

I don't miss the look chief gives me.

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

''Bu-berries,'' he points at the bucket. ''Yeah, can you help me pick them?''

''Yeah,'' he answers, but he does not move to help. I've been trying to get him to pick a few berries, but he's being a curious baby instead, exploring the garden with Archie.

''Fower!'' I hear him giggle.

''Ossian, be careful with Hendrix's flowers. You too, Archie!'' The puppy wags his tail as he runs after his boy.

''Papa?''

''Yes, this garden is his doing. He works really hard on it; he won't be happy if he finds it destroyed.''

''Sad.''

''Yeah, it will make him sad.''

''Time out!'' he points to the bench next.

''You be a good boy.''

''Bad,'' he informs me.

''I know, Ossian does not like that bench.''

He nods at me seriously, making me chuckle.

''Tutle?''

''I don't know where that turtle is, baby.'' It's probably in the pond, but I don't want him sneaking off there.

''Alright, I think we have enough; let's go make some muffins. Ansel told me you really liked those.''

''Assel?''

I laugh as I scoop him up, holding the bucket. ''let's go,'' I take us back inside to the kitchen, Archie following. I've laid out most of the ingredients already on the kitchen counter; I strap the baby in the high chair before washing the berries in the sink.

''Daddy, papa, bye-bye,'' He informs me. He's been talking about them a lot.

''Yeah, they will be home later today. Maybe we'll call them after your nap?''

''No.''

I roll my eyes, ''you're not fighting your nap, mister.''

I've placed all the ingredients in their own bowls, so it will be easier for the baby to participate. Littles love exploring, especially Ossian, and it's important to foster that.

Sometimes it feels like he's seeing the world for the first time, like a real little baby; it's not common in littles. But There's an innocence that I've noticed about both big and Little Ossian; it comes through stronger when he's Little.

''Now, can you grab the bowl of flour?'' I ask.

He looks up at me, confused, ''fower?''

I decide to help him out, ''this is flour,'' I grab the bowl.

''Uh!''

''I supposed you can taste a tiny bit; we don't want you to get salmonella.''

I grab a small spoon and let him taste it; he makes a funny face before trying to spit it out. I can't help but laugh, ''that's what we call flour.''

''Bad!'' he points at it, giving me a scowl.

''I'm sorry, baby boy,'' I keep laughing, ''can you help me pour it in the big bowl?''

''No.''

He's pissed.

''Alright, I'll do this one.''

After tasting the flour, he wants to taste everything before he pours the ingredients in the bowl, which doesn't make sense to me since he hates most of it. But again, he's exploring. He's unsurprisingly only a fan of the butter, sugar, blueberries, and vanilla. He almost threw the baking soda on the floor, but I thankfully managed to stop him.

''Now we need to fill these muffin tins with the batter,'' I say. I poured the batter in a dispenser, it will make it easier, so I think. He ends up making a bigger mess, and batter ends up all over him. I take a picture and send it to Onyx and Hendrix.

''Wow,'' he says, face covered with batter as he watches me fill the rest of the muffin tins. Archie barks asking for more blueberries. ''Bu-berries,'' Ossian tells the puppy as he throws a few on the floor.

''You know, Onyx and Hendrix are going to be so happy when they find out you made them these delicious muffins.''

He looks up at me with a grin.

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

''Onyx, Ansel,'' Howard knocks before entering our office.

''What's going on?'' I ask.

''I found some info about Ellis. I ran his picture in our age progression software for missing children, and a little boy named Elias was a 100% match.''

''What?'' Ansel gasps.

''Elias went missing when he was six years old, not long after being placed in the foster care system; I'm going to keep trying to find the home he was placed in; I believe it's the same one Ossian was in as well.''

''Holy shit,'' I say.

''Has Ossian made contact with his brother?''

''No, not yet. I don't think he's ready,'' I tell him.

''I get it,'' Howard says.

''Ansel, here-'' he hands the man a file, ''-I think Ellis is going to want to read this.''

''Thanks, Howard.''

''No problem, guys, I'll update you when something comes up,'' he answers before leaving.

''I need to contact Ossian's brother.'' I have a weird feeling about all of this.

''You have weird feeling too?'' Ansel raises his eyebrows.

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

''God, I can't concentrate with all the construction noise!''

''I know, I don't get how Chief expects us to get any work done,'' I say, frustrated. We are sitting in the newly renovated common room, trying to go over a few incident reports.

Cecil barges in, ''hey! Henning! There are two FBI agents here looking for you.''

I put my pen down as I give Lain a look, ''FBI agents?''

''What did you do now, Henning?'' Lain says amused.

I roll my eyes. I walk to the firehouse's front, ''hey, how can I help you guys?''

The two big muscular men stare at me, assessing me, ''You look a lot-'' one of them starts before the other one cuts him off.

''What he means to say is, we were wondering if you could answer a few questions?''

''Uhm, yeah sure, what about?''

''We're investigating an abusive foster parent we might think you have encountered?''

''Uhm, yeah sure. My sister and I were in many homes.''

''Sister?''

''Yeah,'' I nod.

''Do you remember your first foster home?''

''I'll never forget. Mrs. Wallis. But she was never abusive.''

The emergency beep goes off,

''Fuck,'' I sigh.

_''Firetruck 31, Squad 3 and ambulance 51, house fire on west street 45...''_

''I gotta go, guys, uhm here, take my number,'' I reach for a card in my pockets before handing it to the men.

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

''Ossian!'' I scold. He's trying to play with the dirt in the plant and does not like it when I don't let him.

''NO!''

''Ossian! You listen to me; we do not play with the plants! I've already given you two warnings,'' I give him two spanks over his diaper. He screams before throwing himself on the floor.

Good Lord.

He's been cooped up inside and is acting out. I want to take him to all the Little playgrounds and other Little friendly places, but with his celebrity status, that is not possible right now.

''NOO!'' the baby screams again as he thrashes around on the floor. Baby Ossian's tantrums are on a different level. I stand by close and wait for his screams to eventually turn into his usual silent tears. ''Ossian, come here, baby boy,'' I hold my arms out as he crawls to me, still crying. I scoop him up.

''Mama!'' he cries, pointing at the plant.

''I know, I know, I'm a big meanie for not letting you play with the dirt.''

He nods before laying his head on my shoulder.

I gasp, making him look up, ''I think I hear someone coming.''

''Hello,'' Hendrix appears with a big smile for us.

''PAPA!'' Ossian giggles excitedly as he reaches for Hendrix.

''Come here,'' Hendrix grabs him.

''Hey, baby,'' he kisses me as he hands me two grocery bags. ''What's this?''

''Pizza ingredients, I thought we could have a movie night.''

''Papa!'' Ossian points to Hendrix, showing me.

''I know, baby,'' I ruffle his hair.

''What's with the tears?'' Hendrix asks as he wipes the boy's face with his thumb.

''He wanted to play with the plant. I spanked him.''

''No,'' Ossian denies it in a small voice when Hendrix gives him a stern look.

I bite my lip.

''Bad plant, time out!'' He tries blaming it on the plant.

''Exactly, the plant is in time out. We don't touch it. '' Hendrix nods.

''Hey, Ossian, you want to show Papa the muffins you made?''

He gets shy and hides into Hendrix's neck.

''Muffins? Let's see these muffins.''

I bring out the plate, ''thank you, babe,'' he grabs one and takes a bite.

''Well, I'll be... this must be the most magnificent muffin ever baked,'' he tells the boy as he takes him to the lounge area.

''Fower, yuck! Mama bu-berries, pup, turtle bye-bye!''

I listen to Ossian trying to tell Hendrix about our day as I put the groceries away. I should probably also get the pizza dough started.

''You and Finnian picked blueberries?''

I'm surprised when Hendrix understands him.

''Well, I must say, it sounds like you've had a good day. My day was okay; I'm currently writing a proposal with a few colleagues, politics is exhausting.''

''Ez'austing,'' Ossian repeats.

''Exactly, and then Sinclair is what my father would call a-''

''Hendrix!'' I scold.

''Sorry,'' he says meekly; he knows how much I hate swearing around the baby. ''Sinclair is a bad man Ossian, we don't like him.''

''Time out.''

''You're right; I should put Sinclair in a time out.''

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

''Here you go,'' I hand Hendrix the bottle when he comes down with a bathed Ossian. He was a mess after the pizza.

''I don't think he's going to sleep until Onyx comes home,'' I say.

''Common, baby boy, I grab him,'' he's holding tight to his crib blanket. I decide to take it away so I can adjust him on my lap, but he shrieks, surprising us all.

''MINE!''

''Ossian, we don't scream like that!''

''NO!'' He tries to slap me, but I quickly stop him and grab his arm.

I carry him to the corner and place him on the floor. ''You sit here until you calm down!''

He dramatically lays down on the floor, holding his blanket close to him as he screams and cries.

''He was fine just a few minutes ago,'' Hendrix tells me as he looks at the boy, flabbergasted.

''I know, he's tired and fighting sleep.''

''Hey guys,'' Onyx appears.

''Daddy!'' Ossian cries, reaching for the man.

I shake my head at Onyx. ''You can hug, daddy, when you're done with time out,'' I tell him.

He does not like that, and boy does he let us know. The screaming has Jed, Ben, and Sam running in to make sure everything is okay. I assure them that everything is fine as the baby keeps screaming the house down. Beniel looks concerned. I don't like it.

''He tried to slap you, and you put him in time out?''

''Yeah,'' I sigh.

''This is an extreme reaction,'' he mumbles. ''What happened next?''

''I stopped Onyx from greeting him and told Ossian he could hug daddy when he's done with his time out.''

''MINE!'' The baby screams again.

''Finnian, I want you to try to hold him in your lap; he's probably going to fight you; wrap the blanket around him and hold him tight.''

I follow Beniel's instructions, which earn me many punches from the hysteric baby, but I eventually manage to restrain him. ''Shhh, baby boy, I'm here.''

''Mama!'' He cries.

''I know, I know, shhh,''

Archie runs up to us, snuggling into the boy; it makes Ossian calm down. Archie has that effect on him. "Good boy, " I pet the puppy.

Once Ossian's screams have turned down to sniffles, I lay him in my lap facing up. ''Hey, sweet boy.''

''M-m-m-mama!'' he stutters.

''Shhh, I know, I'm not mad at you'' I kiss his temple. ''Look, daddy is here,'' I hand him over to Onyx, who can't wait to have the boy in his lap. ''Hey, _Anjo._ ''

''M-M-mama bu-bu-berries.'' He tells him.

''I hear, and you made muffins with the blueberries?''

The baby nods, ''Fower bad.''

''He didn't like the taste of the flour,'' I explain when Onyx looks at me for an explanation.

''Yeah, flour does not taste good on its own like that, and it can give you a tummy ache,'' Onyx says as I hand him the bottle.

Onyx adjusts the baby's position; the blanket is still wrapped tight around the boy. He places the nipple in his mouth. ''Shhh, you sleep, _meu anjo,''_ Onyx kisses his temple.

''That was... dramatic,'' Onyx chuckles in a low voice once the baby is starting to drift off.

''I've never seen a tantrum from a Little like that before,'' Samael says, who looks clearly upset for Ossian. Jed pulls the boy closer to him, comforting him.

''It's...I think not being allowed to greet Onyx triggered him.''

My stomach drops, ''he felt abandoned,'' I say in realization.

''You did everything right,'' Beniel assures me. ''He needs to be disciplined when he's doing something he shouldn't.''

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

Hendrix has been keeping his eyes on me all night.

''Finnian-'' he starts as he comes out of the bathroom.

''Hendrix, I- I caused that!''

''Come here,'' he orders. I move to his side on the large bed. ''You did everything that you were supposed to,'' he says. ''You say it yourself, we're all still learning.''

I nod into his chest. I still feel horrible.

''I went to see him,'' Onyx blurts.

''See who?'' Hendrix narrows his eyes.

''His brother.''

'' _Onyx!_ ''

''I know, Hendrix, you told me not to, I just. I have a bad feeling, and Ansel has one too.''

''You disobeyed me.''

''I know- I, look, he has a sister!''

I gasp. Ossian has a sister.

''And his brother, he looks a lot like Ossian.''

''Is it the eyes?'' I ask. ''It's the eyes, right?'' Ossian's remind me a bit of Onyx's; they both have piercing blue ones I would recognize anywhere.

''Actually, no, his were a dark green, but he had the same olive skin tone, nose, jawline, full lips, and curls.''

"Gosh I want to meet him so bad, " I say. I know Hendrix feels the same, but he also doesn't like when we disobey him. He does not look happy.

"I will deal with you tomorrow," he tells Onyx.

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

''Tutle,'' Ossian tells Beniel seriously.

''You still haven't found that thing?''

''No,'' the baby shakes his head.

''Yesterday, you got really angry, didn't you?'' Ben says gently.

He pats his stomach. '''Sian, bad.''

He keeps calling himself 'Sian. It's the cutest thing ever.

''You're not bad, baby boy,'' I assure him. He has been giving me looks all morning, trying to make sure I'm not mad at him.

''Who left you, Ossian?'' Ben asks.

Ossian looks back at me; I stretch my arms out, he crawls up to me, hiding his face in my neck. ''It's okay,'' I assure him rubbing his back.

''Finnian Knox!''

I gasp. ''Mama?''

''There you are!'' The woman appears by the doorway. Ossian leaves my lap and crawls back to Beniel. I stand up from the floor and run into her open arms, ''MAMA!'' I scream. We jump around excitedly. ''I've missed you so much!'' I tell her.

''Where is that boy!?'' I hear next.

''Mr. Lucio!?''

''What have I told you about calling me that, sir!'' He scolds me. I hug him next, ''sorry, Calum. I didn't know you guys were coming.''

''I had to hear from Samael, Onyx was shot!?'' Calum looks pissed.

''Yeah, about that...'' I scratch my neck. Mama gives me a displeased look as she pinches my ear. I feel like I'm five again.

''When any of my boys get hurt, I want to hear about it!'' Mama says.

''He's currently at work-''

''Ohh, don't tell him I'm here! I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees me!'' Calum says.

Onyx's dad, Calum, and my mom are best friends; they grew up in the same small town. Calum is right; I can't wait to see the look on both my men's faces when they see our new visitors.

Calum and mom greet Beniel before they calmly approach the nervous-looking Little.

''And who is this little one?'' my mom crouches down in front of Ossian, who's hiding behind Beniel.

''Oh my, he's beautiful,'' Calum says. I can't help but feel pride. It's important to me that they like Ossian.

''Hey, Ossian, you want to meet my mama and Onyx's daddy?'' I ask. He nods, reaching for me. I scoop him up.

''Oh, he's precious,'' Calum smiles with tears in his eyes.

''Oh, Calum,'' my mom pats his back. ''I just never thought they were ever going to find a sub? And now look at them! He's perfect.''

''I know, I know,'' my mom agrees, making me mentally roll my eyes.

''Hello,'' my Mama takes his hand and shakes it, making the baby smile. My mom has a lot of experience with both children and Littles; she's also a midwife and has helped give birth to most of the babies in my hometown.

''Oh, I have to make us some tea. By the way, I gave your chef some time off.''

''Mama!''

She gives me a look I know not to argue with, shutting me up immediately. ''We need to catch up! Now, please be the gentlemen we raised ya to be, and help us with our bags.''

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

''Oh gurl, you're fibbing!'' Calum gasps, slapping his knee.

''Just think 'bout, for a lil minute, I'm tellin ya! It was right there in front of us the whole time, the whooole time!''

''So ya mean after church when they would...-''

''Mhm,'' Mama Leann nods behind the rim of her cup of tea.

I'm so invested in their small-town gossip.

''Mama?'' Ossian says to Samael.

''He'll be right back, kid,'' Sam tells him. Those two together, when Ossian is big, get into all sorts of trouble.

''I'm here, baby boy,'' Finnian appears, ''hey, Ben, Sammy, Jed is looking for you,'' he tells us.

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

I place the muffins on the table before I grab Ossian from Sam. ''Uh!'' Ossian points at the muffins. ''I know, it's the ones you made.''

''Oh, you made these, Darlin'?'' Mama grabs one of the muffins; she takes a bite and moans at the taste. ''These are the best muffins in the world!''

Ossian looks shy, ''bu-berries!'' He informs, making both of them fall in love with him even more. ''Who's recipe is this?'' Mama asks me.

''Ansel's.''

''We're gonna have a talk with that boy!'' Calum says before taking a bite of his own muffins. I think we're all in for a telling off.

''Did I hear him call you mama?'' Calum asks me.

Oh, here we go.

''Oh no, Adam is not going to like that!'' Onyx's very traditional father, he means.

''Mama!'' Ossian gives them a scowl as he points at me. ''I really don't mind it.'' I actually like it. I'm his mama, the nurturer. Ossian feels protected by Onyx, and Hendrix provides him the sternness that Ossian needs and craves.

''Oh, he's a handful, yes you are,'' Calum pokes his nose, making Ossian giggle.

''I'm just gonna say it,'' Mama starts.

''Leann,'' Calum gives her a look, but I can tell he agrees with whatever she's about to say, ''You're keeping him; he's your submissive. He's the perfect son in law!'' She says as she wipes the boy's mouth with a napkin.

I sigh, ''mama, Calum, I'm only going to say this once, he's our student-''

''He calls you, mama!'' Calum jumps in.

''I know- I-''

''Then it's settled, you're keeping him!''

Lord, help me.

''Oh, I forgot to tell ya!'' Calum begins in a tone I know means gossiping, ''I saw Stacey Chapman in the grocery store last week, and she was high!''

''No way!'' I gasp.

"I am just saying what I saw; her eyes were red and everything,''

''Oh my gosh, I knew it, you know I heard she was with Anton on Darla's barbeque.''

''Oh the one, Anne-Marie wasn't invited too?'' I ask. I chat with Mama and Calum often about small-town gossip.

''Time-out?'' Ossian looks up to me, I think he's talking about last night, but mom and Calum don't know that.

''You're right, baby, Anne-Marie needs a time out,'' Mama says as they laugh. Ossian laughs with them. He's just happy he gets to be a part of the conversation.

''But wait- did she find out?''

''Uh-uh,'' Mama nods. ''I swear it, yes ma'am.''

''But that would also mean-'' Calum begins.

''Uh-uh,'' Mama nods again.

''Gurl, oh my gosh!''

''In front of God and everyone,'' she whisper shouts.

''Mama!'' Ossian whines. I know that whine, he wants to go out, and I don't mean the backyard. He has seen the guards drive out of the property with their cars, and he always wants to go with them.

''I know, I know, sweetheart.''

''What's the matter, Sugar?'' Mama asks him.

''He wants to be taken somewhere other than the property, but we can't do that since he's a celebrity.''

''Oh, bless your heart,'' Calum takes the boy from my lap and hugs him close. I'm shocked when Ossian lets him. ''Out!'' Ossian points to the window, explaining to the man what he wants.

''Oh, but why don't ya get a place in Roselake?'' He turns to me.

''That's a great idea!'' Mama slaps me on my shoulder.

Roselake is a Little community. It has become a city now; it's one of the biggest Little communities in the world. It was built for Little's and their families. Some submissives are full-time littles, and they usually live in these types of towns or cities full time. Other doms, with submissives who are not full time, buy a place there, and they spend time there every time they feel like their submissives need to be in their Little headspace. I should talk to Hendrix and Onyx about it.

''I know many celebrity Littles and their doms who own houses there,'' Calum says.

''And the town is also close to ours,'' Mama points out.

''I think that's a good idea,'' I mumble.

Calum and Mama make excited noise. Ossian giggles at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter reminded me of when I was a little kid, and I couldn't say ''Spaghetti''. I used to pronounce it ''Sca-betty.'' 😭😂


	11. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 😊
> 
> You’re getting almost a 9k chapter. I’ve been super busy, but I made time to write a little almost every day.
> 
> My Grammarly membership recently expired, and that shit costs a lot of money, so please excuse all the grammar mistakes 😩. The chapter also feels a little all over the place - I think it might be because it’s so long 😅. 
> 
> I’ve been thinking about how to move forward with this story, which is so hard because new ideas for it keep popping up in my head, I just hope it doesn’t feel too dragged out, I guess. But I love writing these characters, I never thought I would fall in love with them as much as I have. I don't know if It's just in my head, I feel like I've improved, which was one of the big reasons why I started writing this story. I still have a long way to go, slowly but surely I think I’m on my way there 😂. 
> 
> I really wanted to give you all a chapter for Christmas, so I hope you enjoy this one 😊.
> 
> Merry Christmas and a happy new year! ❤️ 
> 
> All my love, WLI.
> 
> Edit. Gosh darn it - I just realized how confusing this must be. Alastair and Henning are the same person 😂 His first name is Alastair and his surname is Henning - Alastair Henning. Sorry 'bout that.

  
_Then_

I watch as the gate shuts behind the two black SUVs rolling in. I hear a knock on my door followed by Grant’s voice, ‘’they’re here, Fabien.’’

‘’I’ll be right there,’’ I answer.

I continue watching as they carry the little boy out of the car, but what surprises me the most is the second kid that gets carried out. He looks older than Ossian, he’s maybe around five years old. I watch as Ossian grabs the boy’s hand - I realize he’s comforting him.

I walk out of my office and to the garage.

‘’What’s going on?’’ I ask. Neely is seething, ‘’they wouldn’t let go of one another, we had to take them both there wasn’t enough time.’’

Both boys are looking up at me. Their eyes are red and their faces look a bit swollen, they must have been crying all the way here.

‘’This is Fabien, he’s your new... caretaker,’’ Tamara tells them, pushing them forward.

I wait until everyone leaves before I approach them. The two boys are still looking at me. God, they’re only babies. I know Ossian is three, but we know nothing about the older one.

‘’Hey, guys,’’ I say. They both flinch, I know my voice can sound a little gruff sometimes, I tone it down. ‘’I’m not going to hurt you.’’

‘’My name is Fabien, what’s your name?’’

‘’Sian,’’ the little one answers. He looks up at the older boy, ‘’Ellis,’’ he points.

I knew Ossian’s name. He must have a hard time saying it, I’m not going to lie, it’s fucking adorable. Ellis’ name, I didn’t know. They were not supposed to take him. I can make him seem useful to them somehow.

‘’Do you guys want something to eat?’’

They both look at each other before they nod eagerly. They must be starving. I pick up Ossian and grab Ellis’s hand, ‘’you’re a big boy, how old are you?’’ I ask Ellis as I take them to the kitchen.

‘’Five!’’ Ossian shrieks in my ear, making me cringe. He bursts into giggles at my reaction. I already know I’m going to have my hands full with this one.

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

_ Now _

I pull up my briefs as I watch Onyx get out of the shower, water dripping from his prominent jaw and to his neck, all down to his solid arms, firm chest, and abdomen.

‘’how is your ass?’’ I smirk.

‘’Sore.’’

‘’Good,’’ I push him against the wall, making him struggle for a second before he submits. I lean in for a deep kiss.

‘’Thank you, Hendrix, I- I needed that,’’ he says after I pull away.

‘’I think we both did,’’ I say. ‘’I still don’t think you’re sorry for going to see Alastair.’’

‘’I’m sorry for disobeying you, but not for going to see him.’’

I roll my eyes before whacking his naked ass. He gives me a goofy grin.

‘’Where are they?’’ He asks, referring to Finnian and Ossian.

‘’Finnian is putting the baby to sleep, but I doubt he’s had any luck.’’

Onyx chuckles. Ossian has been wanting to sleep with us, but he needs to stay in his crib, it’s important for his headspace. But It’s hard for all of us to say the word ‘no’ to him, especially Finn.

‘’I’ll go check on them, I want you in bed in five minutes,’’ I order before exiting the bathroom.

Finnian is laying in our bed reading, no baby in sight. ‘’Finnian?’’

‘’Hendrix?’’ He says, adjusting his reading glasses, his eyes still on the book, I bet he’s not even reading.

I raise my eyebrows.

‘’Papa?’’ I hear a small giggle.

‘’Ossian!’’ Finnian hisses. ‘’You were supposed to be quiet, baby boy.’’

I approach the bed and lift the covers, making Ossian squeal.

‘’I-‘’ Finnian starts.

‘’Let’s go,’’ I pick up the baby and take him to his nursery. Archie is laying by his crib in his comfy dog bed.

‘’Papa?’’ Ossian says as I lay him down in his crib. He pushes his lip into a pout, I know what that means, he’s about to cry his silent tears that break my heart and make me want to beat something up. I get an idea.

I climb into the crib and lay beside the boy. The crib is big enough that it doesn’t make it uncomfortable, It mostly feels cozy, with all the pillows and big fluffy cover. ‘’I don’t understand why you wouldn’t want to lie here?’’

Ossian is laughing hard seeing me in his crib, finding it hilarious. ‘’Alright, alright, common, lay down,’’ I pull the cover over both of us. I’ll just wait until he falls asleep before I get out.

‘’Uh!’’ He points at the puppy.

‘’No, he’s not getting in here.’’

Archie whines.

Ossian looks at me mirroring Archie’s puppy eyes, ‘’Peas,’’ he says trying to say ‘please’. Calum and Leann taught him that one. ‘’Bloody hell,’’ I mutter as I get out of the bed to retrieve the little golden fluff ball. Finnian is right, he has us all wrapped around his finger.

‘’Daddy?’’

‘’Daddy is with Mama, we don’t want him to be all alone, right?’’ I say as I make us comfortable. I think if he was in charge around here, we would all be sleeping with him in his crib.

‘’Papa gone.’’

‘’Not gone, I just had to deal with daddy.’’

He looks up at me with curious eyes.

‘’Well, if you must know, I spanked him... among other things.’’

That makes him burst into giggles. ‘’Is that funny?’’

‘’Yeah.’’

I hum.

‘’Cal, daddy bad.’’

‘’Are you talking about Calum?’’

He nods.

Imagine my surprise when I saw two of my in-laws at my house when I came home from work. They gave me an earful about Onyx being shot. ‘’Yeah, Calum was not happy with Daddy or Papa for that matter.’’ I really thought Calum was going to spank Onyx. Onyx really doesn’t like to let anyone know he’s been hurt at his job, he hates when people worry about him.

I watch Ossian as he’s clearly brooding over something, looking up at me a few times and then away. Finnian is better at reading Littles, I try, but I can’t figure out what seems to be on his mind. His lip wobbles before tears make their way down his cheeks. ‘’Ossian?’’ I pull him closer to me. ‘’What’s wrong, sweetheart?’’

He takes a few more deep breaths, trying to talk, but I think he’s too upset. ‘’Shhh, I got you,’’ I rub his back.

‘’’Sian, b-bad,’’ his voice hitches. It breaks my fucking heart. Something tells me he’s not just talking about his big meltdown last night.

‘’Hey, look at me,’’ I say in a firm voice. I feel him startle, but he does what I say. ‘’My baby boy is not bad. You hear me?’’

He nods.

‘’Can be naughty sometimes.’’

‘’No,’’ he scowls.

‘’Really? You want to go there?’’ I tickle him, making him giggle. ‘’Common now, let’s sleep,’’ I reach for the soother and put it in his mouth.

When he’s finally out, I don’t make a move to leave.

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

‘’How you feeling?’’ I ask Onyx when he exits the bathroom in just his briefs. Marks covers his entire body. ‘’Jesus,’’ I breathe. He climbs up the bed and cuddles me close. ‘’I’m good, _mi Amor_ , Hendrix’s British accent is so hot,’’ he mumbles, laying his head on my stomach.

I laugh, ‘’we can thank Ossian for that one, it’s weird, he just brings it out of him.’’

‘’I’m sorry you missed it.’’

One of my favorite things is seeing the two doms go at it, they become almost animalistic fighting for dominance, Hendrix always wins, it’s inevitable. But the whole thing turns me on like nothing else. ‘’It’s okay, It felt nice hanging out with our parents. They love Ossian.’’

Onyx chuckles. ‘’I know, dad couldn’t stop talking about him after he scolded me.’’

‘’Onyx, I don’t think I could do this again.’’

He looks up at me, ‘’What do you mean?’’

‘’I mean, training subs like this, I can’t do it again. When Ossian leaves, it’s going to destroy us. I don’t understand how other doms do it.’’

‘’He’s not leaving,’’ he answers like it’s already been decided.

I play with his hair, ‘’we have to be ready,’’ I say gently.

I feel his body go stiff, ‘’Finnian, I- we’ve looked for a sub for years, we finally found our boy and we’re just going to let him go?’’

‘’Onyx, _we_ might be ready, but Ossian isn’t.’’

‘’Bullshit.’’

I sigh. ‘’Let’s sleep,’’ I say, kissing his forehead.

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

‘’Chief, I searched everywhere, there is nothing online about his family or past, it’s him!’’

‘’Henning, I need you to calm down.’’

I stop pacing around the chief’s office and take a deep breath.

‘’It’s improbable-‘’

I approach the desk and turn the laptop around so he can see the screen, ‘’look at him, we look alike, he even has my mom’s eyes.’’

He sighs as he looks at the picture, “his name is Ossian Ambrose.’’

‘’What if he got adopted, what if the family only wanted one kid and that was why we got separated!? Families always want a younger child. Look, chief, I want to reduce my hours, with your permission, of course. I know I just made lieutenant, and it’s only for a short time-‘’

‘’Henning, I have urged you to take some time off for a while, you also have not taken any of your vacation days. You have my full support in that department. I’ll get someone to fill your spot while you’re not here, but, kid, I don’t want to see you hurt, you need to be prepared for bad news.’’

‘’I know... I just- I really need this. I need to finally figure out what happened to him.’’

Ever since I heard Joshy talk about Ossian. I just couldn’t get the kid out of my head, not just because he has the same name as my baby brother, but there’s just something pulling me to him. When I got home, I finally looked him up. I spent all night doing research on him.

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

Both Onyx and I run into the nursery, panicked. We were having breakfast, letting the baby sleep in when we heard Archie’s barks in the baby monitor which is normal, Archie barks all the time but It’s not his usual barks, it’s his ‘something is wrong’ barks.

Onyx lifts the puppy from the crib and sets him down on the floor.

‘’Papa!’’ Ossian whines.

‘’Oh, baby boy, you’re not feeling good this morning,’’ I pick him up from the crib. ‘’Papa had to go to work,’’ I say. He feels warm and sweaty, he definitely needs a diaper change.

Onyx looks like he doesn’t know what to do. ‘’Hey babe, can you run him a bath?’’

He nods as he keeps staring at Ossian. ‘’He’s fine, babe,’’ I assure.

‘’You sure, Finn?’’

‘’I am.’’

Ossian lays his head on my shoulder, ‘’mama,’’ his hoarse voice says. ‘’I’m here, sweet boy, going to make it feel all better,’’ I carry him to the changing table and lay him down. The lack of protests really give me an idea how miserable he must feel. I quickly remove his clothes and diaper before I take him to the connected bathroom, ‘’this will help you feel better,’’ I set him in the bath making him cry out. ‘’Shhh, _Anjo,’’_ Onyx soothes.

After scrubbing his body and shampooing his hair, we diaper him and put him in a pair of sweats and a hoodie, I rub some tiger balm, Walter has on hand, on the baby’s chest. ‘’Your head hurts?’’ I ask when he keeps clutching his forehead. He nods with trembling lips, ‘’It’s okay, honey, this is going to make it feel better,’’ I rub some balm on his forehead before we make him take some medicine. Seeing him this sick is awful. I’ve taken care of a sick Onyx and Hendrix, they’re not the easiest to deal with when sick, since they’re both stubborn alpha doms. But a sick baby Ossian is agonizing for our inner doms to watch, Onyx looks distressed, pacing around the room not knowing how to help.

‘’Onyx, baby, let’s just take him down for breakfast, I think he might drink a bottle.’’

‘’Are you sure, what if it makes it worse!?’’

‘’It will help soothe his throat.’’

‘’Soothe his throat,’’ he repeats, nodding, ‘’right, okay we’ll do that,’’ He takes the baby from me. We walk downstairs where we’re immediately bombarded by our concerned family.

‘’He has a fever, everyone.’’

‘’Calum and I will make him some of my soup after breakfast!’’ My mom decides.

‘’That will be great, mama.’’

‘’A bottle for the baby’’ Walter enters and puts it on the breakfast table.

‘’Thank you, Walter.’’

‘’I’ve instructed the staff to make sure we wash and disinfect the entire manor today,’’ Walter informs. I give him a grateful nod, it’s one less thing I have to think about, the last thing we need is everyone getting sick around here.

“We will help,” Calum says.

“But dad-’’ Samael whines but immediately stops when he sees Calum’s raised eyebrows.

‘’You get better, little one,’’ Walter tells the baby. Ossian gives the man a weak smile. It’s the first time he has smiled today. 

Onyx grabs the bottle and puts the nipple in the boy’s mouth, but the baby turns his head away. ‘’It will help you with your throat, _Anjo_ ,’’ Onyx explains, I know Onyx is getting frustrated. Not at Ossian, but at the feeling of helplessness. ‘’Onyx,’’ I sit on the chair beside the pair. ‘’He’ll take it eventually, right now I think he needs some good cuddles,’’ I say as I stroke his arm, feeling his tense body soften.

‘’I must call the school-‘’

‘’No, absolutely not, you’re going in Finnian Knox!’’ My mom speaks up.

‘’Mama, I can’t leave, Ossian is sick!’’

‘’Oh, it’s just for a few hours, and he’s in fine hands, we’ve looked out after plenty of sick babies,’’ Calum says.

‘’But-‘’

‘’No, this is an important day, and I know my son, you’re going to regret it if you don’t go into work today. Besides, one reason we came was to help. Let us do that, sugar.’’

‘’Yes, Ma’am. Thank you.’’

She’s right. Summer break is over, which means the summer classes finish tomorrow. Summer school is part time, and every class has to attend at least once during the time at the school.

Our school is not just a dom and sub school, but it’s also a university, combining both. The summer school ensures that the students don’t fall behind. Ossian will and has attended summer school. He has definitely come far this summer.

‘’Daddy,’’ Ossian sniffles. ‘’I got you, _Menino_ , I got you. You think some fresh air will help?’’ Onyx asks me. ‘’How about you take him to the porch swing and see if rocking him will help?’’ Calum suggests. ‘’You sure, dad?’’

‘’Yes, it won’t hurt to try.’’

Onyx excuses himself and leaves for the swing with the baby. I grab our two plates with breakfast and some coffee before I follow them.

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

‘’He’s still out?’’ Beniel asks entering the room. ‘’Yeah,’’ I sigh, stroking the baby’s hair.

‘’He’s going to be just fine, Onyx,’’ dad assures.

‘’It’s just hard seeing him like this.’’ I’ve carried him or had him on my lap all day, I know I should probably lay him down, but I can’t bring myself to do that.

Hendrix also just called me and told me they’re finally arresting the people at Ossian’s old agency. We’re all gathering in the living room, except for Finnian, who’s at work, to watch the news.

‘’Hey! It’s starting,’’ Sam turns up the volume.

_‘’Breaking news, several employees at SK Management, have been arrested after several submissives have come out with abuse and neglect allegations. Ossian Ambrose was the first actor to come out and speak about his experience with the management in an interview with People magazine. The 19-year-old’s attorneys said this in a press conference; -‘’_

_‘’-Right now we have a lot of evidence against several employees, including Ossian Ambrose’s previous manager and the CEO at SK management, not only from Ambrose but from other submissives.’’_

‘’Papa?’’ Ossian’s eyes flutter open at the sound of Hendrix’s voice.

‘’Yeah, he’s on the TV,’’ I say as I adjust the baby on my lap so he can watch the screen.

_‘’Are the other submissives with these allegations also actors?’’_

_‘’Some are, others are not.’’_

‘’Papa,’’ he smiles weakly, pointing at the screen.

Leann presses her palm against the baby’s forehead and hums, ‘’common, sugar, let’s get some soup into ya.’’

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

‘’Well, if you don’t want fucking tomatoes, then you should tell me that, I can’t read your fucking mind!’’

‘’Get me a new one,’’ he says pushing the plate towards me.

I grab the plate and lift the top bun before I remove the tomatoes; I put the bun back and slide the plate in front of the dumb dom. ‘’Good as new,’’ I smile.

‘’He’s feisty, I like him,’’ His friend chuckles, drinking his stupid coffee.

I turn to him with a scowl.

‘’Ambrose! Are you causing trouble again,’’ Tag appears out of fucking nowhere.

‘’I’m not!’’

‘’Back into the kitchen, now!’’

‘’Whatever,’’ I roll my eyes.

He raises his eyebrows.

‘’Yes, sir!’’

‘’That’s better.’’

I enter the kitchen and start on an order for two cheeseburgers and some Onion rings. Working here is not that bad, I just don’t like dealing with the customers. I woke up this morning from my Little headspace. It honestly felt like I woke up from a coma - like my life just skipped a week. I remember nothing from when I’m Little, some subs do and others don’t, all I know is that I always feel amazing waking up from it.

I flip the two grilled patties on to the buns before I move to fry the onions. ‘’Another order,’’ Tag slides a note on to the counter. ‘’Stupid doms, thinking they own the fucking place,’’ I mumble under my breath.

‘’Yyyou’re ffunny,’’ I hear a giggle from behind.

I look over my shoulder, seeing another sub. ‘’Finally! Another sub around here,’’ I sigh, ‘’and you’re cute!’’ I wink at him.

His cheeks heat, ‘’I Rrreally like yyour movieees,’’ he says as his head twitches to the side.

‘’Wait a second, you have Tourettes? I played a character with Tourettes!’’

‘’Mmmy favorite movie ffffrom you,’’ he says all shy. ‘’Sssorry if it’s an-anoying, it’sss nnot always this bbad.’’

That makes me angry. ‘’You’re not annoying and never apologize for it ever again, you hear me!’’ I point the spatula at him, so he knows I mean business.

‘’I can’t take my eyes off you for a second, now you’re threatening the other employees!?’’ Tag appears again.

‘’Hey, sir!’’ The sub smiles up at Tag. ‘’Hey, sunflower,’’ he leans in for a kiss.

‘’Yuck!’’ I make gagging sounds.

Tag rolls his eyes as the sub covers his mouth with his hand, giggling.

‘’This is Theo, he’s my submissive, he just started Chestworth.’’ 

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

‘’OW!’’

‘’That’s for not answering our texts or calls!’’

‘’Are all chicks this violent when pregnant?’’

‘’Come in here!’’ She grabs my bicep and pulls me into the house.

‘’I swear to god If I wasn’t pregnant you would be over my knee! You know what, when Emerson comes home, I’ll let him deal with you.’’

I roll my eyes, ‘’I’m sorry Helena, I’ve been busy at the firehouse, especially ever since I made lieutenant.’’

Her eyes soften. She can’t be mad at me for long, I have that effect. I give her a cocky grin.

‘’You’re so stupid,’’ she rolls her eyes, ‘’common!’’

I follow her to the living room, where Alfie is on the floor kneeling. ‘’Is he still being punished for last time?’’

By last time, I mean the time Alfie and I had too much fun at the bar and got arrested.

‘’No, he needs to calm down, been moody all morning,’’ she explains as she runs her hand through his red hair. Motioning for him to stand up.

My sister Helena and Emerson are both doms, Alfie is their sub, who’s also a very close friend of mine. We met at school.

‘’Hey, freckles,’’ I grin at him, he hates that nickname, I think it suits him since his face is covered in them.

He punches my shoulder, ‘’Ow! Hey, I can spank you for that, I am a dom.’’

Helena rolls her eyes, ‘’sometimes I forget.’’

I scowl at her.

‘’Hey, I need to talk to you about something,’’ I tell her.

‘’I’ll go make some chai,’’ Alfie says.

I sit on the couch beside her and pull up Ossian’s picture on my phone. ‘’He looks familiar,’’ she says as I show it to her.

‘’He’s an actor.’’

‘’Oh, he’s cute.’’

‘’I think it’s ‘Sian.’’

‘’What?’’ she sits up and grabs my phone. ‘’I don’t know, Alastair,’’ she sighs.

‘’His name is Ossian, and you can’t tell me he doesn’t have mom’s eyes and look-‘’ I pull up a picture of us three when we were kids, Ossian was just three in this picture, ‘’-looks exactly like him.’’

‘’I- I know you want it to be him, hell I do too, Ali, but we’ve looked and looked, and we’ve always gotten disappointed. I can’t, no, I won’t get my hopes up again.’’

We’ve looked for years, even hired a private detective. We’ve also taken one of those ancestry DNA tests hoping we’ll match with him.’’I get it, I just wanted you to know that I will contact him, it won’t hurt to try.’’

‘’Okay, but Alastair, If I find out you’ve done something stupid, so help me God!’’

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

_Then_

‘’But Fabien, how come Christopher Robin have two names?’’ Ossian asks.

‘’That’s silly,’’ Ellis laughs.

‘’I’m not sure. Some people do have two names, but most have something called a surname.’’

‘’Surname?’’

‘’Yeah.’’

‘’Do I have a surname?’’

‘’You’re too little,’’ Ellis says.

‘’Am not! I am five, is not little, tell him Fabien!’’

‘’Hey, knock it off you two! Everyone can have a surname, it does not matter how old, big or little you are.’’

‘’Sorry Fabien,’’ Ellis apologizes immediately. Ossian still has his little frown on his face.

‘’You’re going to have several.’’ When they’re out on undercover missions, I mean, but they are still too young to understand that part.

‘’How many surnames do you have?’’

‘’I have one, Fabien Ambrose,’’ I explain.

‘’Fabien Ambrose, can I have it too?’’ Ellis asks. I smile at the use of my full name.

‘’You want my surname, Ellis?’’

‘’Yes, please.’’

‘’I want it too!’’ Ossian shrieks, ‘’hey, shhh Ossian you’re going to wake everyone, you both can have my surname. I will now call you Ellis and Ossian Ambrose.’’

They burst into giggles.

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅  
_Now_

“How was work?” I ask him.

“I met another sub!” He grins.

“You two hit it off?”

“I think so,’’ he murmurs.

“But you felt fine working? Even after waking up from your little headspace this morning?”

He shrugs, “yeah.”

“You still haven’t read much about the different headspaces?’’

‘’They mentioned them in the second sub book,’’ he answers.

‘’One reason the Little headspace is good for subs like you-‘’

‘’Subs like me!? How many times do I have to tell everyone, I’m not a brat, Ben!’’ he objects and crosses his arms just like a brat would do.

I roll my eyes, ‘’Ossian I’m talking about subs who have been abused as children.’’

He looks away from my gaze, arms still crossed. ‘’When subs enter their Little space, they connect with their inner child,’’ I keep going.

‘’Inner child?’’

‘’Your inner child is the part of your personality that still reacts and feels like a child. We all have an inner child, even doms. Some have a wounded inner child that needs healing. And when some subs enter little headspace, they become that child, in every aspect, heart, and soul. Your doms help with re-parenting. Littles also remember a few details from their own childhoods, you, for example, get nightmares when you’re Little, you also mention names-‘’

‘’What names?’’

‘’Fabien is one,’’ I say carefully.

He rubs the back of his arms, biting his lips. I note he’s self-soothing. Fabien must be a sensitive topic.

‘’There’s nothing wrong with my inner child,’’ he argues.

‘’Close your eyes,’’ I say. He does, reluctantly.

‘’Now let’s imagine, a four-year-old Ossian was standing here, right in front of you. You know him best, right? How does this four-year-old little boy feel?’’

He shrugs. ‘’Is this little boy fine to you?’’ I ask.

‘’Yeah,’’ he says.

I let him stay like that; it takes a few minutes until a single tear rolls down his eye. I intervene, ‘’Ossian?’’

‘’Please don’t make him leave!’’

‘’Leave?’’ I coax.

‘’I- I PLEASE STOP!’’

‘’Ossian, open your eyes for me.’’

‘’No!’’ He shakes his head. I immediately get up from the beanbag and call for Hendrix, since I know he’s close by. Next, I sit beside Ossian, wrapping my arms around him. ‘’Hey, Ossian, you’re safe now.’’

‘’NO!’’ He trashes around, Hendrix is thankfully quick, recognizing immediately that the boy is about to have another meltdown.

‘’I got you!’’ He tells him pulling him between his legs and restraining him. ‘’Hey, Ossian, Hendrix is holding you, you’re safe now,’’ I tell him.

‘’I’m here, sweetheart, I’m here!’’

‘’Hendrix?’’

‘’Yes, it’s me, I’m here, I got you.’’

‘’Okay,’’ Is his only answer before completely relaxing against the dom, eyes still shut.

‘’What happened?’’ Hendrix turns his head to me.

‘’Progress.’’

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

‘’Have a good nap?’’

‘’Yeah,’’ he answers, his eyes not leaving the notebook he’s writing in. After a few conversations with Piper about what to do next. He decided he wanted to try writing his own music. ‘’I had another meltdown,’’ he says.

I sigh, ‘’I know, sweetheart,’’ I say as I remove the guitar to the side and join him on the bed. ‘’You’re coming to work with me,’’ I inform him.

‘’I am? Why?’’

‘’Well, we’re going to go over how a few things work outside the home, it’s part of your training, besides it’s a full house,- ‘’ I sigh, ‘’-I love them all, but I need a little break.’’

‘’Leann and Calum are the best, Hendrix,’’

Of course he thinks that; they love and spoil him rotten. Not that we don’t do that, but he gets away with more when he’s with them. ‘’Common, let’s get you dressed.’’

He narrows his eyes when I show him the office clothes I’ve prepared for him.

‘’Fuck that, I’m not wearing it!’’ I’m not surprised at his little outburst, he’s been acting out a lot ever since he woke up from his Little headspace. It’s been hectic around here, this is the only time I’ve gotten to sufficiently deal with his behavior.

I grab his arm and pull him over my lap, his bare bubble butt framed by the jockstrap up in the air. ‘’You’re long overdue!’’

‘’No! Fuck you!’’

I land a hard whack on his ass. ‘’That’s not how you speak to me.’’

I don’t give him a warm up, that’s not what he needs right now. I spank in a steady and firm rhythm, the sound of his yelps and flesh hitting flesh echoing across the bedroom.

He acts out more after he’s been in his Little space. I think he needs guidance, a reminder of his place, spankings are a great tool for that.

‘’Are you ready to apologize?’’

‘’NO!’’ He kicks his legs and trashes around my lap, having his tantrum as I continue the spanking. He eventually stops the yelling. ‘’You do not swear at a dom when they’re giving you an order.’’

‘’But Hendrix- sir, I don’t want to wear that- Ow! I want to pick out my own clothes.’’

‘’You know the rules about that.’’

‘’IT’S A STUPID RULE!’’

I give him a slight break as I reach for the hairbrush on the nightstand before I resume the spanking. His kicks become more aggressive, I trap them between my legs. ‘’No! I’m sorry!’’

I use the brush to spank him fast; it rains down on his ass for about 30 seconds before I decide he’s had enough. I guide him up so he’s facing me. ‘’I’m sorry, sir.’’

‘’That’s better,’’ I pull him into a hug, ‘’that hurt,’’ he groans. I pat his warm bottom, making him hiss. ‘’I’m putting a plug in you.’’

‘’But sir-‘’

‘’Don’t be naughty next time.’’

He pouts.

After retrieving the plug and putting it in his tight hole, I dress him in the black suit pants, they’re slim fit, which I know he prefers. ‘’This is a polo shirt, it can still be formal, it depends on how you style it.’’ I pull the white shirt over his harness and collar.

‘’You need a haircut,’’ I mumble as I start brushing it.

‘’But I like how long it has gotten!’’

‘’I do too,’’ I smile. Finnian keeps saying that he looks like a Disney prince. ‘’Only a trim. You know, your doms or dom are going to decide this stuff for you in the future.’’ His hair is still shorter on the sides, his loose curls have gotten slightly longer on top. I love the curly wisps that sometimes fall onto his forehead.

‘’But they can’t decide my haircut if it’s for a job, right?’’

‘’No, that would not be right, since it’s for a job.’’

‘’Even if it’s a mustache.’’

I chuckle, ‘’yes.’’

‘’That was a very hard spanking,’’ he mumbles, rubbing his ass.

‘’I suggest you behave at the office, or else you can find yourself back over my knee.’’

‘’No, my ass is closed for business for the rest of the day.’’

I laugh, ‘’we’ll see about that.’’

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

After getting our hair cut, Hendrix drives us to his skyscraper. That’s the only thing I’m calling it, it’s huge. He has two offices, one at the skyscraper for his firm and one in another building for his political work where all the politicians work. Everyone at the firm is terrified of Hendrix, they quickly move away from the doms’ path when they see him. I try to stifle a laugh when they can’t seem to find any words when greeting him. It’s kinda funny watching Hendrix like this - I don’t really get it because Hendrix is just a big teddy bear. I’m not as happy when we enter his office and he asks me to kneel by his desk.

‘’Common, I’m not telling you again, Ossian.’’

‘’But I want to go explore.’’

His eyes narrow.

 _Damn it._ I scowl as I sink to my knees on to the pillow. I straighten my back and relax my shoulder, just like he has taught me.

‘’Beautiful.’’

I try to hide my smile.

‘’You’ve improved, good boy,’’ he says before he starts working on his computer.

I try to be good, and the plug in my ass is helping me focus on something but, I’m already feeling bored. I keep glancing at the clock - It has only been fifteen minutes. I wish I was closer to the floor to ceiling window, the view is amazing.

‘’Sir, a call from your father,’’ the voice coming from a machine on the desk makes me jump.

‘’Thank you, Milla, put him through,’’ Hendrix answers.

Hendrix sits up, clearing his throat and takes a deep breath before raising the phone to his ear, ‘’Father... yes... I’m good... yes.. of course... yes he is... the fundraiser is all set... yes...’’

Hmm, he’s distracted, this is my chance. I stand up before I sprint out of his office, laughing my ass off. I don’t know where I’m running too, but it’s so thrilling, I keep going until I reach cube land, or at least that’s what I’m calling it, there’s a whole floor with a sea of office cubes, what surprises me the most are the few subs, with their own doms, some are kneeling by their desks, some are dressed in clothes, others are barely dressed in anything at all. It’s the first time I’ve seen anything like this, sure I see subs collared and leashed with their doms out on the streets, but never in a workplace like this.

I feel a tap on my shoulder, I turn around where a big security guy is standing, ‘’I got him.’’ he says in an earpiece, I swallow hard. He doesn’t waste time lifting me over his shoulder as he carries me back to Hendrix’s office.

I’m in so much trouble. Why did I do that, I so regret doing that.

‘’Ossian!’’

Oh no. He does not sound happy.

‘’I don’t regret it!’’ I yell as I smack the big guy’s back with my fists, wanting to be let down. The big guy sets me on the floor, pushing my shoulder downs into a kneeling position.

‘’Thank you, Maxwell,’’ Hendrix says before the big guy leaves.

I don’t dare to make eye contact with the furious dom.

‘’Look at me.’’

_Fuck._

I slowly draw my eyes from his leather shoes to his legs and up to his face. He has his suit jacket off and his shirt sleeves rolled up, crossing his arms.

‘’I-‘’

‘’Don’t talk. Stand up and strip.’’

I immediately do. This is the first time I’m grateful that I’m still wearing the cuffs, harness, and jockstrap under the clothes. When I’ve put the clothes in a neat pile on the leather couch, he points to his feet.

I move to get up before he stops me.

‘’No, crawl.’’

How fucking embarrassing. But even I have enough sense to not talk back right now.

When I’m by his feet, I feel him tug at the collar before he attaches something to it.

‘’No, please!’’ I shake my head. I fucking hate the leash.

He tugs at the leash which means I’m to follow him. He walks to his desk chair before sitting down and pulling me over his lap. I knew this was coming, but he does not spank right away, instead, he resumes his work on the computer.

The anticipation is killing me, I just want him to get it over with, it’s torture and he knows it. 

I grunt, hoping it will get his attention. Not a good idea, I feel a sharp whack to my already sore ass. I decide to keep quiet.

Several employees enter the office to talk about boring work stuff as I lay over Hendrix’s knees. I don’t know if they can see me, the desk probably covers me.

‘’Milla, I will be unavailable for the next hour.’’

‘’Yes sir,’’ he immediately gets an answer back.

Hendrix grabs my wrists and uses the cuffs to restrain them. ‘’You wanted my attention, now you got it,’’ he says before spanking my ass.

‘’Ouch, sir, I’m sorry!’’

‘’Hmm, I thought you said and I quote; ‘I don’t regret it.’’’

‘’I was just joking you know, people joke sometimes- OW! Stop, please!’’

He keeps spanking for a few minutes until he stops. He strokes my warm ass with his hand. I pant hard as tears sting my eyes.

‘’You’ve earned yourself a week on the leash.’’

I’ll find a way to charm my way out of that one.

Next, I start to feel him pulling the plug out of my ass. I can’t help but moan. He chuckles before shoving it right in.

‘’Hen- sir-‘’ I gasp.

He lands a spank; it hurts, but... it also somehow feels good. I’m confused.

‘’Naughty little boys over my knee don’t talk.’’

I feel my face heat as my dick tries to get hard in the stupid cock cage. He pulls the plug out again, before sliding it in. He keeps doing this. In and out, in and out, making me moan loudly.

‘’Sir- please!’’

He spanks me again. The ones that hurt but feel good. ‘’Sir!’’ I try again.

‘’Nuh-uh, Naughty boys don’t get to come,’’ he says, making me whine. He shoves the plug back in one last time, before manhandling me so I’m kneeling under the desk between his legs. He brings out two dildos. I scowl at them. ‘’What do I have to do around here to get the real stuff!?’’

He raises his eyebrows at me before he takes out his monstrous cock.

I gasp, making him chuckle.

I’ve wanted this. Is it really happening? But I haven’t done it in a while. What if I’m not good enough? He sees the panic in my eyes.

‘’Hey, hey calm down,’’ I feel his hand in my hair making me relax. ‘’We haven’t done this before, I understand, you take as much as you can when you’re ready. But I want you to know-‘’ he points to his large member, ‘’-you and your delicious ass did this.’’

I blush.

He resumes his work like his cock isn’t sticking out right in front of my face. I take a few deep breaths. I wasn’t this nervous my first time sucking cock. I was 15 and did it with one of my co-workers in a storage closet on the set of my first action movie. I remember the rumors going around that we were dating, but we were only friends with benefits. I just don’t want to mess up, I want Hendrix to think I’m good enough, I’ve never cared about that, but dammit I do now.

I gasp when I suddenly feel the plug vibrating. I look up. Hendrix is smirking, his eyes still on the computer.

Bastard.

I move closer, my arms behind my back make it a bit harder, but I manage. I open my mouth before wrapping my lips around his cock; I hear him moan, making me feel a good tingly sensation throughout my body. I can do better than this, I decide to go even deeper.

Bad idea.

‘’Ossian?’’

I start choking, I try to pull back, but I’m having a hard time, I feel tears sting my eyes, ‘’Ossian!’’ I feel Hendrix pull me off.

I cough. A glass presses against my lips, I let the cold water soothe my throat. ‘’There you go, sweetheart, you’re okay,’’ he removes the plug and unclicks the wrist cuffs before pulling me to his lap. I can feel his heart beating just as fast as mine. ‘’Don’t you ever do that again!’’ He says.

For once in my life, I just wanted to be good for a dom, for Hendrix. I look away. He sighs, ‘’Tell me what was going through your head.’’

I shake my head, not wanting to talk anymore. I wanted to impress him, show him I can make him feel good, but I fucking failed. I’m a horrible sub.

‘’Absolutely not, I know that look. You’re not a horrible sub, Ossian. Look at me-‘’ I do, ‘’-you’re my good boy,’’ he guides my head, so it’s laying against his chest, his hand raking through my curls.

‘’Let it out,’’ he gently urges. I will not cry., ‘’I’m sorry!’’

‘’Nothing to apologize for, I thought you said you had done it before?’’

‘’I have, just not with you.’’

‘’It’s okay, my little alpha,’’ he kisses the top of my head. ‘’It did not really go as any of us expected, but that’s okay. Now I know how we should go about it next time.’’

I nod, still feeling like the biggest failure.

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

I sit with Ossian on my lap for a while as I keep comforting him. I hated seeing him that upset. It was such a young immature sub thing to do.

‘’Sir, I’m sorry, Mr. Harrington called and said he was going to be here in fifteen minutes.’’

‘’Thank you, Milla,’’ I answer back.

Mr. Harrington is really close to my father - he’s like family. He’s always busy, it must be important if he’s coming by this late. Which reminds me, food always cheers Ossian up. ‘’Hey, how about you get us some dinner?’’

‘’Whatever I want!?’’

‘’Yes, put on your clothes, Maxwell will go with you,’’ I remove the leash and put it on my desk. He scowls as he stares at it.

I raise my eyebrows, ‘’behave.’’

‘’Fine.’’

‘’Excuse me?’’

‘’Yes, sir,’’ he says cheekily. I feel relief seeing him in a better mood.

He gets off my lap before putting on his clothes and sneakers, which he insisted on wearing. Mr. Harrington arrives just a few minutes after Ossian has left.

‘’Hendrix,’’ he smiles, entering the office. I stand up and shake his hand before he sits on one of the leather armchairs in front of the desk.

‘’I’ve seen you on the news about the SK case.’’

‘’Yes sir, it’s a big case.’’

‘’I can imagine, those poor subs. One of yours as well?’’

‘’Yes, Ossian. He’s our student, we’re training him.’’

He nods and hums. ‘’I wanted to talk to you about something.’’

‘’Okay,’’ I frown.

‘’Son, you know we’re grooming you to one day become senator.’’

‘’Yes.’’

‘’We think you’re ready.’’

‘’What? I’m only in my twenties. You said it wouldn’t be until much later.’’

‘’I know. But this SK case has made you quite popular, not just in the legal world but also in the political - besides the people want someone young, someone, fresh. We’re ready to start campaigning.’’

‘’Sir, I don’t know-‘’

‘’Think about it, Hendrix. I’ve followed all of your recent debates, you’re on fire, son.’’

I smile. Harrington doesn’t have his own kids, and I know he has always seen me as a son, ‘’thank you, I’ll think about it.’’

‘’Good,’’ he grins, ‘’now, tell me about this sub of yours.’’

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

‘’Ramen? You could’ve gotten whatever you wanted and you chose Ramen?’’

‘’Uh-uh,’’ he nods.

‘’I’ve never had ramen,’’ I mumble.

He gasps, ‘’that’s like the only thing Ellis and I used to eat. It’s so good, and this is the fancy kind with real vegetables and meat!’’

He looks so excited about it, I open the takeout box, ‘’It looks like soup,’’ I hum. It’s beautifully presented, the colors of the vegetables look very inviting.

‘’Better than soup!’’

‘’Alright, alright, I will try it,’’ I twirl the noodles with a fork from the takeout bag. Ossian starts to bounce up and down on his bottom, his mouth partly open. I bring the fork to my mouth where the flavors explode. He was right, ‘’this is marvelous.’’ I look at him as I bring the fork to the box again, I’m surprised he has a dejected look on his face. But then he bounces again, his eyes still on the fork and his mouth now wide open. Does he want me to feed him? I gather as much of the food on the fork as possible. He leans forward before his lips clamp around it. He has a huge smile on his face as he chews. That’s how the rest of the meal goes, one bite for him and one for me until it’s all gone.

He brings out a second box from the bag and pushes it in front of me - without words, I know what he wants. I open the box revealing rice and some chicken in a sticky orange sauce. Thank god he bought more food, that ramen soup was tasty, but I’m still hungry. I do the same with this meal; I feed him one bite, and then me until it’s all gone.

‘’We’re going to get ice cream now,’’ he decides.

‘’Ice cream?’

‘’Please, sir,’’ he says hopefully.

‘’Well, since you bought us a sumptuous meal, and asked so nicely, I don’t see why not.’’

I decide to take him to Claire’s Ice cream shop; I don’t bring any guards since it’s just down the street from the office. After walking for a few minutes, I feel him grab my hand. First, he let me feed him, and now this? I’ve never had such a hard time figuring out a sub like I do Ossian. I pride myself on being able to read people, but Ossian really challenges me.

‘’I used to go to Claire’s every time I came to the states with my father,’’ I say, squeezing his hand. 

‘’I remember the first time I ate ice cream. Ellis and I ate so much we got tummy aches.’’

‘’First time? How old were you?’’

‘’Thirteen, we were celebrating after I got my first job as Billy Elliot on Broadway.’’

He’s a dancer? And he was 13? ‘’You’re telling me you never had ice cream before that?’’

He shakes his head.

I’m pissed when we reach the shop. ‘’Bloody hell!’’

‘’It’s closed?’’ I hear Ossian’s sad voice.

I hate hearing him upset. I get an idea.

‘’Common!’’ I grab his hand. The shop is in the same building as a restaurant and they share a door in the back alley. People don’t pay us any mind as we enter and walk through the busy kitchen and corridors.

‘’That was easy,’’ I say once we reach the ice cream shop. Ossian is staring at me like I just hung the moon. ‘’You did something naughty,’’ he says as he approaches the counter, his hands spread over the chilled glass as he stares at the array of choices.

A sudden wave of keen emotion tingles at the pit of my stomach, I’m feeling great excitement but also somehow fear. Is this the thrilling feeling brats are so addicted to?

‘’I guess I did,’’ I answer. ‘’We will not be stealing, we will pay for anything we take and we will leave the shop clean,’’ I tell him.

He breaks out into a huge grin before running behind the counter. A few minutes later he’s walking out with two enormous cups filled with all kinds of flavors. ‘’How many scoops did you take?’’

He shrugs before setting down the two cups on the counter. I watch him run back to grab chocolate sauce and whipped cream. Onyx once told me that everything Ossian does is an adventure, even something so small as getting ice cream - the more time I watch him; I get what he means. He’s unpredictable, and he makes people around him do unpredictable things. Two months ago, I would never have thought to break into an ice cream shop.

There’s something that’s still on my mind that I need to ask him about.

‘’Are you just going to sit there?’’ He asks.

I shake out of my reverie as he pushes the cup in front of me. ‘’Thank you,’’ I say. I make sure to count the scoops so I know how much money I should leave.

‘’Ossian, how come you didn’t have ice cream before you were thirteen?’’

He shrugs, ‘’'cus I didn’t know it existed.’’

How is that even possible?

‘’Ellis remembered more than I did, he used to tell me about some stuff, like candy and chocolate. Fabien even snuck us some,’’ he smiles for a few seconds before looking down as if something suddenly pains him. I know that look. Ben and Finn mentioned that he said the name Fabien when he was in his Little headspace.

‘’When I was a child, I lost my mother to... uh.. to-‘’ he turns his head to me. ‘’-Cancer,’’ I say as I release a breath. ‘’My father, he didn’t really know how to handle it. It’s more common in England to send your children to boarding schools. He was very apprehensive about sending me to one since he was severely abused in the one he grew up in. Besides, mother, who was American, wasn’t a fan of it either. But after Mother’s death, he started touring several schools before he finally sent me off to one. It was the last thing I needed at that time.’’

‘’You watched her die?’’ he asks in a small voice.

‘’I did, slowly.’’

He lays his hand on the top of mine and squeezes it. The light from the Ice cream freezer makes his blue eyes shine in the dim closed shop. ‘’You were abandoned too?’’ he asks.

_He was abandoned?_

‘’No, I was not. It felt like it when I was a child but as I grew up I understood why my father did what he did, I still don’t agree with it but I had to forgive him. The reason I’m telling you this is because I can see some of that pain and rage I used to feel in you.’’

He looks away.

‘’Ossian it’s okay to talk about your childhood, both the good and bad.’’

‘’Mine was not normal.’’

‘’Neither was mine,’’ I point out. ‘’Who’s Fabien?’’ I ask gently.

He gets quiet; I don’t pester him further. We sit in silence eating our ice cream as I let him think.

‘’He was like a dad to me, he tried so hard to save us but...’’ he gets quiet again.

‘’Save you from what?’’

‘’Becoming something horrible.’’

‘’We hear knocking coming from the window before a flash blinds us. ‘’Fucking paparazzi,’’ Ossian grumbles. ‘’Wait, shit, cops! We have to run!’’ Ossian stands up, getting ready to sprint.

I watch as two officers get out of their car, ‘’don’t worry,’’ I laugh at his panic. ‘’I got this.’’

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

‘’I can not believe you two! You’re getting the spanking of your lives!’’ I scold them both, I bet the entire police station can hear me, but right now I don’t care. I was in a late meeting when I got a call from Onyx telling me that Hendrix and Ossian had been arrested.

‘’My darling, calm down, we paid for everything. The police officer just decided he was going to be a twat!’’

‘’Don’t you ‘my darling’ me in that hot accent of yours!’’

Ossian giggles. They’re both in a cell, Ossian is hanging upside down on one of the bars behind Hendrix.

‘’What’s so funny?’’ I ask as I put my hands on my hips.

‘’ _You’re_ going to spank, Hendrix!?’’

I’m not. I don’t think I could, I’ll make something else up for him. ‘’if you’re gonna spank me for this, blondie, you have to spank Hendrix as well! It was his idea!’’’ He says cheekily.

‘’Hendrix Ronan!’’

He now looks a bit sheepish. I just can’t believe my eyes. ‘’I must admit, It was not my best moment,’’ Hendrix murmurs.

‘’Where are my two delinquents?’’ Onyx laughs, entering with a cop. The cop is shaking his head amused as he opens the cell. ‘’Really guys? Ice cream?’’

‘’You got us out of here?’’ Hendrix asks, surprised.

‘’Yes, I convinced the cops who arrested you to let you guys go, and the owners at the shop are not pressing charges after seeing all the money you left them.’’

Both Ossian and Hendrix smile at each other. ‘’That cop really was a twat,’’ Ossian mumbles.

‘’Hey, you, quiet before you get yourself arrested again,’’ Onyx laughs throwing the boy over his shoulder making him squeal. God, I really missed them today.

‘’I’m sorry baby,’’ Hendrix hugs me from behind, I can never stay mad at him. ‘’I’m still making you write lines.’’

‘’Lines?’’

‘’Yes you are,’’ I huff.

‘’Okay baby,’’ he says amused. ‘’I still don’t regret it.’’ I can hear the smirk in his voice.

‘’Ossian’s naughtiness is rubbing off on you,’’ I mumble.

‘’Hey, you seem off, what’s wrong?’’ he asks next.

I sigh, I have to tell them about one meeting I just had. ‘’Yeah, we’ll talk about it later.’’

My mom and Calum meet us all when we get home, ‘’oh, sweetheart are you okay!?’’ Calum immediately hugs Ossian. ‘’You’re not hurt, are you? Oh, poor baby!’’ my mom is next.

‘’I’m fine you two,’’ Ossian smiles, his charming smile making both their hearts melt.

Onyx, Hendrix, and I roll our eyes. Ossian is probably their favorite person.

‘’We were just baking, common, we’re gonna show you how to make a 7up cake,’’ my mom tells him.

‘’Soda cake!?’’ Ossian gasps. ‘’Did y’all hear that!? Soda in a cake sounds marvelous,’’ Ossian turns to us and says.

Marvelous?

He’s definitely been hanging with Hendrix all day.


End file.
